Never Too Far (REMAKE)
by sassy.chessy
Summary: Kim Jongin tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Oh Sehun, dia juga tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya. Sekarang dia kembali ke kampung halaman dan belajar untuk hidup lagi. Sampai sesuatu terjadi dan membuat dunianya berputar. Apa yang kalian lakukan jika orang yang tidak ingin kalian percaya adalah orang yang begitu ingin kalian percaya? [SEQUEL OF FALLEN TOO FAR] HUNKAI!
1. Never Too Far : Chapter 1

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

It's **SEQUEL** of **FALLEN TOO FAR**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 1**

 _Oh Sehun._

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu…

Ada ketukan di pintu kemudian seretan langkah kaki. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Ibu telah meneleponku saat ia dalam perjalanan pulang dan mengatakan padaku apa yang telah ia lakukan dan sekarang Ibu ingin pergi keluar untuk minum _koktail_ bersama teman-temannya. Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus menenangkan Irene. Ibuku tidak bisa mengatasinya jika melibatkan stres. Atau begitulah seperti yang dia katakan saat meneleponku.

"Sehun?" Suara Irene yang tersedu. Dia menangis.

"Aku ada di sini, Rene," kataku saat aku berdiri dari sofa kecil yang kududuki di sudut ruangan. Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku. Di rumah ini kalian perlu tempat untuk bersembunyi. Jika kalian tidak memilikinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Helaian rambut merah ikal Irene melekat di wajahnya yang basah. Bibir bawahnya gemetar saat dia menatapku dengan pandangan sedihnya. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat matanya bahagia. Ibuku hanya memberinya perhatian ketika Irene perlu baju baru dan menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Selain dari itu, Irene diabaikan. Kecuali olehku. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat dia merasa diinginkan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak ada di sana." Irene berbisik saat sebuah isakan kecil terlepas. Aku tidak perlu bertanya siapa "dia". Ibu lelah mendengar Irene yang terus bertanya tentang ayahnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Irene menemui ayahnya. Kuharap Irene mengatakannya padaku. Kuharap aku bisa ikut pergi. Tatapan terluka di wajah Irene membuat tanganku mengepal. Jika aku bisa bertemu pria itu aku ingin memukul hidungnya. Aku ingin melihatnya berdarah.

"Kemarilah," kataku, meraih tangannya dan menarik adikku ke dalam pelukanku. Dia membungkus erat pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Saat seperti ini membuatku sulit bernapas. Aku tidak suka kehidupan yang telah dia jalani. Setidaknya aku tahu ayahku menginginkanku. Dia meluangkan waktunya bersamaku.

"Dia punya anak perempuan lain. Mereka kembar. Dan mereka… cantik. Rambut mereka seperti rambut malaikat. Dan mereka memiliki ibu yang membiarkan mereka bermain di lumpur. Mereka memakai sepatu tenis. Sepatu yang kotor." Irene iri pada sepatu tenis yang kotor. Ibu kami tidak akan membiarkannya berpenampilan tidak sempurna sepanjang waktu. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sepasang sepatu tenis.

"Mereka tidak mungkin lebih cantik darimu." Aku meyakinkan Irene karena aku sangat mempercayainya. Irene tersedu dan kemudian menarik dirinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan mata hijau besarnya menatapku. "Mereka cantik. Aku melihat mereka. Aku bisa melihat foto di dinding kedua gadis itu dan bersama seorang pria. Dia menyayangi mereka… Dia tidak menyayangiku."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya. Irene benar. Dia tidak menyayangi Irene.

"Dia orang bodoh. Kau memiliki aku, Irene. Kau selalu memilikiku."

.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	2. Never Too Far : Chapter 2

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 2**

 _-Jongin-_

Saat ini…

Lima belas mil di luar kota ternyata sudah cukup jauh. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pergi sejauh ini dari Summit hanya untuk pergi ke apotik. Kecuali, tentu saja kalau mereka berusia sembilan belas tahun dan sedang memerlukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin warga kota mengetahui apa yang mereka beli. Sesuatu yang di beli di apotik lokal akan tersebar ke seluruh kota kecil Summit, Alabama dalam beberapa jam. Terutama jika kau belum menikah dan membeli kondom… atau alat tes kehamilan.

Aku meletakkan alat tes kehamilan di atas meja dan tidak menatap pada kasir. Aku tidak bisa. Rasa takut dan bersalah di mataku adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan orang asing. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada Minho. Sejak aku mendorong pergi Sehun keluar dari kehidupanku tiga minggu lalu aku perlahan-lahan kembali ke rutinitasku dulu dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Minho. Ini mudah. Dia tidak menekanku untuk berbicara tapi ketika aku membicarakannya dia mendengarkan.

"Enam belas dolar lima belas sen." Wanita di samping meja kasir berkata. Aku bisa mendengar nada keprihatian dalam suaranya. Tidak mengejutkan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan bagi seorang gadis. Aku memberinya dua puluh dolar tanpa mengangkat mataku dari kantong kecil yang dia letakkan di depanku. Kantong itu menyimpan satu jawaban yang kubutuhkan dan itu membuatku takut. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa siklusku sudah dua minggu terlambat dan menganggap hal seperti ini tidak terjadi dengan mudah. Tapi aku harus tahu.

"Kembalianmu tiga dolar dan delapan puluh lima sen," katanya saat aku meraih dan mengambil uang itu dari tangannya yang terulur.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan mengambil kantongnya.

"Kuharap semuanya baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu dengan suara lembut. Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu sepasang mata coklat penuh simpati. Dia orang asing yang tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi tapi saat ini sangat membantu jika ada orang lain yang kukenal. Aku tidak merasa begitu kesepian.

"Aku juga." Aku menjawab sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kembali ke matahari musim panas yang menyengat.

Aku mengambil dua langkah menuju tempat parkir ketika mataku menatap pada sisi kemudi trukku. Minho bersandar di sana dengan lengan bersedekap. Topi _baseball_ abu-abu yang dia pakai bertuliskan Univertas Alabama ditarik kebawah menutupi dengan rendah tatapan matanya dariku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Tidak ada kebohongan tentang ini. Dia tahu aku tidak ke sini untuk membeli kondom. Ada satu kesimpulan lain. Meskipun tak mampu melihat ekspresi matanya aku tahu… kalau dia tahu.

Aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku yang sudah kutahan sejak aku mengendarai truk pagi ini dan pergi ke luar kota. Sekarang bukan hanya aku dan orang asing di balik meja yang tahu. Sahabat baikku juga tahu.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk melangkah mendekat. Dia akan bertanya sesuatu dan aku akan menjawab. Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu dia layak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia layak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini?

Aku berhenti hanya beberapa kaki di depannya. Aku senang bahwa topi yang dia pakai menutupi wajahnya. Akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan jika aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan melalui matanya.

Kami berdiri dalam keheningan. Aku ingin dia bicara terlebih dulu tapi setelah beberapa menit dia tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga aku tahu dia ingin aku bicara lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau tinggal di rumah nenekku. Saat kau pergi dengan bersikap aneh, nenek meneleponku. Aku khawatir padamu," jawabnya.

Air mata menggantung di mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis tentang hal ini. Aku akan menangisi semua yang ingin kutangisi. Menggenggam tas yang berisi tes kehamilan lebih erat, aku meluruskan pundakku. "Kau mengikutiku," kataku. Ini bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dan beralih pada hal lain. "Apakah kau akan mengatakannya padaku, Jongin?"

Apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya? Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. "Aku tidak yakin ada yang harus kukatakan." Jawabku jujur.

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu. "Tidak yakin, hah? Kau datang ke sini karena tidak yakin?"

Dia marah. Atau apakah dia terluka? Dia tidak punya alasan untuk keduanya. "Sampai aku memakai tes ini aku tidak yakin. Aku terlambat. Itu saja. Tidak ada alasan aku harus mengatakan padamu tentang ini. Ini bukan urusanmu."

Perlahan, Minho mengangkat pandangannya hingga tatapannya tertuju padaku. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memiringkan topinya kebelakang. Bayangan telah hilang dari matanya. Ada rasa tak percaya dan rasa sakit di sana. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini. Rasanya hampir sama buruknya melihat penghakiman di matanya. Dimana penghakiman sepertinya lebih baik.

"Benarkah? Itukah yang kau rasakan? Setelah semua yang telah kita lalui itukah yang sejujurnya kau rasakan?"

Apa yang pernah kami lalui adalah masa lalu. Dia adalah masa laluku. Aku pernah melalui banyak hal bersamanya. Sementara dia menikmati kehidupan SMA-nya aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup. Dia sebenarnya menderita karena apa? Rasa marah perlahan mendidih dalam darahku dan aku mengangkat mataku untuk menatapnya.

"Ya, Minho. Itu yang kurasakan. Aku tak yakin apa sebenarnya yang telah kita lalui. Kita teman baik, kemudian kita pacaran, kemudian ibuku sakit dan kau butuh kejantananmu dihisap jadi kau selingkuh dariku. Aku menjaga ibuku yang sakit sendirian. Tidak ada tempat bersandar. Kemudian ibuku meninggal dan aku pindah. Aku patah hati dan dunia berantakan dan pulang. Kau ada di sini untukku. Aku tidak memintamu tapi kau melakukannya. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu tapi ini tidak membuat semua masalah lain menghilang. Itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan bahwa kau meninggalkan aku ketika aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Jadi maafkan aku kalau duniaku sekali lagi runtuh, kau bukanlah orang pertama yang akan kuhubungi. Kau bahkan belum pantas menerimanya."

Aku terengah-engah dan air mata yang tidak inginku tumpahkan menuruni wajahku. Aku tidak ingin tangis sialan ini. Aku memperkecil jarak diantara kami dan menggunakan semua kekuatanku untuk mendorongnya dari hadapanku jadi aku bisa meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Jauh darinya.

"Minggir." Teriakku saat aku berusaha keras untuk membuka pintu sementara tubuhnya masih ada di sana.

Aku mengira dia akan mendebatku. Aku mengira dia akan melakukan hal lain selain yang kuminta. Aku memanjat ke tempat duduk di belakang kemudi dan melemparkan kantong plastik kecil pada kursi di sampingku sebelum menyalakan truk dan mundur dari tempat parkir. Aku bisa melihat Minho tetap berdiri di sana. Dia tidak banyak bergerak. Hanya cukup memberiku ruang agar bisa masuk ke dalam trukku. Dia tidak memandangku. Dia menunduk menatap tanah seolah semua jawabannya ada di sana. Aku tak perlu kuatir tentang dia sekarang. Aku perlu pergi jauh.

Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Mungkin aku harus tetap menyimpannya di dalam hati di mana aku mengubur semuanya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi ini sudah terlambat sekarang. Dia menekanku di saat yang salah. Aku tidak merasa bersalah tentang ini.

Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke rumah neneknya. Neneknya berpihak padaku. Minho mungkin akan meneleponnya dan mengatakan padanya. Jika tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin sesuatu yang nyaris mendekati. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan menggunakan tes kehamilan itu di toilet pompa bensin. Akankah keadaan ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi?

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	3. Never Too Far : Chapter 3

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 3**

\- _Sehun_ -

Ombak yang menerjang pantai biasanya menenangkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa duduk di dek ini mengamati air sejak aku masih kecil. Ini selalu membantuku menemukan sisi pandang yang lebih baik dalam banyak hal. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh lagi untukku.

Rumah sudah kosong. Ibuku dan… pria yang kuingin agar dia terbakar selamanya di neraka sudah pergi, segera setelah aku kembali dari Alabama tiga minggu yang lalu. Aku marah, rusak, dan liar. Setelah mengancam nyawa pria yang dinikahi ibuku itu, aku mendesak mereka untuk segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka. Aku harus menelepon ibuku dan bicara dengannya tapi aku belum mampu memberanikan diri untuk melakukan itu.

Memaafkan ibuku lebih mudah diucapkan ketimbang dilakukan. Irene, adikku, mampir beberapa kali dan meminta aku agar bicara dengannya. Ini bukanlah kesalahan Irene tapi aku juga tidak bisa bicara dengannya tentang hal ini. Dia mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang telah hilang. Sesuatu yang pernah hampir aku miliki. Sesuatu yang aku tak pernah berharap bisa menemukannya.

Ada gedoran keras berasal dari dalam rumah dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Berbalik, aku menoleh dan menyadari ada orang di depan pintu ketika bel pintu berdering diikuti dengan suara ketukan lagi. Siapa itu? Tidak ada yang datang kesini lagi kecuali adikku dan Chanyeol sejak Jongin pergi.

Aku meletakkan bir di atas meja di sampingku dan berdiri. Siapapun itu, mereka harus punya alasan yang benar-benar kuat mengenai kedatangan mereka ke sini tanpa diundang. Aku berjalan melintasi rumah yang tetap bersih sejak kunjungan terakhir Seungyeon, pengurus rumah. Dengan tidak adanya pesta-pesta atau kehidupan sosial maka menjadi lebih mudah untuk menjaga segala benda dari kerusakan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku jauh lebih suka keadaan seperti ini.

Ketukan terdengar lagi ketika aku sampai di pintu depan dan aku menyentaknya hingga terbuka, bersiap untuk memberitahu siapa pun itu agar segera pergi namun tak sepatah katapun sanggup keluar dari mulutku. Dia bukan seseorang yang kuharap bisa kulihat lagi. Aku hanya bertemu pria itu sekali dan aku langsung membencinya. Sekarang dia ada di sini, aku ingin meraih bahunya dan mengguncangnya sampai dia menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Jongin. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Di mana dia tinggal? Oh Tuhan, aku berharap Jongin tidak tinggal bersamanya. Bagaimana jika dia telah… tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak akan mau. Bukan Jonginku.

Tanganku mengepal erat membentuk tinju di sisi tubuhku.

"Aku perlu tahu satu hal," Minho, pria dari masa lalu Jongin, berkata saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kebingungan. "Apakah kau," dia berhenti dan menelan ludah. "Apakah kau… meniduri…" Dia melepas topi bisbol dan mengusap rambutnya. Aku melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya.

Jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku meraih lengan atasnya dan menggoncang tubuhnya. "Di mana Jongin? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja… Maksudku, dia tidak dalam masalah. Lepaskan aku sebelum kau mematahkan lenganku," bentak Minho, menyentak lengannya menjauh dariku. "Jongin masih hidup dan sehat di Summit. Itu bukan alasan kenapa aku ada di sini."

Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini? Kami hanya punya satu keterkaitan. Jongin.

"Ketika dia meninggalkan Summit dia gadis yang polos. Sangat polos. Aku pacar satu-satunya. Aku tahu betapa polosnya dia. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil. Jongin yang pulang bukan gadis yang sama saat dia pergi. Dia tidak bicara soal itu. Dia tidak mau bicara soal itu. Aku hanya perlu tahu apakah kau dan dia… apakah kalian… Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini, apa kau pernah menidurinya?"

Pandanganku kabur saat aku bergerak tanpa memikirkan yang lain kecuali membunuhnya. Dia telah melewati batas. Dia tidak boleh bicara tentang Jongin seperti itu. Dia tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu atau meragukan kepolosannya. Jonhin masih polos, dasar sialan. Dia tidak punya hak.

"Astaga! Sehun, bro, turunkan dia!" Suara Chanyeol berteriak padaku. Aku mendengar suaranya tapi seakan begitu jauh dan terdengar seperti di dalam terowongan. Aku terfokus pada orang di depanku saat kepalan tanganku mengenai wajahnya dan darah menyembur dari hidungnya. Dia berdarah. Aku butuh dia berdarah. Aku butuh seseorang untuk berdarah.

Dua lengan melilit lenganku dari belakang dan menarikku menjauh saat Minho terhuyung mundur memegangi hidungnya dengan tatapan panik di matanya. _Well,_ salah satu matanya. Mata yang lain sudah bengkak dan tertutup.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dari belakangku. Ternyata Chanyeol yang telah melilitku.

"Jangan kau katakan!" Bentakku saat Minho membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Aku tidak mau mendengar dia bicara tentang Jongin seperti itu. Apa yang kami lakukan memang lebih dari sekedar sesuatu yang kotor atau salah. Dia bertingkah seolah aku telah menghancurkan Jongin.

Jongin masih polos. Luar biasa polos. Apa yang telah Minho lakukan tidak pernah mengubah hal itu.

Lengan Chanyeol mengencang di tubuhku saat dia menarikku ke dadanya. "Kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menahannya untuk sementara waktu. Dia punya otot sepuluh kilo lebih banyak dibanding denganku dan ini tidak semudah seperti yang terlihat. Kau harus lari, bung. Jangan kembali. Kau beruntung karena aku muncul."

Minho mengangguk, dengan terhuyung kembali ke truknya. Kemarahan sedikit mereda dalam pembuluh darahku tapi aku masih merasakannya. Aku ingin lebih menyakitinya. Untuk mencuci bersih pikiran apapun yang mungkin dia miliki di kepalanya bahwa Jongin tidak sesempurna seperti saat dia meninggalkan Alabama. Dia tak tahu apa saja yang telah Jongin lalui. Penderitaan yang telah dia lalui karena keluargaku. Bagaimana dia bisa merawat Jongin? Jongin membutuhkanku.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu apa kau akan mengejar truknya atau kita berdua sudah tenang?" Tanya Chanyeol mulai melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku.

"Aku sudah tenang." Aku meyakinkannya saat aku membebaskan diri dari kungkungannya dan menghampiri pagar untuk berpegangan, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Rasa sakit itu kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku telah berhasil mengubur rasa itu hingga hanya terasa berupa denyutan samar, tapi melihat si pengecut itu, membuatku mengingat segalanya. Malam itu. Malam yang tak akan pernah bisa kupulihkan ke asalnya. Malam yang telah dan akan membekas dalam diriku untuk selamanya.

"Bisakah aku bertanya padamu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi atau kau juga akan menghajarku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menjaga jarak di antara kami.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah saudaraku, diatas semua kepentingan dan tujuan yang melatar belakanginya. Orangtua kami dulu pernah menikah ketika kami masih kecil. Pernikahan yang cukup lama bagi kami untuk membentuk ikatan itu. Meskipun ibuku memiliki beberapa suami setelah itu, tapi Chanyeol masih tetap keluargaku. Dia cukup paham untuk mengetahui bahwa ini adalah tentang Jongin.

"Mantan pacar Jongin," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Jadi, eh, dia datang ke sini untuk mengejekmu? Atau kau menghajarnya sampai babak belur hanya karena dia pernah menyentuh Jongin?"

Dua-duanya. Atau bukan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia datang ke sini mengajukan pertanyaan tentang aku dan Jongin. Sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Itu masuk akal. _Well_ , dia sudah membayar perbuatannya. Pria itu mungkin mengalami patah hidung ditambah matanya yang tertutup karena bengkak."

Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku dan kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sudah menahanku darinya. Aku hanya tiba-tiba sangat marah."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membuka pintu. "Ayo. Mari kita mulai permainan dan minum bir."

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	4. Never Too Far : Chapter 4

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Never Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 4**

 _\- Blaire -_

Makam ibuku adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ada dalam pikiran untuk kutuju. Aku tidak punya rumah. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Granny Gyuri. Dia adalah nenek Minho. Minho mungkin ada di sana menungguku. Atau mungkin tidak juga. Mungkin aku juga sudah mendorongnya pergi. Aku duduk di ujung makam ibuku. Aku menarik lutut di bawah dagu dan melingkarkan tangan di kakiku.

Aku pulang kembali ke kota Summit karena ini satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu akan aku datangi. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Sekali lagi hidupku akan segera menikung tajam. Keadaan yang tidak siap untuk kuhadapi. Ketika aku masih gadis kecil ibuku pernah membawa kami ke sekolah Minggu di gereja Baptis setempat. Aku teringat sebuah ayat suci yang mereka bacakan untuk kami dari Alkitab tentang Tuhan tidak memberikan beban lebih banyak daripada beban yang mampu kita hadapi. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang pergi ke gereja setiap hari Minggu dan berdoa sebelum mereka pergi tidur di malam hari. Karena Tuhan tidak tanggung-tanggung memberikan pukulannya terhadapku.

Mengasihani diri sendiri tidak akan menolongku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku juga harus mencari tahu jawaban tentang yang satu ini. Menumpang di rumah Granny Gyuri dan membiarkan Minho membantuku mengatasi urusan hidup sehari-hari hanyalah untuk sementara. Aku tahu saat aku pindah ke kamar tidur tamu bahwa aku tidak bisa menumpang terlalu lama. Terlalu banyak sejarah antara Minho dan aku. Aku tidak punya niat untuk mengulangi sejarah itu. Jawaban tentang kapan aku akan pergi, berada di sini tapi aku masih tetap tidak mengerti kemana aku akan pergi dan apa yang akan kulakukan sama seperti tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini, Momma. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan aku tidak punya siapa pun untuk kutanyai," bisikku sambil duduk di pemakaman yang tenang. Aku ingin percaya bahwa dia bisa mendengarkanku. Aku tidak senang memikirkan dia berada di bawah tanah tapi setelah saudara kembarku, Kai, meninggal aku duduk di sini, di tempat ini bersama ibu dan kami bicara dengan Kai. Momma mengatakan arwahnya sedang mengawasi kami dan dia bisa mendengar kami. Aku sangat ingin percaya itu sekarang.

"Ini aku. Aku rindu kalian. Aku tidak ingin sendirian… tapi begitulah. Dan aku takut." Suara yang terdengar hanyalah desiran angin menerpa daun-daun di pepohonan. "Kau pernah memberitahuku kalau aku mendengarkan dengan cermat aku akan tahu jawabannya di dalam hatiku. Aku mendengarkannya Momma, tapi aku sangat bingung. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan menunjukkan padaku ke arah yang benar, entah bagaimana?"

Aku menyandarkan dagu di lututku dan memejamkan mata, tidak mau menangis.

"Ingat saat kau bilang aku harus mengatakan kepada Minho bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Bahwa aku tidak akan merasa lebih baik sampai aku menumpahkan semuanya keluar. _Well_ , aku melakukannya hari ini. Bahkan jika dia memaafkanku keadaan tidak akan pernah akan sama lagi. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padanya dalam banyak hal. Sudah waktunya aku mencari tahu sendiri. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Hanya bertanya padanya membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah.

Suara pintu mobil ditutup memecah kedamaian dan aku menurunkan tangan dari kakiku dan menoleh kebelakang di pelataran parkir dan melihat mobil yang terlalu mahal untuk kota kecil ini. Memutar mataku untuk melihat siapa yang telah melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil aku terkesiap kemudian melompat. Itu Yuri. Dia ada di sini. Di Summit. Di kuburan ini… mengendarai mobil yang terlihat sangat, sangat mahal.

Rambut cokelatnya yang panjang ditarik di atas bahunya membentuk ekor kuda. Ada senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku takut aku berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Apa yang Yuri lakukan di sini?

"Kau tidak punya ponsel seperti seekor burung. Bagaimana bisa aku meneleponmu dan bilang aku datang untuk menemuimu kalau aku tak punya nomor yang harus dihubungi? Hmmm?" Kata-katanya tidak masuk akal namun hanya mendengar suaranya membuatku berlari mempersempit jarak di antara kami.

Yuri tertawa dan membuka lengannya saat aku melemparkan diriku kepadanya. "Aku tak percaya kau ada di sini," kataku setelah memeluknya.

"Ya, aku juga. Ini perjalanan yang panjang. Tapi kau sepadan dan mengingat bahwa kau meninggalkan ponselmu di Rosemary aku tak punya cara untuk bicara denganmu."

Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa. Belum. Aku perlu waktu. Dia sudah tahu tentang ayahku. Dia tahu tentang Irene. Tapi yang lainnya… Aku tahu dia tidak tahu.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini tapi bagaimana caranya kau menemukanku?"

Yuri menyeringai dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku menyetir mengelilingi kota untuk mencari trukmu. Itu tidak sulit. Tempat ini punya sesuatu seperti lampu merah. Kalau aku berkedip dua kali aku masih akan melewatkannya."

"Mobil itu mungkin menarik perhatian warga kota," kataku melirik ke arah mobil itu.

"Itu milik Ravi. Mobilnya sangat nyaman dikendarai."

Dia masih bersama Ravi. Bagus. Tapi dadaku terasa sakit. Ravi mengingatkanku pada Rosemary. Dan Rosemary mengingatkanku pada Sehun.

"Aku akan menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu tapi kau terlihat seperti tongkat yang berjalan. Apakah kau pernah makan sejak kau pergi meninggalkan Rosemary?"

Semua pakaianku sekarang longgar. Makan sulit dilakukan mengingat simpul besar yang terus terikat erat di dadaku setiap saat. "Ini adalah beberapa minggu yang buruk tapi kurasa aku semakin membaik. Melupakan banyak hal. Menghadapinya."

Yuri mengalihkan tatapannya ke kuburan di belakangku. Keduanya. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya saat dia membaca kedua batu nisan itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil pergi kenanganmu. Kau memilikinya," katanya sambil meremas tanganku.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak percaya mereka. Ayahku seorang pembohong. Aku tidak percaya satu pun dari mereka. Dia, Ibuku, dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang mereka tuduhkan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah Ayahku. Dia menyebabkan rasa sakit ini. Bukan Mommaku. Mommaku tak akan pernah."

Yuri mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Hanya memiliki seseorang yang mendengarkanku dan tahu bahwa mereka percaya padaku, bahwa mereka percaya Ibuku tidak bersalah sudah cukup membantu.

"Apa saudara perempuanmu sangat mirip denganmu?"

Memori terakhirku dari Kai adalah saat dia tersenyum. Senyum riangnya jauh lebih cantik dibanding senyumku. Giginya sempurna tanpa bantuan kawat gigi. Matanya lebih cerah dibanding mataku. Tapi semua orang mengatakan kami identik. Mereka tidak melihat perbedaannya. Aku selalu heran kenapa. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kami kembar identik," jawabku. Yuri tidak akan memahami kebenaran.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dua Kim Jongin. Kalian pasti sudah mematahkan hati seluruh pria di kota kecil ini." Dia mencoba untuk meringankan suasana setelah bertanya tentang saudara perempuanku yang sudah meninggal. Aku menghargainya.

"Hanya Kai. Aku bersama Minho sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak mematahkan hati siapapun."

Mata Yuri sedikit terbelalak kemudian membuang pandangannya sebelum berdehem. Aku menunggu sampai dia berpaling lagi padaku. "Meskipun melihatmu sangat menyenangkan dan kita bisa benar-benar menggoncang kota ini, aku sebenarnya datang ke sini karena suatu tujuan."

Aku menduganya, aku hanya tidak tahu dengan tepat apa tujuannya.

"Oke," kataku menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Bisakah kita bicara tentang ini sambil menikmati kopi?" Dia mengerutkan kening kemudian melirik kembali ke jalan. "Atau mungkin _Dairy K_ karena sepertinya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kulihat ketika aku melewati kota."

Dia tidak nyaman berbicara di kuburan seperti aku. Itu normal. Sedangkan aku tidak. "Ya, oke," kataku dan berjalan untuk mengambil dompetku.

"Itu jawabanmu," bisik suara lembut yang sangat pelan hingga aku nyaris berpikir kalau aku hanya berkhayal. Berbalik menengok kembali ke arah Yuri dia tersenyum dengan tangannya terselip di saku depannya.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Eh, maksudmu setelah aku menyarankan kita pergi ke _Dairy K_?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kau membisikkan sesuatu?"

Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan kemudian memandang ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan menggeleng. "Tidak… um… kenapa kita tidak keluar saja dari sini?" Katanya meraih lenganku dan menarikku di belakang punggungnya menuju mobil Ravi.

Aku menengok menatap makam Ibuku dan kedamaian datang padaku. Apakah itu merupakan…? Tidak. Jelas tidak. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berbalik dan menuju ke sisi penumpang sebelum Yuri mempersilahkan aku masuk.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	5. Never Too Far : Chapter 5

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 5**

 _Oh Sehun._

Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun Ibuku. Irene sudah dua kali meneleponku menanyakan apakah aku akan menelepon Ibu kami. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Irene sedang berada di pantai di Bahama bersama dengan Ibu. Hal ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Sekali lagi dia kabur untuk menikmati hidupnya sementara itu meninggalkan anaknya di belakang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Irene menelepon lagi. Kau ingin aku menjawabnya dan mengatakan padanya agar meninggalkan kau sendirian?" Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu memegang ponselku di tangannya sementara ponsel itu berdering.

Dua orang itu bertengkar seperti layaknya saudara kandung, "Tidak, berikan itu padaku," jawabku sambil dia melemparkan ponsel itu padaku.

"Irene," sapaku dengan hangat.

"Apakah kau akan menelepon Ibu atau tidak? Dia sudah dua kali meneleponku sekarang bertanya apakah aku bicara padamu dan jika kau ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia peduli padamu. Berhenti membiarkan gadis itu menghancurkan segalanya, Sehun. Dia menodongkan senjatanya padaku, demi Tuhan. Senjata, Sehun. Dia gila. Dia-"

"Berhenti. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak ingin tahu tentangnya. Jadi hentikan. Aku tidak akan menelepon Ibu. Lain kali jika dia menelepon katakan padanya seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak peduli akan liburannya atau apa yang dia dapatkan saat ulang tahunnya."

"Ouch," gumam Chanyeol saat dia merebahkan diri pada sofa diseberangku dan menopangkan kaki nya pada _ottoman_ (sofa rendah tanpa sandaran) di depannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak memahamimu. Dia tidak mungkin baik dalam-"

"Jangan Irene. Percakapan ini selesai. Telepon aku jika kau butuh aku."

Aku menekan tombol _end_ kemudian melemparkan ponselku ke kursi disampingku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantal.

"Ayo pergi. Sedikit minum. Berdansa dengan beberapa gadis. Lupakan semua omong kosong ini. Semuanya." kata Chanyeol. Dia menyarankan ini beberapa kali selama lebih dari tiga minggu. Atau setidaknya sejak aku berhenti memecahkan sesuatu dan dia merasa itu sudah cukup aman untuk bicara.

"Tidak," jawabku tanpa melihatnya. Tidak ada satu alasan pun untuk bersikap seolah aku baik-baik saja. Sampai aku tahu Jongin baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan pernah baik. Dia mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku. Masa bodoh dia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi tapi aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah pulih. Aku ingin tahu sesuatu. Apa saja.

"Aku sangat baik untuk tidak ikut campur. Aku membiarkanmu menjadi gila, berteriak pada semua yang bergerak dan menyebalkan. Ku pikir ini saatnya kau bilang sesuatu padaku. Apa yang terjadi ketika kau pergi ke Alabama? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Kau tidak kembali menjadi orang yang sama."

Aku menyayangi Chanyeol seperti saudara tetapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya tentang malam di kamar hotel bersama Jongin. Dia telah terluka dan aku sangat putus asa. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar. Berhenti menatap pada semua dinding ini dan mengingatnya… _yeah_ aku perlu keluar." Aku berdiri dan Chanyeol melompat dari tempat duduknya di sofa. Kelegaan nampak nyata di matanya.

"Untuk apa kau pergi keluar? Bir atau gadis atau keduanya?"

"Musik yang keras," jawabku. Aku benar-benar tidak perlu bir atau gadis… Aku hanya tidak siap untuk itu.

"Kita harus keluar kota. Mungkin ke Destin?"

Aku melemparkan kunci mobilku padanya. "Tentu, kau yang menyetir."

Bunyi bel menghentikan langkah kami berdua. Terakhir kali aku punya tamu tak diundang berakhir dengan tidak baik. Seolah ada polisi yang datang untuk menahanku karena memukul wajah Minho. Cukup aneh, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak takut.

"Aku yang akan membukanya," kata Chanyeol, menatapku dengan gelisah. Dia memikirkan hal yang sama.

Aku duduk kembali di sofa dan menopangkan kakiku ke atas meja kopi di depanku. Ibuku tidak menyukainya ketika aku meletakkan kakiku di atas meja ini. Dia membelinya pada saat ia dalam liburan luar negerinya dan meja itu dikirimkan kesini. Aku merasa tiba-tiba rasa bersalah datang karena tidak meneleponnya tapi aku mengabaikannya. Seumur hidupku aku membuat wanita itu bahagia dan menjaga Irene. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah selesai. Dengan semua omong kosongnya.

"Ravi, ada apa? Kami baru saja akan keluar. Kau mau ikut?" kata Chanyeol sambil melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Ravi masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tidak bangun. Aku ingin dia pergi. Melihat Ravi mengingatkanku pada Yuri yang mengingatkanku pada Jongin. Ravi harus pergi.

"Uh, tidak, aku uh… Aku perlu bicara padamu tentang suatu hal," kata Ravi, menyeret kakinya dan memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya. Dia kelihatannya siap untuk melompat keluar dari pintu.

"Oke," balasku.

"Hari ini mungkin bukan waktu yang baik untuk berbicara dengannya, kawan," kata Chanyeol, melangkah ke depan Ravi dan menatapku. "Kami berdua mau keluar. Ayo pergi. Ravi bisa bicara nanti."

Sekarang aku penasaran, "Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak terkendali, Chanyeol. Duduklah. Biarkan dia bicara."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kau akan mengatakan padanya omong kosong ini sekarang, maka katakan padanya."

Ravi menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup kemudian dia menatapku kembali. Dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dariku. Aku menatap saat dia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya dan ingin tahu apa yang akan dia katakan adalah hal penting.

"Yuri dan aku menjadi lebih serius," dia memulai. Aku sudah tahu ini. Aku tidak peduli. Aku merasakan rasa sakit terbuka di dadaku dan aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku harus fokus untuk memasukkan udara ke dalam paru-paruku. Yuri adalah teman baik Jongin. Dia tahu bagaimana Jongin. "Dan uh… tempat tinggal Yuri sewanya naik dan tempat itu juga buruk. Aku merasa tidak aman dia tinggal disana. Jadi, aku bicara pada Mark dan dia bilang bahwa Ayahnya punya kondominium dengan dua kamar yang kosong jika aku ingin menyewanya. Aku uh, menyewanya untuk Yuri dan membayar uang sewa dan semuanya. Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya untuk melihatnya dia marah. Sangat marah. Dia tidak ingin aku membayar uang sewanya. Dia bilang itu membuatnya merasa murahan." Dia menghembuskan napas dan tatapan maaf yang tetap terlihat di matanya tetap tidak berarti. Aku tidak peduli tentang pertengkarannya dengan Yuri.

"Itu dua kali lebih… atau, setidaknya, Yuri berpikir itu dua kali lebih mahal dari tempat tinggal lamanya. Dan sebenarnya itu empat kali lebih mahal dari tempat lamanya. Aku meminta Mark merahasiakannya. Aku membayar bagian yang lain tanpa dia ketahui. Ngomong ngomong. Dia, uh… dia… pergi ke Alabama hari ini. Dia menyukai kondominium itu. Dia ingin tinggal di properti klub atau di pantai. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap cocok sebagai teman sekamarnya adalah… Jongin."

Aku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa duduk.

"Whoa kawan… duduklah." Chanyeol menahanku dan aku menepisnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya perlu bernapas," kataku, menatap keluar ke pintu kaca menatap ombak yang menghantam pantai. Yuri pergi untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Apakah dia akan datang?

"Aku tahu kalian berdua berakhir dengan tidak baik. Aku memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya tapi dia marah dan aku tidak suka membuatnya marah. Dia bilang dia merindukan Jongin dan Jongin membutuhkan seseorang. Dia, uh, juga bicara pada Mark agar memberi Jongin pekerjaan lagi jika dia bisa mendapatkan Jongin kembali."

Jongin. Kembali…

Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia membenciku. Dia membenci Irene. Dia membenci Ibuku. Dia membenci Ayahnya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke sini… tapi Ya Tuhan, aku ingin dia kembali. Aku menoleh dan melihat Ravi.

"Dia tidak akan kembali," kataku. Rasa sakit di suaraku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Aku tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikannya. Tidak lagi.

Ravi mengangkat bahu.

"Dia mungkin butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana jika dia kembali? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku.

Apa yang akan kulakukan?

Aku akan memohon.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	6. Never Too Far : Chapter 6

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 6**

 _Kim Jongin._

Yuri menghentikan mobil Ravi ke tempat _Dairy K_. Aku melihat mobil _Volkswagen_ kecil berwarna biru milik Sulli dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari mobil. Aku hanya pernah bertemu Sulli dua kali sejak aku kembali dan dia sudah siap mencakar keluar mataku. Dia telah menyukai Minho semenjak SMA. Aku pulang kembali dan mengacaukan apa pun jenis hubungan mereka yang akhirnya telah berhasil mereka jalani. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia bisa memiliki Minho.

Yuri mulai keluar dari mobil dan aku meraih lengannya. "Mari kita bicara di dalam mobil saja," kataku, menghentikannya.

"Tapi aku ingin beberapa es krim yang dicampur dengan Oreo," keluhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara di sana. Aku kenal banyak orang," jelasku.

Yuri menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya. "Oke baik. Lagipula diriku tidak membutuhkan es krim dan kue."

Aku tersenyum dan santai, berterima kasih atas jendela berwarna gelap. Mengetahui aku tidak akan terlihat saat orang berhenti dan menatap mobil Ravi itu. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini yang mengendarai mobil yang bahkan dekat dengan lingkaran ini.

"Aku tidak akan bertele-tele dengan ini, Yuri. Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak pernah punya teman dekat wanita sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Kemudian kau datang dan kau pergi. Aku benci ketika kau pergi. Pekerjaan menjadi menyebalkan tanpamu ada di sana. Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun yang bisa di ajak cerita tentang kehidupan seksku dengan Ravi dan bagaimana manisnya dia yang mana takkan pernah kudapatkan bila aku tak mendengar nasihatmu. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Aku merasa airmata mulai menggenang. Hanya merasa dirindukan terasa begitu baik. Aku merindukannya juga. Aku merindukan banyak hal. "Aku juga merindukanmu," jawabku, berharap aku tidak menjadi cengeng.

Yuri mengangguk dan senyum terpasang di bibirnya. "Oke baik. Karena aku ingin kau kembali dan tinggal bersamaku. Ravi menempatkanku di kondominium tepi pantai di properti klub. Aku, bagaimanapun, menolak untuk membiarkan dia membayarnya. Jadi, aku butuh teman sekamar. Tolong kembalilah. Aku membutuhkanmu. Dan Mark mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali segera."

Kembali ke Rosemary? Dimana Sehun berada… dan Irene… dan Ayahku. Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka. Mereka akan berada di klub. Apakah Ayahku akan mengajak Irene untuk bermain golf? Bisakah aku melihatnya? Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Ini akan menjadi terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak bisa." Aku tercekat. Aku berharap aku bisa. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi sekarang mengetahui bahwa aku hamil tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke Rosemary dan aku tak bisa tinggal disini.

"Kumohon, Jongin. Sehun merindukanmu juga. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya. Ravi mengatakan dia begitu menyedihkan."

Rasa amarah seketika menggelegak dalam dadaku. Mengetahui bahwa Sehun juga sakit terasa terlalu berat. Aku membayangkan dia mengadakan pesta dirumahnya dan meneruskan hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin ia bersedih. Hanya perlu bagi kami untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku akan selalu mengingat Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka. Salah satu dari mereka. Ini akan terlalu berat," aku berhenti. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Yuri tentang kehamilanku. Aku hampir tidak punya waktu untuk memahaminya. Aku belum siap untuk memberitahu siapa pun. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah memberitahu siapa pun selain Minho. Aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Kemanapun aku pergi aku tak ingin mengenali seorangpun. Aku akan mulai lagi dari awal.

"Ayah… eh Ayahmu dan Tiffany tidak ada. Mereka pergi. Irene ada tapi dia lebih tenang sekarang. Ku rasa dia mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Akan sulit pada awalnya, namun setelah kau mencoba melupakan lukamu kau bisa mengatasi mereka. Bahkan segalanya. Selain itu, dari gaya mata Mark yang mengerjap bahagia ketika aku menyebutkan kau akan kembali kau bisa mengalihkan dirimu padanya. Dia jauh lebih menarik."

Aku tidak ingin Mark. Dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianku. Yuri tidak tahu segalanya. Aku pun tidak bisa mengatakan padanya. Tidak hari ini.

"Sebanyak yang ku inginkan… aku hanya tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." Aku menyesal. Tinggal bersama Yuri dan mendapatkan kembali pekerjaanku di klub akan menjadi jawaban untuk masalahku, hampir.

Yuri mendesah frustrasi dan membaringkan kepalanya kembali di kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyukainya namun aku mengerti."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangannya erat. Aku berharap sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika saja Sehun hanya seorang lelaki dari beberapa lelaki yang telah putus denganku mungkin itu lebih baik. Tapi dia tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah. Dia lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih dari yang bisa Yuri mengerti.

Yuri meremas tanganku kembali. "Aku akan membiarkan ini berlalu untuk hari ini. Tapi aku tidak akan segera mencari teman sekamar. Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini. Lalu aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantuku membayar tagihan. Jadi kau mau kan? Memikirkan tentang hal ini?"

Aku mengangguk karena aku tahu itu apa yang dia butuhkan walau ku tahu dia menunggu dengan sia-sia.

"Bagus. Aku akan pulang dan berdoa jika Tuhan masih mengingat siapa sih aku ini." Dia mengedipkan mata ke arahku dan kemudian melintasi kursi untuk memelukku.

"Makanlah makanan untukku, oke? Kau terlalu kurus," katanya.

"Oke," jawabku, bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan mungkin.

Yuri duduk kembali. "Nah, jika kau tidak akan berkemas dan kembali ke Rosemary denganku maka setidaknya mari kita pergi keluar. Aku perlu untuk menginap semalam sebelum aku melakukan perjalanan ini lagi. Kita bisa mencari tempat hiburan di suatu tempat dan kemudian lelah setibanya di hotel."

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Kedengarannya menarik. Hanya saja tidak ada _honky-tonks_." Aku tidak bisa datang ke salah satu dari mereka. Setidaknya tidak secepat ini.

Yuri mengerutkan kening. "Oke… tapi apakah ada sesuatu yang lain di negara bagian ini?"

Dia punya tujuan. "Ya… kita bisa menyetir ke Birmingham. Itu adalah kota besar terdekat."

"Sempurna. Mari kita bersenang-senang."

 **.**

Ketika kami berhenti di parkiran jalan di rumah Nenek Gyuri, dia duduk di luar di teras sedang mengupas kacang polong. Aku tidak ingin menemui dia, tapi dia telah memberiku tempat tinggal selama tiga minggu tanpa pamrih. Dia berhak mendapatkan penjelasan jika dia ingin. Aku tidak yakin Minho telah memberitahunya segalanya. Truknya tidak ada di sini dan aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Kau ingin aku tetap tinggal di mobil?" tanya Yuri. Akan lebih mudah jika dia melakukannya tapi Nenek Gyuri akan melihatnya dan mengatakan betapa tidak sopannya diriku jika tak mengizinkan temanku untuk masuk.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku," kataku dan membuka pintu mobil.

Yuri berjalan mengitari bagian depan mobil dan melangkah disampingku. Nenek Gyuri tidak mendongak dari kacang polongnya tapi aku tahu dia mendengar kami. Dia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan. Minho pasti telah memberitahunya. Sialan!

Aku memandang saat dia terus mengupas kacang polong dalam keheningan. Hanya rambut pendek berwarna putihlah yang bisa aku lihat darinya. Tidak ada kontak mata. Akan jauh lebih mudah untuk hanya masuk ke dalam dan mengambil keuntungan darinya yang tak berbicara padaku. Tapi ini adalah rumahnya. Jika dia tidak ingin aku berada di sini aku perlu untuk berkemas dan pergi.

"Hei, Nenek Gyu," kataku dan berhenti, menunggu dia untuk mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Senyap. Dia marah denganku. Kecewa atau marah, aku tidak yakin yang mana. Aku benci Minho sekarang karena memberitahunya. Tidak bisakah dia menutup mulutnya?

"Ini temanku, Yuri. Dia datang untuk mengunjungiku hari ini," lanjutku.

Nenek Gyuri akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum pada Yuri selanjutnya tatapannya berpindah padaku. "Kau ajaklah dia masuk dan suguhkan dia segelas besar es teh dan berikan dia sepiring pie goreng yang telah kudinginkan di meja. Kemudian kembalilah keluar sini dan bicara padaku sebentar, hmmm." Ini bukan perintah; Itu permintaan halus. Aku mengangguk dan memimpin Yuri masuk ke dalam.

"Apakah kau membuat jengkel wanita tua itu?" bisik Yuri ketika kami berada aman di dalam rumah.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku tidak yakin. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabku.

Aku pergi ke lemari dan mengambil gelas tinggi dan pergi untuk menyuguhkan Yuri segelas es teh. Aku bahkan tidak bertanya apakah dia menginginkannya. Aku hanya mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan Nenek Gyuri tadi.

"Ini. Minumlah ini dan makanlah sepotong pie goreng. Aku akan segera kembali dalam beberapa menit," kataku dan bergegas kembali ke luar. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	7. Never Too Far : Chapter 7

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 7**

 _Kim Jongin._

Papan kayu retak di bawah kakiku kala aku melangkah kembali ke teras depan rumah Nenek Gyu. Aku membiarkan pintu kasa menutup dengan suara keras di belakangku sebelum teringat bahwa pintu itu sudah tua dan kelihatan sudah lama berkarat. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu masa kecilku di teras depan ini mengupas kacang polong dengan Minho dan Nenek Gyu. Aku tidak ingin dia marah pada ku. Perutku bergejolak.

"Duduklah _girl_ dan berhenti menatap seperti kau bersiap untuk menangis. Tuhan tahu aku mencintaimu layaknya kau cucuku sendiri. Kupikir kau akan menjadi salah satunya suatu hari nanti."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bocah bodoh itu tidak bisa mengatasinya bersama-sama. Aku berharap dia akan menyadarinya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi dia tidak, bukan? Kau telah pergi dan menemukan orang lain untukmu."

Ini bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan. Aku mengambil kursi di depannya dan mulai mengupas kacang polong jadi aku tidak perlu melihatnya. "Minho dan aku telah putus lebih dari tiga tahun silam. Tidak ada yang terjadi sekarang karena hubungan itu. Dia adalah temanku, itu saja."

Nenek Gyu berdeham dan bergeser di ayunan teras dimana ia duduk. "Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kalian berdua tidak terpisahkan semenjak anak-anak. Bahkan ketika remaja dia tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu. Itu lucu melihat betapa dia memujamu dan bahkan tidak menyadarinya sendiri. Tapi masa remaja menghantam mereka dan kehilangan pikirannya tentang mencintai. Aku benci dia begitu. Aku benci dia kehilangan dirimu, _girl._ Karena tidak akan ada Jongin lain untuk Minho. Kau untuknya."

Dia tidak menyebutkan tes kehamilanku. Apakah dia tahu aku membelinya? Aku tidak ingin mengulang masa lalu ku dengan Minho.

Tentu kami punya kenangan tapi ada begitu banyak kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tidak ingin ku alami lagi. Aku sudah hidup dalam kebohongan yang dibangun oleh Ayahku. Hanya mengingatnya terasa menyakitkan. "Apakah Minho datang ke sini hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia datang pagi ini mencarimu. Aku bilang padanya kau belum kembali dari kepergian awalmu. Dia tampak khawatir dan berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dia juga menangis. Jangan dikira aku pernah melihatnya menangis sebelumnya. Paling tidak sejak dia masih kecil."

Dia menangis? Aku memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan kacang polong ke dalam ember plastik besar yang digunakan Nenek Gyu. Minho seharusnya tidak marah. Dia tidak seharusnya menangis. Dia membiarkan aku pergi sejak lama. Mengapa ini begitu sulit baginya?

"Berapa lama itu?" tanyaku, berpikir tentang berapa jam yang telah dia lalui sejak aku memperlihatkan jiwaku padanya di tempat parkir apotek.

"Ah, sekitar sembilan jam yang lalu kurasa. Itu masih pagi. Dia terlihat kacau, _girl_. Setidaknya pergilah mencarinya dan berbicara dengannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu padanya sekarang dia perlu mendengar sendiri darimu bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk. "Bisakah aku memakai teleponmu?" tanyaku, berdiri.

"Tentu saja bisa. Makanlah salah satu dari pie goreng saat kau berada di sana. Aku membuat cukup untuk banyak orang setelah dia kabur pagi ini. Itu rasa favoritnya," katanya.

" _Cherry_ ," jawabku dan dia tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa melihat begitu banyak hal dalam mata miliknya. Aku tahu Minho. Tidak ada yang mengejutkanku darinya. Aku memahami dia. Kami memiliki masa lalu. Aku mencintai keluarganya dan mereka jelas mencintaiku juga. Ini adalah rasa aman.

Yuri berdiri di sisi lain dari pintu menyesap segelas teh manis dan mengeluarkan ponselnya ke arahku. Dia menguping. Aku tak terkejut.

"Teleponlah dia. Selesaikan masalah ini," katanya.

Aku mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk memberi sedikit privasi pada diriku sebelum menekan nomor Minho.

Aku menghapalnya di luar kepala. Dia punya nomor yang sama sejak dia punya ponsel pertama ketika kami berumur enam belas tahun.

"Halo," jawabnya. Aku bisa mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya.

Sesuatu telah terjadi. Dia terdengar seperti sedang berbicara melalui hidungnya.

"Minho? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku tiba-tiba khawatir tentang dia.

Ada jeda kemudian desahan panjang. "Jongin. _Yeah_ … Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dimana kau?"

Dia berdeham. "Aku, eh… aku di Rosemary _Beach._ "

Dia ada di Rosemary? Apa? Aku terduduk di sofa di belakangku dan mencengkeram erat ponsel. Apakah dia memberitahu Sehun? Hatiku terasa sakit dan aku memejamkan mata ku erat-erat sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau ada di Rosemary? Tolong katakan padaku kau tidak …" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Tidak dengan Yuri ada di ruangan dan lebih dari senang menguping pembicaraanku.

"Aku harus melihat wajahnya. Aku perlu tahu jika dia mencintaimu. Aku perlu tahu… karena, aku hanya perlu tahu." Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Apakah kau menemukannya?" Mungkin dia tidak menemukannya. Mungkin aku bisa menghentikan ini.

Ada tawa keras di ujung lain telepon. "Ya, aku menemukan dia baik-baik saja. Tidak sulit. Tempat ini kecil dan semua orang tahu di mana putra bintang _rock_ tinggal."

Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan… "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanyaku perlahan kala ketakutan mulai menyelimutiku.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kepadamu. Berikan aku sedikit kesempatan. Aku selingkuh sebab aku adalah remaja pria yang bergairah tapi sialan Jongin kapan kau akan memaafkanku? Apakah aku harus membayar kesalahanku itu sepanjang hidupku? Aku minta maaf! Oh God. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan kembali dan mengubah segalanya jika aku bisa." Dia berhenti dan membuat rengutan yang terdengar seperti sedang sakit.

"Minho. Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak mau mengakui apa yang dia katakan. Aku tahu dia menyesal. Aku juga. Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melaluinya. Memaafkan adalah satu hal. Melupakan adalah hal lain.

"Aku baik-baik. Aku hanya sedikit babak belur. Anggap saja pria itu tidak suka padaku, oke."

Cowok. Sehun, Apakah Sehun menyakitinya? Itu tidak terdengar seperti Sehun sama sekali. "Siapa?"

Minho mendesah, "Sehun."

Aku melongo saat aku menatap lurus ke depan. Sehun telah menyakiti Minho? "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya kamar untuk menginap dan aku akan tidur. Aku akan pulang besok. Kita punya beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan."

"Minho. Mengapa Sehun menyakitimu?"

Ada jeda lain dan kemudian napas kelelahan. "Karena aku bertanya akan hal yang menurutnya bukanlah urusanku. Aku akan pulang besok."

Dia bertanya pertanyaan. Pertanyaan macam apa?

"Jongin, kau tidak harus memberitahunya. Aku akan menjagamu. Hanya saja… kita perlu bicara."

Dia menjagaku? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengurusku. "Dimana kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Di sebuah hotel di luar dari Rosemary. Mereka pikir omong kosong mereka tidak akan ketahuan di kota. Semua yang ada disana biayanya lima kali terlalu mahal."

"Oke. Tetaplah disitu dan aku akan menemuimu besok." Jawabku kemudian menutup telepon.

Yuri melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Dia mengangkat satu alis gelapnya saat dia menatapku menunggu. Dia telah menguping. Aku tahu dia melakukannya.

"Aku butuh tumpangan untuk Rosemary," kataku bangkit berdiri.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minho berbaring terluka di kamar hotel dan aku tidak bisa menghadapi kemungkinan dia akan kembali dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sehun lagi. Jika Yuri bisa mengantarku kesana aku bisa memeriksanya dan kemudian mengantarnya pulang.

Yuri mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku untuk melihat bagaimana bahagianya dia mendengar ini. Aku tidak akan tinggal. Dia tidak perlu melambungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi. "Ini hanya tentang Minho. Aku tidak… Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana."

Dia tampaknya tidak percaya padaku. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu."

Aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk meyakinkannya. Aku menyerahkan ponsel padanya dan kembali ke kamar sementaraku untuk berkemas beberapa hal.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	8. Never Too Far : Chapter 8

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 8**

 _Oh Sehun._

Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah padaku dan pergi berdansa dengan salah seorang gadis yang telah main mata dengan kami ketika kami berjalan masuk ke klub. Dia datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang dan aku membutuhkan pengalihan tapi sekarang saat aku sudah disini yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah segera pergi. Meminum birku, aku tidak mencoba untuk membuat kontak mata dengan siapa pun.

Aku terus menunduk dan cemberut. Itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan. Ucapan Ravi itu terus berputar di kepalaku. Aku takut… Tidak, aku terlalu takut untuk membiarkan diriku percaya bahwa dia akan kembali ke sini. Aku telah melihat wajahnya malam itu di kamar hotel. Dia begitu kosong. Emosi di matanya hilang. Dia telah selesai-dengan ku, dengan Ayahnya, dengan segala sesuatu nya. Cinta itu kejam. Sangat kejam.

Kursi _bar_ di sampingku berbunyi di lantai saat itu di duduki. Aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin siapa pun untuk berbicara denganku.

"Tolong katakan padaku bahwa mimik cemberut di wajah gantengmu itu bukanlah karena seorang gadis. Kau mungkin menghancurkan hatiku." Suara perempuan itu terdengar akrab.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke sisi hanya cukup untuk melihat wajahnya. Meskipun dia lebih tua sekarang aku langsung mengenalinya. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh pria dalam hidupnya dan gadis yang mengambil keperjakaan mereka adalah salah satunya. Krystal Jung. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku dan sedang mengunjungi neneknya kala musim panas saat aku berumur empat belas tahun. Itu bukanlah cinta. Lebih seperti pelajaran hidup.

"Krystal," jawabku, lega itu bukanlah perempuan lain yang tidak ku kenal yang ingin melemparkan dirinya kepadaku.

"Dan dia mengingat namaku. Aku terkesan," jawabnya lalu memandang bartender dan tersenyum. "Tolong _Jack n Coke._ "

"Para pria tidak pernah melupakan wanita pertamanya."

Dia bergeser di bangkunya, menyilangkan kaki dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapku menyebabkan rambut hitam panjangnya jatuh di salah satu bahu. Dia masih memanjangkannya. Aku pernah terpesona akan hal itu dulu.

"Kebanyakan para pria tidak tetapi kau telah menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan orang. Ketenaran harus mengubahmu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Ayahku yang terkenal bukan aku," bentakku, membenci hal ini ketika wanita ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak mereka ketahui. Krystal dan aku telah bercinta beberapa kali tapi dia tidak benar-benar tahu banyak tentangku saat itu.

"Hmmm, terserah. Jadi, kenapa kau begitu murung?"

Aku tidak murung. Aku benar-benar kacau. Tapi dia bukan orang yang aku berniat untuk menceritakan curhatku. "Aku baik," jawabku dan melirik kembali ke lantai dansa berharap untuk menangkap perhatian Chanyeol. Aku sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Kau kelihatan seperti sedang patah hati dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal itu," katanya sambil meraih _Jack n Cock_ -nya.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu tentang kehidupan pribadiku, Krystal." Aku memberikan peringatan terdengar keras dan jelas di ujung suaraku.

" _Whoa_ sabar, tampan. Aku tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu kesal. Hanya berbasa-basi."

Kehidupan pribadiku bukanlah hal basa-basi. "Kalo begitu tanyakan saja padaku tentang cuaca sialan itu," kataku sambil membentak.

Dia tidak menanggapi dan aku senang. Mungkin dia akan pindah. Jangan ganggu aku.

"Aku sedang di kota, merawat Nenekku. Dia sakit dan aku butuh sesuatu yang baru untuk kulakukan dalam hidupku. Aku baru saja mengalami perceraian yang berantakan. Sebuah perubahan pemandangan dari Chicago adalah apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku akan berada di sini selama setidaknya enam bulan. Apakah kau akan jahat padaku selama aku disini atau kau akan baik padaku suatu saat dalam waktu dekat?"

Dia ingin berkencan denganku. Tidak, aku tidak siap untuk itu. Aku akan menjawabnya ketika ponselku memberitahu adanya pesan teks masuk. Lega karena memiliki jeda sejenak sehingga aku bisa berpikir tentang bagaimana aku akan menanggapi Krystal. Aku menarik ponsel keluar dari kantongku.

Aku tidak mengenali nomornya. Tapi "Hei Ini Yuri" menarik perhatianku dan aku berhenti bernapas saat aku membuka teks untuk membaca selengkapnya.

 _Hei ini Yuri. Jika kau bukanlah seseorang yang sangat bodoh, bangunlah dan bersiaplah dengan rencana._

Apa artinya itu? Apa yang aku lewati? Apakah Jongin di Rosemary? Apakah itu artinya ini? Aku berdiri dan menaruh cukup uang di bar untuk membayar birku dan minuman Krystal. "Aku harus pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Jaga dirimu," kataku sambil berlalu saat aku berjalan melalui kerumunan orang sampai aku menemukan Chanyeol sedang berdansa dengan seseorang berambut merah di lantai dansa.

Matanya bertemu mataku dan aku mengangguk ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang," kataku dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar. Aku akan meninggalkan dia disini jika dia tidak menyusulku saat aku mencapai _Range Rover_ ku. Jongin akan kesini. Aku akan mencari tahu. Bertanya pada Yuri apa yang dia maksudkan dengan pesan yang menyemangatiku itu bukanlah sia-sia.

 **.**

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	9. Never Too Far : Chapter 9

_**sassy.chessy** _present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 9**

 _Kim Jongin._

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kaki Yuri untuk membangunkannya. Dia telah tertidur selama hampir dua jam. Kami berada di luar pantai Rosemary dan aku memerlukannya untuk mengemudi agar aku bisa melihat truk Minho pada semua motel murah.

"Kita sudah sampai?" gumamnya mengantuk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hampir. Aku memerlukanmu untuk menyetir. Aku akan mencari truk Minho."

Yuri menatap bosan. Aku tahu dia melakukan ini hanya dengan harapan bisa membawaku ke Rosemary dan menjagaku disana. Dia kurang peduli tentang menemukan Minho. Tapi aku butuh tumpangan. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Minho. Dia dan aku akan berbicara. Dia tidak punya urusan untuk datang menemui Sehun. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengatakan pada Sehun tentang apa yang kubeli.

Bukan berarti aku ingin menyimpan rahasia itu dari Sehun. Hanya saja aku tidak akan membiarkan semua nya hilang begitu saja. Aku perlu memprosesnya. Mencari tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kemudian aku akan menghubungi Sehun. Minho pergi menemui Sehun seperti orang gila bukanlah hal yang ku inginkan. Aku tetap tidak percaya dia melakukan itu.

"Berhenti disana. Aku ingin masuk kesana dan pertama-tama aku mau _latte_ untukku," perintah Yuri. Aku melakukan sesuai yang dia katakan dan memarkir mobil di depan _Starbucks_.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Yuri saat dia membuka pintu. Aku tidak yakin kalau kafein bagus untuk… untuk si bayi. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menunggu sampai dia keluar dari pintu sebelum aku mengeluarkan isakan dari dadaku yang tidak kuharapkan. Aku tidak berfikir apa arti dua garis merah itu. Seorang bayi. Bayi Sehun. Oh, Tuhan.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mengelilingi mobil untuk menuju pintu penumpang. Saat aku kembali ke mobil dan hendak masuk Yuri sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Dia terlihat sedikit waspada sekarang. Aku mendorong kembali pikiran tentang bayiku dan fokus untuk menemukan Minho. Aku bisa menjalani masa depanku, masa depan bayiku nanti.

"Ok. Aku punya kafein. Aku siap menemukan pria ini."

Aku tidak membetulkan ucapan Yuri. Aku tahu dia sudah tahu namanya sekarang. Aku mengucapkannya beberapa kali. Hanya saja dia menolak untuk mengetahuinya. Baginya ini adalah bentuk dari pemberontakan. Minho mewakili Summit dan dia tidak ingin aku pergi ke Summit. Malahan kejengkelannya itu membuatku hangat. Dia menginginkanku dan rasanya menyenangkan.

"Dia meninggalkan Rosemary karena harga kamar hotel. Jadi, dia mungkin ada di suatu tempat yang sesuai dengannya. Biasakah kau membawaku ke beberapa tempat itu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggangguk tetapi tidak menatapku. Dia mengetik pesan. Bagus. Aku memerlukannya untuk fokus dan dia malah sepertinya mengatakan pada Ravi kalau kami hampir sampai. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin Ravi mengetahui sesuatu.

Kami mengemudi selama tiga puluh menit dengan aku memeriksa tempat parkir pada semua motel murah di kota. Hal ini membuatku frustasi. Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat. "Bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku akan meneleponnya dan memberitahu kalau aku mencarinya. Dia akan mengatakan padaku keberadaannya kalau dia tahu aku sudah berkendara sampai sejauh ini."

Yuri memberikan ponselnya padaku dan aku dengan cepat memencet nomor Minho. Terdengar nada dering dua kali.

"Halo?"

"Minho. Ini aku. Kau ada dimana? Aku ada di luar kota Rosemary dan aku tidak bisa menemukan trukmu dimana pun."

Sunyi, kemudian "Sialan."

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu. Aku datang untuk membawa mu pulang." Aku tahu dia putus asa kalau aku datang mendekati Rosemary lagi.

"Ku bilang pada mu aku akan pulang segera setelah aku menyelesaikan semua nya, Jongin. Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada disana?" Kejengkelan dalam suaranya menggangguku. Kau akan berfikiran dia tidak bahagia ketika aku datang untuk mendatanginya.

"Kau ada di mana Minho?" tanyaku lagi. Kemudian aku mendengar. Suara wanita di belakangnya. Telepon nya jadi teredam. Tidak diperlukan otak pintar untuk mencari apa yang dilakukan Minho dengan seorang wanita dan dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Hal ini membuatku marah. Bukan karena kupikir Minho dan aku punya kesempatan tetapi karena dia membiarkanku berfikir dia terluka dan sendirian di kota asing. Pecundang.

"Dengar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainan bodoh mu, Minho. Aku akan kesana, selesai. Lain kali, bisakah aku tidak membuatnya terdengar seolah kau membutuhkanku padalah jelas kau tidak butuh."

"Tidak, Jongin. Dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah aku menelepon jadi aku kembali ke truk dan pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin menemuimu."

Seorang gadis berteriak marah dari sisi lain dari telepon. Dia marah pada siapa pun yang bersamanya. Pria ini bodoh.

"Pergilah buat temanmu merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Aku tidak butuh apa pun darimu. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

"JONGIN! _NO_! Aku mencintai mu, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong dengar kan aku," dia memohon dan gadis yang bersamanya menjadi lebih histeris. "Diam Sulli!" Dia menggeram dan aku tahu dia kembali ke Summit. Dia bersama Sulli.

"Kau pergi bersama Sulli? Kau sudah pulang jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi dan pergi menemui Sulli? Kau aneh, Minho. Kenyataannya? Kau tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi. Tapi berhentilah dan berfikir untuk mengubah perasaan orang lain. Kau tetap bercumbu dengan Sulli dan itu salah. Berhentilah berfikir dengan kejantananmu dan dewasalah."

Aku menekan tombol _end_ dan memberikan kembali ponselnya pada Yuri. Matanya melebar saat dia manatapku. "Dia sudah kembali ke Summit," kataku menjelaskan.

" _Yeag_ … aku tahu," kata Yuri pelan. Dia menunggu. Dia layak mendapatkan lebih. Dia telah membawaku kembali kesini. Dia juga satu-satunya sahabat sejati yang ku punya. Minho bukan lah teman.

Tidak juga. Seorang sahabat sejati tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Bisakah aku tidur di tempatmu malam ini? Ku pikir aku tidak akan kembali kesana. Aku akan segera pergi. Aku akan mencari tahu kemana aku akan pergi besok dan kemudian ketika aku sampai disana aku akan meminta Granny Gyu mengirimkan sisa barangku. Sepertinya aku tidak punya terlalu banyak barang. Trukku berada di pemakamam. Truk itu tidak akan pernah bisa di pakai untuk perjalanan lagi."

Yuri mengangguk dan menyalakan mobil kemudian keluar menuju jalan. "Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selama kau membutuhkannya. Atau lebih lama," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih," kataku sebelum menyandarkan kepalaku ke kursi dan menghirup napas dalam dalam. Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

Aroma dari bacon menjadi lebih tajam dan semakin tajam saatku hirup. Seolah bacon itu mengambil alih semua indraku. Tenggorokanku sesak. Perutku bergulung oleh bau yang tajam itu. Bunyi desis minyak terdengar dari suatu tempat. Sebelum aku benar-benar bisa membuka mataku kakiku telah menapak lantai dan aku lari ke kamar mandi.

Untung saja apartemen Yuri tidak telalu besar dan aku tidak perlu berlari jauh.

"Jongin?" Suara Yuri memanggil dari dapur tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Menjatuhkan lututku di depan toilet aku memegang tempat duduk porselen dengan kedua tanganku dan mulai memuntahkan semua isi dari perutku hingga tidak ada yang tersisa selain didera kekeringan yang melumpuhkan tubuhku. Setiap kali aku berfikir telah selesai aku mencium lagi bau bacon bercampur dengan muntahan dan aku akan mulai muntah lagi.

Aku begitu lemah, tubuhku bergetar saat aku mencoba untuk muntah dan tidak ada lagi yang keluar. Sebuah lap dingin ada di wajahku dan Yuri berdiri di depanku mengguyur toilet dan kemudian menyandarkanku pada dinding.

Aku meletakkan lap pada hidungku untuk menghalangi bau. Yuri tahu dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Setelah dia menyalakan kipas angin dia meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menatapku. Ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya membingungkanku.

Aku sakit. Apa yang aneh dengan itu?

"Bacon? Bau bacon membuat mu mual?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap menatapku seolah dia tidak mempercayainya. "Dan kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada ku, bukan? Kau akan menaruh pantatmu pada bus sialan dan pergi begitu saja. Sendirian saja. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai mu, Jongin. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis pintar yang mengajariku agar pria tidak mempermainkanku? Hmmm? Kemana pergi nya dia? Karena rencanamu disini payah. Sangat payah. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau punya teman disini. Kau akan membutuhkan teman… dan ku harap kau berniat mengatakan Sehun tentang hal ini juga. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik kalau ini adalah bayinya."

Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku hanya muntah. Banyak orang yang terkena virus. "Ini hanya virus," gumamku.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Ini hanya bacon, Jongin. Kau tidur begitu nyenyak di sofa dan saat aku mulai memasak bacon kau mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh dan terlonjak dan berbalik. Kemudian kau berlari seperti peluru yang hendak di muntahkan. Ini bukan ilmu pengetahuan tentang roket sayang. Hilangkan ekspresi terkejut itu dari wajahmu."

Aku tidak bisa bohong padanya. Dia adalah temanku. Mungkin satu-satu nya yang kumiliki sekarang. Aku menarik lututku ke atas dagu dan membungkus lengan disekeliling kaki ku. Ini adalah cara untuk memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika aku merasa dunia seolah hancur disekitarku dan tidak bisa mengendalikan nya aku akan selalu memeluk diriku seperti ini.

"Itulah kenapa Minho datang kesini. Dia mengetahui aku membeli tes kehamilan kemarin. Aku tahu itulah mengapa dia kemari. Untuk bertanya pada Sehun... untuk bertanya tentang hubungan antara Sehun dan aku. Aku menolak untuk bicara dengan Minho tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang Sehun sama sekali. Kemudian aku terlambat. Terlambat dua minggu. Ku pikir aku akan membeli beberapa tes dan itu akan jadi negatif dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku menghentikan penjelasanku dan mengistirahatkan pipi pada lutut ku.

"Tes itu… semua nya positif?" tanya Yuri.

Aku mengangguk dan tidak menatapnya.

"Kau akan mengatakan nya pada Sehun? Atau kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja?"

Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun? Adiknya membenci ku. Ibunya membenci ku. Mereka membenci ibuku. Dan aku membenci ayahku. Bagi Sehun menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayi ini membuatnya menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak bisa memintanya melakukan itu.

Meskipun mereka semua kejam. Dia mencintai mereka. Dan dia tidak akan menyerah pada Irene. Aku sudah tahu itu ketika terjadi padaku dan Irene, dia telah memilih Irene. Dia akan melakukannya sampai kapan pun. Ketika aku tahu semuanya. Dia akan menyimpan rahasianya. Dia memilihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya." kataku pelan.

"Apakah itu benar? Karena dia perlu tahu pentingnya menjadi seorang pria dan berada disana untukmu. Pelarian ini bodoh."

Dia tidak tahu semuanya. Dia hanya tahu sedikit dan hanya sepotong. Ini hanya cerita tentang Irene dan tidak ada yang lain di mata Sehun. Tapi aku tidak setuju. Ini juga ceritaku. Irene tetap memiliki kedua orang tua dan kakaknya. Aku tidak punya siapa siapa. Ibuku telah meninggal. Adikku telah meninggal. Dan ayahku mungkin juga sudah meninggal. Jadi cerita ini lebih menjadi milikku daripada dia. Mungkin lebih.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Yuri. Dia satu-satunya temanku di dunia dan jika aku ingin bercerita tentang hal ini maka dia lah orang satu-satunya.

.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	10. Never Too Far : Chapter 10

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 10**

 _Oh Sehun._

Sudah tiga minggu, empat hari, dan dua belas jam sejak aku melihatnya. Sejak dia menghancurkan hatiku. Jika aku mabuk, Aku menyalahkan alkohol. Itu pasti hanya khayalan, khayalan yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku belum mabuk. Tidak setetes pun. Tidak ada yang salah pada Jongin. Itu memang dia. Dia memang benar-benar di sini. Jongin kembali ke Rosemary. Dia ada di rumahku.

Aku telah menghabiskan lima jam semalam mengemudi seluruh tempat sialan untuk mencari Yuri berharap dia akan membawaku pada Jongin. Tapi aku tidak menemukan keduanya. Kembali ke rumah dan menerima kekalahan, sangat menyakitkan. Aku telah meyakinkan diriku bahwa Yuri masih di Summit bersama Jongin.

Mungkin pesan dari Yuri adalah pesan ketika mabuk dan tidak lebih.

Aku terpana melihatnya. Dia lebih kurus dan aku tidak menyukainya. Apakah dia tidak makan? Apakah dia sakit?

"Halo, Sehun" katanya, memecah kesunyian. Bunyi suaranya hampir meluluhkanku. Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan suaranya.

"Jongin," Aku berhasil mengucapkannya, takut bahwa aku akan menakutinya hanya dengan berbicara.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan membalutkan sehelai rambutnya di jarinya dan menariknya dengan sedekit keras. Dia gugup. Aku tidak menyukai bahwa aku membuat dia gugup. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah?

"Bisakah kita berbicara?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya." Aku melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan dia masuk.

"Masuklah."

Dia berhenti dan melirikku menuju rumah. Rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya membuatku diam-diam mengutuk diriku sendiri. Dia telah terluka di sini. Dunianya telah hancur di rumahku.

Sialan. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seperti itu tentang rumahku.

Tidak ketika ada kenangan bagus juga di sini.

"Apakah kau sendirian?" tanyanya. Matanya berpindah kembali menatapku.

Jongin tidak ingin melihat ibuku atau ayahnya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ini bukan tentang rumah. "Aku memaksa mereka untuk pergi di hari kau pergi." Aku membalas, menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

Matanya membelalak. Kenapa ini mengejutkannya? Tidakkah dia mengerti? Dia datang lebih awal. Aku sudah memberitahunya di kamar hotel itu. "Oh. Aku tidak tahu…" dia berhenti. Kami berdua tahu dia tidak tahu karena dia menyingkirkanku dari hidupnya.

"Hanya aku. Kecuali untuk kunjungan sesekali Chanyeol, selalu hanya aku." Dia harus tahu aku belum pindah. Aku tidak pindah.

Jongin berjalan ke dalam rumah dan aku mengepalkan tangan menjadi genggaman ketika aroma familiar manisnya mengikutinya.

Begitu banyak malam dengan aku duduk disini dan bermimpi melihatnya berjalan kembali dalam hidupku. Duniaku.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkanmu sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanyaku, berpikir bagaimana aku benar-benar ingin meminta dia untuk berbicara denganku. Untuk tinggal denganku. Untuk memaafkanku.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk menatapku. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku… aku hanya… aku berada di kota dan…" Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan aku melawan dorongan untuk meraih dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Apakah kau memukul Minho?"

Minho. Sialan. Dia tahu tentang Minho. Apakah dia di sini untuk membicarakan Minho? "Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya." Jawabku melalui gigi terkatup.

Jongin menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya bisa membayangkan," dia bergumam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku karena dia datang ke sini. Dia tidak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keseluruhan. Dia hanya bertindak impulsif." Dia tidak membelanya. Dia meminta maaf untuknya. Itu bukan tugasnya. Bajingan bodoh itu bukan tanggung jawabnya atau salahnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuknya, Jongin. Itu membuatku ingin memburunya." Aku menggeram, tidak mampu mengontrol reaksiku.

"Itu salahku dia ke sini, Sehun. Makanya aku meminta maaf. Aku menyinggung perasaannya dan dia mengira itu semua karena kau, jadi dia ke sini sebelum membicarakannya denganku."

Membicarakannya dengan dia? Apa yang Minho perlu bicarakan dengannya? "Dia harus mundur. Kalau dia terlalu-"

"Sehun. Tenanglah. Kami teman lama. Tidak lebih. Aku memberitahunya beberapa hal yang aku ingin katakan dari dulu. Dia tidak menyukainya. Aku kejam tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku lelah untuk menjaga perasaannya. Dia mendesakku terlalu jauh. Hanya itu."

Aku mengambil napas dalam tetapi dentuman di kepalaku semakin keras.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menemuinya?" Aku perlu tahu apakah itu penyebab kenapa Jongin disini. Jika hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku, hatiku harus menghadapinya.

Jongin berjalan ke arah tangga bukannya pergi ke ruang tamu. Aku memperhatikan itu. Aku mengerti. Dia mungkin masuk ke rumahku tapi dia tidak bisa berjalan ke dalam dan menghadapinya. Belum. Mungkin tidak akan pernah. "Dia mungkin telah menjadi alasanku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Yuri." Dia berhenti sejenak dan menghela napas. "Tapi dia sudah pergi ketika aku sampai di sini. Aku disini untuk alasan lain. Aku… Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Dia datang ke sini untuk berbicara denganku. Sudahkah waktunya cukup? Aku gunakan setiap kekuatan yang aku miliki untuk berdiri diam dan tidak pergi menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Fakta dia ingin melihatku sudah cukup. "Aku senang kau datang," kataku.

Kerutan kecil itu kembali dan Jongin tidak melihat langsung ke arahku. "Semuanya masih sama. Aku belum bisa untuk membiarkannya pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayaimu. Bahkan… bahkan jika aku mau. Aku tidak bisa."

Apa-apaan itu artinya? Debaran di telingaku semakin kuat.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Summit. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Aku harus bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Apa? "Apa kau pindah dengan Yuri?" tanyaku, merasa ragu jika aku masih tidur dan ini adalah mimpi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Tapi pagi ini aku berbicara dengan Yuri dan kupikir mungkin jika aku menemuimu dan berbicara denganmu dan menghadapi… ini, aku akan bisa tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara waktu. Tidak akan permanen; Aku akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan. Hanya sampai aku punya waktu untuk memutuskan kemana aku akan pergi selanjutnya."

Jongin masih berencana untuk pergi. Aku perlu merubah itu. Aku punya beberapa bulan jika dia tinggal di sini. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkan hotel aku punya harapan. "Aku pikir itu bijak. Tidak ada alasan untuk membuat keputusan dengan tergesa-gesa ketika kau memiliki pilihan yang tepat disini." Dia bisa tinggal di rumahku gratis. Di tempat tidurku. Bersamaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menawarkan itu. Dia tidak akan pernah setuju.

.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	11. Never Too Far : Chapter 11

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Fallen Too Far : Chapter 11**

"Aku akan bekerja di klub. Kita akan… umm… bertemu di lain kesempatan. Aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain tapi aku butuh uang dari klub." Aku menjelaskan hal ini kepada diriku sama seperti aku menjelaskannya pada Sehun. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang akanku katakan saat aku muncul disini. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku harus berhadapan dengannya. Pada awalnya Yuri telah memohon padaku untuk memberitahu Sehun tentang kehamilanku.

Akan tetapi, setelah dia mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan ayahku dan Irene dan ibunya, dia tidak berpihak lagi pada Sehun seperti sebelumnya. Dia setuju bahwa tidak ada untungnya memberitahu Sehun mengenai apapun.

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali ke rumah ini setelah aku meninggalkannya tiga setengah minggu yang lalu adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Harapanku bahwa hatiku tidak akan bereaksi saat melihat wajah Sehun telah sia-sia. Dadaku mengerut sangat parah sehingga suatu keajaiban bahwa aku masih bisa bernapas. Tidak perlu berbicara. Aku hamil bayinya… bayi kami. Tapi kebohongan. Penipuan. Siapa dirinya. Semua itu telah menahanku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya dia dengar. Aku tidak bisa.

Itu salah. Aku telah menjadi seseorang yang egois. Aku tahu itu. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Bayi yang aku kandung sekarang mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu tentangnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaaanku padanya mengaburkan tujuanku akan masa depanku… atau masa depan anakku. Ayahku, ibunya dan adiknya tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak bisa.

"Tentu saja. Yeah, bekerja di klub akan menghasilkan banyak uang."

Dia berhenti dan menjalankan tangannya di rambutnya. "Jongin, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak bagiku. Kau tidak butuh izinku. Ini adalah yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Adanya kau disini. Melihat wajahmu. Ya Tuhan, sayang, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak gemetar dengan adanya kau berdiri di rumahku sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak sekarang. Aku tidak pernah mengira dia akan mengatakan semua hal itu. Percakapan yang kaku dan menegangkan menjadi lebih dari yang aku perkirakan. Itu adalah yang aku inginkan. Hatiku tidak bisa menerima yang lainnya. "Aku harus pergi, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak masalah dengan adanya diriku di kota ini. Aku akan menjaga jarak."

Sehun bergerak sangat cepat hingga aku tidak menyadari sampai dia berdiri antara aku dan pintu. "Aku minta maaf. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Aku mencoba untuk berhati-hati tetapi aku menghancurkannya. Aku akan berbuat lebih baik. Aku janji. Pergilah ke tempat Yuri. Lupakan apa yang baru saja aku katakan. Aku akan bersikap baik. Aku janji. Hanya saja… hanya saja jangan pergi. Tolonglah."

Apa yang akan kukatakan? Dia berusaha membuatku untuk menenangkannya. Untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dia senjata mematikan bagi emosi dan akal sehatku. Jarak. Kami butuh jarak.

Aku mengangguk dan melangkah melewatinya. "Aku akan… umm… mungkin akan bertemu lagi denganmu." Aku berhasil mengeluarkan suara parau sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah.

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang tapi aku tahu dia melihatku pergi. Itu satu-satunya alasan aku tidak berlari. Jarak… kami butuh jarak. Dan aku butuh menangis.

Seolah dia tahu kalau aku datang. Aku sudah memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke ruang makan dan mencari Tao. Aku rasa Tao tahu dimana menemukan Mark. Tetapi Mark telah menungguku di pintu saat aku membuka pintu masuk belakang klub.

"Dan dia kembali. Sejujurnya aku mengira kau tidak akan kembali," Mark menggumam saat pintu tertutup di belakangku.

"Mungkin hanya sebentar," jawabku.

Mark berkedip padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya menuju ruangan yang mengarah ke kantornya. "Ayo kita bicara."

"Oke," aku berkata sambil mengikutinya.

"Yuri sudah meneleponku dua kali hari ini. Dia ingin tahu apakah aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Memastikan kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali," Mark berkata sambil membuka pintu kantornya dan menahannya supaya aku bisa masuk kedalam. "Yang tidak kusangka adalah telepon yang baru saja ku terima sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Itu mengejutkanku. Dari caramu melarikan diri dari sini tiga minggu yang lalu dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, aku tidak mengira dia akan meneleponku untuk kepentinganmu. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah setuju bahwa kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali."

Aku berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya. Apakah benar yang kudengar darinya? "Sehun?" Tanyaku, hampir takut bahwa aku berhalusinasi terhadap komentar itu.

Mark menutup pintunya kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di depan mejanya. Dia bersandar pada kayu berkilau yang terlihat mahal itu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Senyum yang ada sejak aku datang telah hilang. Dia terlihat lebih khawatir sekarang.

"Ya, Sehun. Aku tahu kebenaran telah terungkap. Ravi telah memberitahuku sebagian. Setidaknya hanya yang dia ketahui. Tapi kemudian aku tahu siapa dirimu. Atau yang disangka Sehun dan Irene sebelumnya. Aku memperingatkanmu bahwa Sehun akan memilih Irene. Dia telah memilihnya saat aku memberimu peringatan. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke semua ini? Apakah Alabama begitu buruknya?"

Tidak. Alabama tidak seburuk itu. Tetapi berusia sembilan belas tahun dan hamil sendirian tanpa keluarga cukup buruk.

Bagaimanapun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan pada Mark. "Kembali kesini tidak mudah. Melihat… mereka, juga tidak mudah. Tapi aku perlu mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Kemana aku akan pergi. Tak ada yang tersisa bagiku di Alabama. Aku tidak bisa berada disana dan berpura-pura ada yang kumiliki disana. Ini waktunya bagiku menemukan hidup baru. Dan Yuri adalah satu-satunya temanku. Pilihan tempat untukku pergi sedikit terbatas."

Alis Mark bergerak naik. "Ouch. Lalu aku apa? Aku pikir kita teman."

Tersenyum, aku berjalan dan berdiri di belakang kursi di seberang Mark. "Kita teman tapi… bukan teman dekat."

"Bukan karena aku tidak mencoba yang terbaik."

Aku tertawa kecil dan Mark menyeringai. "Senang mendengar itu. Aku merindukannya."

Mungkin kembali tidak akan begitu sulit.

"Kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu. Itu milikmu. Aku punya masalah dengan para perempuan pembawa minuman dan Tao masih merajuk. Dia tidak akrab dengan pelayan yang lain. Dia juga merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku. "Aku menghargainya. Aku ingin jujur padamu. Dalam empat bulan, aku bermaksud untuk pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya. Aku punya…"

"Kau punya kehidupan yang harus kau cari. Yah, aku mendengarmu. Rosemary bukanlah tempat untuk menanam akarmu. Aku mengerti. Untuk berapapun lamanya, kau mendapatkan pekerjaan."

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	12. Never Too Far : Chapter 12

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 _Oh Sehun._

Aku mengetuk sekali sebelum membuka pintu kondominium milik Irene dan berjalan masuk. Mobilnya terparkir di luar. Aku tahu dia disini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tahu kalau aku ada disini.

Aku pernah membuat kesalahan dengan tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan kemudian aku melihat adikku sedang mengangkang di pangkuan seorang cowok. Rasanya aku ingin mencuci mata dan otakku setelah kejadian itu.

"Irene, ini aku. Kita harus bicara." Aku memanggilnya kemudian menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku melangkah ke ruang tamu dan bunyi yang tidak lebih dari suara hening dan langkah kaki yang datang dari arah kamar tidur utama hampir membuatku berbalik dan pergi. Tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Ini lebih penting. Teman tidurnya harus pulang sekarang bagaimanapun juga. Ini sudah lebih dari jam sebelas.

Pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka dan tertutup. Menarik. Siapapun yang ada disini, dia menetap. Kami harus pergi keluar ke balkon untuk berbicara. Aku tidak ingin membahas Jongin di depan orang lain.

Aku mungkin kenal dengan pria yang ada di kamar itu. Itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Irene menyembunyikannya di dalam sana.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang menelepon dulu sebelum datang?" Irene membentak saat dia berjalan ke ruang tamu memakai mantel sutera pendek. Dia semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Ibu kami seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Ini hampir jam makan siang, Irene. Kau tidak bisa menahan pria mu di tempat tidur sepanjang hari," jawab ku dan membuka pintu ke arah balkon yang menghadap ke arah laut. "Aku butuh berbicara denganmu dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya di tempat yang bisa di dengar teman menginapmu."

Irene memutar matanya dan melangkah keluar. "Aku merasa aneh bahwa ketika aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu selama berminggu-minggu dan kemudian kau sekarang ingin berbicara denganku, kau menerobos masuk seenaknya seakan aku tidak punya kehidupan. Setidaknya aku meneleponmu terlebih dahulu." Dia juga mulai terdengar seperti ibu kami.

"Aku pemilik kondo ini, Irene. Aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau." Aku mengingatkannya. Dia akan pergi dari sini pada pertengahan Agustus untuk kembali ke asrama mahasiswanya dan jurusan kuliah yang belum dia putuskan. Kampus adalah fungsi sosial baginya. Dia tahu aku akan membayar tagihan dan uang sekolahnya. Aku selalu mengurus semua hal untuknya.

"Sangat menyebalkan. Tentang apa ini? Aku bahkan belum minum kopi." Dia juga tidak takut kepadaku. Bukan berarti aku ingin dia takut padaku, tapi ini saatnya dia bersikap dewasa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membuat Jongin melarikan diri. Dalam sebulan, Irene akan pergi. Biasanya aku juga akan pergi. Tapi tidak tahun ini. Aku akan tetap berada di Rosemary. Ibu harus mencari lokasi lain. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan rumah ini secara gratis sepanjang tahun ini.

"Jongin telah kembali." Aku mengatakan secara terus terang. Aku telah memiliki waktu untuk melihat segalanya dari sudut yang berbeda. Aku tidak lagi merasa bahwa Irene adalah seorang korban. Saat kecil dia memang korban tapi begitu juga dengan Jongin. Irene menegang dan matanya berkilat penuh kebencian yang mengarah kepada ayahnya alih-alih kepada Jongin. "Jangan mengatakan apapun. Biarkan aku bicara lebih dulu atau aku akan mengusir teman menginapmu keluar dari kondo-ku. Aku yang berkuasa disini Irene. Ibu kita tidak punya apa-apa. Aku menghidupi kalian berdua. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk apapun. Tidak pernah. Tapi sekarang aku akan memintanya… tidak, aku akan menuntutmu untuk mendengarkanku dan mengikuti ucapanku."

Kemarahan Irene memudar dan sekarang si anak manja ada disana melihat ke arahku. Dia tidak suka diperintah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Ibuku atas sikapnya itu, tidak seluruhnya. Aku juga merupakan penyebabnya. Kepuasan yang berlebihan telah menghancurkan Irene.

"Aku benci dia," Irene mendidih.

"Aku bilang dengarkan aku. Jangan berasumsi aku menggertak, Irene. Karena kali ini kau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang aku pedulikan. Hal ini mempengaruhiku, jadi dengarkan dan tutup mulutmu."

Matanya membulat terkejut. Aku yakin aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya. Aku sendiri juga sedikit merasa terkejut. Mendengar kebencian dalam suaranya yang mengarah kepada Jongin telah membuatku marah.

"Jongin tinggal dengan Yuri. Mark telah memberi Jongin pekerjaannya kembali. Dia tidak memiliki apapun di Alabama. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun. Ayah yang kalian berdua miliki tidak berguna. Baginya Ayahnya sudah mati. Dia kembali untuk mencari tahu dimana tempat yang tepat baginya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia telah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi ketika kebenaran telah terungkap membuat dunianya hancur sehingga dia melarikan diri. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban bahwa dia telah kembali. Aku ingin dia kembali disini, Irene. Kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengar ini, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk memastikan dia aman. Dia telah aman dan tidak ada seorangpun, benar-benar seorang pun, bahkan adikku sendiri, yang akan membuatnya merasa tidak diinginkan. Kau akan segera pergi. Kau bisa menyimpan kebencianmu yang salah tempat itu jika kau ingin, tapi suatu hari nanti aku harap kau cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang untuk dibenci disini."

Irene tenggelam dalam kursi santai yang dia taruh disini untuk bersantai dan membaca buku. Aku juga mencintai Irene. Aku telah melindunginya sepanjang hidupku. Memberitahunya hal ini dan mengancamnya adalah hal yang sulit tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakiti Jongin lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya. Jongin tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi padaku selama Irene masih menyiksa hidupnya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku," Irene berbisik.

"Ini bukan kontes, Irene. Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau mendapatkan Ayah. Jongin kehilangannya. Kau menang. Sekarang lepaskan."

Irene mengangkat matanya dan air mata menempel pada bulu matanya. "Dia membuatmu membenciku."

Drama sialan. Irene hidup dalam opera sabun dalam kepalanya. "Irene, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah adikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahnya. Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Itu mungkin halangan yang besar bagi rencanamu untuk menaklukkan dan menghancurkannya, tapi sayangku, sudah waktunya bagimu untuk melupakan masalah tentang Ayahmu. Tiga tahun yang lalu dia telah kembali. Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan rencanamu."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga adalah yang utama?" Dia tercekik.

"Jangan bawa-bawa itu. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa aku selalu mengutamakanmu sepanjang hidupku. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku ada disana. Tapi kita sekarang sudah dewasa, Irene."

Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya kemudian berdiri. Aku tidak bisa bilang apakah air matanya asli atau palsu. Dia bisa menyalakan dan mematikannya dalam sekejap. "Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sekolah lebih awal. Kau juga tidak menginginkanku disini bagaimanapun juga. Kau telah memilihnya."

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku, Irene. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau bersikap baik. Pikirkan orang lain sebagai gantinya. Kau punya hati. Aku pernah melihatnya. Sekarang waktunya untuk menggunakannya."

Punggung Irene mengencang. "Jika kita sudah selesai bisakah kau meninggalkan kondo-mu?"

Aku mengangguk. " _Yeah._ Aku selesai." Aku menjawab dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku berjalan menuju pintu depan. Waktu akan menunjukkan apakah aku harus menggunakan ancaman untuk memberi adikku pelajaran. Aku harap aku tidak perlu melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	13. Never Too Far : Chapter 13

**_sassy.chessy_** update :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Fa** **r**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter1 3**

 _Kim Jongin._

Aku membutuhkan barang-barangku dan aku butuh untuk menjual trukku. Ini tidak akan pernah sampai sejauh ini. Minho telah memeriksanya untukku minggu lalu setelah mengetahuinya rusak dan dia mengatakan dia mampu untuk memperbaikinya. Biaya untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakannya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak dari yang bisa aku keluarkan. Menelepon dan bertanya kepada Granny Gyu atau Minho untuk mengirim barang-barangku dan menjual truk sepertinya tidak benar. Mereka layak mendapat penjelasan… atau setidaknya Granny Gyu harus mendapatkannya. Dia memberikanku tempat tinggal, sebuah tempat tidur dan memberikan aku makan selama tiga minggu. Aku sudah harus kembali ke Summit untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Granny Gyu. Mark telah memberikanku beberapa hari untuk menetap sebelum aku mulai kembali bekerja.

Yuri sudah meminta izin kemarin untuk membawaku mengajukan Medicaid. Sudah waktunya aku untuk memeriksakan ke dokter, tapi pertama-tama aku memerlukan asuransi. Hari ini aku mendengarnya memberitahu Ravi tentang bagaimana dia akan menghadapi kencan pertama mereka malam ini. Aku telah memonopoli semua waktunya sejak dia datang dan menemukanku. Aku mulai merasa telah merepotkannya. Aku benci perasaan itu. Aku bisa naik bus. Itu akan lebih terjangkau dan tidak akan membebani Yuri, tentunya. Aku membuka laptop Yuri dan mulai mencari jadwal bus.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsi pikiranku. Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mencari terminal bus dan pergi membuka pintu. Sehun berdiri disana, dengan sebelah tangannya diselipkan kedepan jeans-nya dan baju kaos ketat yang dipakainya, sungguh bukan seperti apa yang aku perkirakan. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk melepas kacamata _aviator_ -nya. Aku berharap dia membiarkan benda itu untuk tetap disana. Warna silver dari matanya saat terkena sinar matahari terlihat lebih menakjubkan dari apa yang pernah aku ingat.

"Hey, aku melihat Yuri di _clubhouse_. Dia mengatakan kau berada disini," jelasnya. Dia terlihat gugup. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya gugup sebelumnya.

" _Yeah..._ um Mark memberikan aku beberapa hari untuk mengambil barang-barangku dari Summit sebelum aku mulai kembali bekerja."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?"

Aku mengangguk. " _Yeah._ Aku meninggalkannya disana. Aku hanya membawa tas menginap bersamaku. Aku belum merencanakan dengan pasti untuk menetap."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kau akan kesana? Aku tidak melihat trukmu."

"Aku baru saja mencari terminal bus dan melihat mana yang terdekat dari sini."

Kerutan dikening Sehun semakin dalam. "Itu menghabiskan 40 menit. Semua jalur di _Fort Walton Beach_."

Itu tidak seburuk seperti apa yang aku takuti.

"Bus tidaklah aman, Jongin. Aku tidak suka idemu menggunakan bus. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu. Aku mohon. Aku akan membawamu kesana lebih cepat dan itu gratis. Kau bisa menyimpan uangmu."

Pergi bersamanya? Seluruh perjalanan ke Summit hingga balik? Apakah itu sebuah ide yang bagus?

"Aku tidak tahu…" Aku terdiam karena sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hatiku tidak siap untuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun.

"Kita bahkan tidak perlu bicara… atau kita bisa jika kau ingin. Aku akan membiarkanmu memilih musik dan aku tidak akan memprotesnya."

Jika aku kembali dengan Sehun, maka Minho tidak akan melakukan perlawanan. Atau bisa saja dia melakukannya. Dia bisa memberitahu Sehun tentang kehamilan. Tapi akankah dia? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Minho kalau aku tengah hamil.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkan kebohongan dan sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku bahkan tidak akan meminta untuk itu. Kau tahu aku merasa bersalah dan jika aku bisa kembali dan merubah semuanya, aku ingin sekali. Aku mohon, Jongin, hanya sebagai seorang teman yang ingin menolong dan membiarkanmu untuk tetap selamat dari pria gila yang akan menyakitimu di bus, tolong biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Aku pikir tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan tentang mendapatkan kesakitan di dalam bus. Dan aku juga berpikir tentang fakta bahwa aku tidak hanya akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku punya kehidupan lain didalam perutku yang harus aku jaga.

" _Okay._ Ya. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ravi tergeletak di kursi biru besar yang terdapat diruang tamu Yuri dengan kakinya bersandar pada sandarannya dan Yuri meringkuk di pangkuannya. Aku berada di sofa, rasa-rasanya aku seperti percobaan ilmiah, karena mereka berdua menatapku bingung.

"Jadi kau setuju dengan Sehun untuk mengantarmu ke Summit besok untuk mengambil barang-barang? Maksudku kau tidak merasa aneh atau…" Yuri terdiam.

Itu akan terlihat aneh. Itu juga pasti akan menyakitkan berada didekatnya tapi aku butuh tumpangan. Yuri harus bekerja, tidak ada hari libur lain untuk membantuku minggu ini. "Dia yang menawarkan. Aku butuh tumpangan, jadi aku menjawab ya."

"Dan apakah segampang itu? Kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya?" Tanya Yuri.

"Karena dia meninggalkan bagian-bagian dimana Sehun meminta dan memohon," ucap Ravi sembari tergelak.

Aku menarik _afghan_ diatas bahuku. Aku kedinginan. Aku merasa sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini dimana terasa aneh karena sekarang musim panas di Florida. "Dia tidak memohon," jawabku, merasa terdorong untuk membela Sehun. Sekalipun dia memohon, itu bukanlah urusan Ravi.

" _Yeah,_ benar. Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu." Ravi meminum teh manis yang dibuatkan Yuri.

"Ini bukanlah urusan kita. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Ravi. Kita perlu memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan tentang menyewa tempat ini di akhir minggu."

Aku tidak akan lama disini. Aku sudah memberitahu Yuri. Pindah ke kondo yang lebih mahal bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bagian sewaku tidak akan bisa diatasi setelah kepergianku dan Yuri akan membayarnya sendiri.

Ravi mencium tangan Yuri dan menyeringai kearahnya. "Aku beritahu kau bahwa aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kalau kau membiarkan aku." Dia mengedipkan mata padanya dan aku memalingkan kepalaku. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka. Sehun dan aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Hubungan kami sangatlah sebentar. Intens dan singkat. Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya kalau aku memiliki kebebasan untuk meringkuk disisi Sehun kapanpun aku mau. Untuk mengetahui aku aman dan dia mencintaiku. Kami tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan seperti itu.

"Dan aku beritahu kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membayar sewaku. Maaf. Rencana baru. Oh, Jongin, kenapa kita tidak pergi mencari apartemen besok?"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengangguku sebelum aku setuju. Lalu, Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk.

"Kau seharusnya tidak masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemen wanita tanpa permisi. Dia bisa saja sedang telanjang," geram Ravi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar matanya kemudian tersenyum kearahku, "Aku melihat mobilmu disini, Ravi. Aku disini untuk membujuk Jongin apakah dia mau keluar bersamaku."

"Kau mencoba untuk diusir?" Tanya Ravi.

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melihatku. "Ayolah, Jongin, pergi bersamaku dan bersenang-senang."

Apakah Chanyeol pernah berbohong? Tentu dia telah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak kepadanya. Walaupun jika dia tahu, dialah orang baik pertama yang aku temukan disini. Dia yang mengisi tangki trukku dengan bensin. Dia yang mengkhawatirkanku ketika tidur dibawah tangga. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. "Mereka berdua butuh waktu sendiri kurasa," jawabku, menatap kearah Yuri.

Dia mengamatiku dengan seksama. Aku memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkannya, kemudian dia terlihat lebih santai.

"Jangan lupakan pembicaraan kita. Kita harus memutuskan dimana nantinya kita akan tinggal untuk seminggu," kata Yuri saat aku berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kalian bisa membicarakannya nanti, Yul. Jongin sudah pergi hampir sebulan. Kau harus berbagi," jawab Chanyeol, membukakan aku pintu untuk berjalan keluar.

"Sehun akan mengamuk," Ravi berteriak tepat sebelum Chanyeol menutup pintu, meredam apapun itu ketika Yuri mulai berbicara. Kami berjalan menuruni tangga dalam diam. Saat aku berada disebelah Chanyeol, aku melihat kearahnya. "Apakah kau hanya merindukanku atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku telah mengatasi ketika Sehun merajuk. Jadi percayalah kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Aku tahu dari nada menggodanya kalau dia ingin membuat lelucon. Tapi berpikir tentang Sehun yang kecewa tidak membuatku tersenyum. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan segalanya. "Maaf," gumamku. Aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus aku katakan.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Aku menunggu. Aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan lebih. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia mengambil waktu dan aku pikir dia sedang berusaha memutuskan bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadaku.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana itu terjadi. Dan Irene. Dia bisa saja datang mengaku sebagai jalang paling manja didunia tapi dia memiliki masa kanak-kanak yang kacau. Itu menyesatkannya atau apapun itu. Jika kau hidup dengan Tiffany sebagai ibumu, mungkin kau bisa mengerti. Sehun seorang bocah lelaki, jadi dia tidak menjadi seburuk itu. Tapi, Irene, sial, dunianya kacau. Itu bukanlah sebuah permakluman untuknya, tetapi sebuah penjelasan."

Aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak merasakan simpati apapun terhadap Irene. Sudah pasti pria dalam hidupnya melakukannya. Pasti baik.

"Terlepas dari semua itu, apa yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Bagaimana itu dirahasiakan darimu benar-benar kacau. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi jujur, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kau dan Sehun memiliki apapun itu sampai apa yang terjadi malam itu di klub ketika dia kehilangan segalanya. Aku melihat dia tertarik padamu, tetapi begitu juga dengan sebagian besar pria dikota ini. Aku pikir dia satu-satunya pria yang tidak mengambil langkah karena kesetiaannya kepada Irene... dan baiklah, apa yang kau tunjukan kepada mereka berdua." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan aku memalingkan kepalaku untuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Sekalipun. Dia terlihat kosong. Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk tidak menikmati hidupnya. Dia berbeda semenjak kau pergi. Walaupun dia tidak jujur dan terlihat seperti melindungi Irene… Kalian berdua hanya tidak memiliki cukup waktu. Irene sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak dia kecil. Hanya itu yang dia tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau datang kedunianya dan mengguncangnya setiap malam. Jika dia memiliki waktu lebih dia akan memberitahumu. Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak. Itu tidaklah adil baginya. Dia jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini, dia selalu berpikir bahwa dialah alasan adiknya tanpa seorang Ayah. Sistem keyakinannya sudah berubah, tapi dia juga sulit untuk melewatinya."

Aku hanya melihatnya. Bukan karena aku tidak setuju. Aku bahkan sudah melewatinya dikepalaku. Aku mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Masalahnya adalah… itu tidak merubah apapun. Walaupun dia memberitahuku, itu tidak akan merubah siapa Sehun atau siapa Irene. Apa yang mereka tunjukkan kepadaku. Hidup Ibuku tiga tahun belakangan ini di dunia terasa seperti neraka sementara mereka tinggal di rumah-rumah mewah, silih berganti dari satu acara sosial ke lainnya. Keyakinan mereka dalam kebohongan yang mereka katakan kepadaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat aku terima.

"Sial. Aku mungkin merusak ini untuk omong kosong. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu dan meyakinkanmu kalau Sehun... dia membutuhkanmu. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menggantikanmu. Jika dia mencoba untuk berbicara besok, setidaknya dengarlah dia."

"Aku bahkan sudah memaafkannya, Chanyeol. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya. Apa yang kami akan atau apa yang kami tuju sudah berakhir. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Hatiku tidak akan membiarkanku untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku selalu mendengarkannya. Aku peduli padanya."

Chanyeol mendesah lelah. "Aku kira itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Hanya itu yang bisa aku tawarkan.

.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	14. Never Too Far : Chapter 14

**_sassy.chessy_** update :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Never Too Far : Chapter** **14**

 _Oh Sehun._

Jongin berjalan keluar dari apartemen Yuri sambil membawa dua gelas kopi sebelum aku keluar dari mobilku. Aku membuka pintu mobil lalu berjalan keluar dari Range Rover. Rambutnya digerai dan menggantung dipunggungnya. Aku menyukai yang seperti itu.

Celana pendek yang dia gunakan nyaris tidak menutupi kakinya dan itu membuatku susah untuk berkonsentrasi saat dia duduk di mobilku. Mereka akan naik sampai ke pahanya. Aku melihat kakinya dan menemukan dia menatapku tajam. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Aku membawakanmu kopi karena kau telah bangun pagi-pagi untukku. Aku tahu bangun cepat bukanlah kebiasaanmu." Suaranya seperti tidak yakin dan lembut saat dia bicara. Itu akan menjadi rencanaku untuk mengubahnya dalam perjalanan ini. Aku ingin dia merasa nyaman denganku lagi.

"Terima kasih," jawabku dengan tersenyum, aku harap dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat aku membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya. Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak jam tiga pagi ini.

Aku cemas. Aku sangat yakin aku telah menghabiskan dua cerek kopi sejak tadi. Meskipun begitu aku tidak berencana untuk memberitahunya. Dia membawakanku kopi. Senyum lebar tersungging dibibirku saat aku menutup pintu mobil untuk Jongin dan kembali ke tempatku.

Dia mengangkat gelas kopinya hingga ke mulutnya, menyesap sedikit saat aku menatapnya. "Jika kau ingin mendengar musik, aku berjanji itu semua terserah kau," aku mengingatkannya. Dia tidak bergerak tapi tersenyum pada ujung bibirnya.

"Terima kasih. Percaya padaku, aku mengingatnya. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau bisa mendengarkan sesuatu jika kau ingin. Aku butuh untuk bangun terlebih dahulu."

Aku tidak peduli tentang radio. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Apa yang kami bicarakan memang tidak penting. Berbicara dengannya adalah hal yang aku pedulikan.

"Jadi apa rencananya? Apakah Minho tahu kita akan kesana untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?" tanyaku.

Dia bergeser pada tempat duduknya dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap menjaga mataku ke jalan bukan ke kakinya. "Tidak. Aku ingin menjelaskan kepadanya dan neneknya, Nenek Gyu, tentang hal ini. Aku juga butuh untuk meyakinkannya untuk menjual trukku dan mengirimkan uangnya padaku. Itu tidak bisa dikendarai. Itu dalam kondisi buruk."

Truknya sudah tua. Idenya untuk tidak akan mengendarai truk lagi adalah melegakan. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak gila untuk itu. Tidak memiliki kendaraan. Bagaimana bisa aku memperbaikinya sedangkan aku tidak tahu caranya. Dia tidak akan pernah menerima mobil pemberianku. Mungkin truknya dapat diperbaiki dan membuatnya aman.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya dan mengeceknya sementara kau mengepak barang. Itu hanya membutuhkan beberapa pasang untuk menyelesaikannya."

Dia mendesah. "Terima kasih tapi jangan repot-repot. Minho sudah mengambil dan mengeceknya. Dia sudah memperbaiki mereka jadi aku bisa membawanya ke kota tapi dia bilang itu hanya baik sementara. Butuh waktu lebih untuk mengerjakan daripada yang aku biayai."

Aku mencengkeram erat setir mobil. Ide tentang Minho yang menjaganya telah membuatku gila. Aku benci pria itu yang memperbaiki truknya. Seharusnya itu adalah tugas dari keluarganya yang membantu Jongin ketika Jongin membutuhkan. Aku telah mengacaukan hidupnya. Aku tidak disana untuk meneleponnya ketika dia membutuhkan bantuan.

"Jadi apakah kau dan Minho…?" Apa sih yang aku tanyakan? Apakah mereka? Sial. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Kami adalah teman, Sehun. Telah begitu sejak lama. Perasaanku kepadanya tidak akan berubah."

Aku melonggarkan cengkeramanku pada setir mobil dan mengelap keringat pada telapak tangan di jeansku. Sial, dia membuatku gila. Jika aku ingin membuatnya kembali nyaman denganku maka aku harus tetap tenang. Itu akan dimulai dengan aku tidak menghajar Minho ketika aku melihatnya.

Sebelum aku dapat mengatakan apapun lagi Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menyalakan radio. Dia menemukan siaran country pada radio satelitku dan dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya dan memejamkan mata. Aku sudah menyelidikinya terlalu banyak. Dia dengan sopan memintaku untuk diam. Aku bisa membaca petunjuknya.

Tiga puluh menit dalam diam terlewat sebelum ponselku berdering. Nama Irene muncul di layar dashboardku. iPhone sialan ini sudah terprogram di mobilku. Biasanya akan muncul saat di genggaman dan membuatnya bebas untuk mengangkat. Tetapi untuk Jongin melihat nama Irene yang muncul tidaklah bagus. Aku tidak menginginkan peringatan. Rencanaku untuk hari ini adalah hari tanpa peringatan.

Aku mengklik tombol tolak dan radio kembali memutar lagi. Aku tidak melihat ke arah Jongin tapi aku merasa matanya menatapku. Itu benar-benar susah untuk tidak bertemu tatapannya.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya. Dia adalah adikmu," Jongin berbicara dengan lembut, aku hampir tidak mendengarnya karena musik.

"Dia memang adikku. Tapi dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang aku tidak inginkan untuk kau pikirkan hari ini."

Jongin tidak berhenti menatap ke arahku. Itu menguras tenagaku untuk menjaganya tetap biasa saja. Menepikan mobil dengan kasar dan menangkup wajahnya dan memberitahunya betapa pentingnya dia dan betapa aku sangat mencintainya bukanlah apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku memiliki waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya. Terimalah hal itu. Aku akan bertemu Irene di klub. Aku siap untuk itu. Kau membantuku hari ini. Kau bisa melakukan apapun tapi kau memilih untuk membantuku. Aku tidak ingin dirimu tidak menerima telepon dari orang-orang yang peduli denganmu. Aku takkan hancur."

Sial. Aku berusaha keras untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja dan itu tidaklah mudah. Aku menepi ke arah samping jalan dan membanting setir Rover ke taman. Aku menjaga tanganku untuk tetap pada diriku tapi aku memberikan seluruh perhatianku pada Jongin.

"Aku memilih untuk menolongmu hari ini karena tidak ada yang lebih aku suka dibandingkan berada didekatmu. Aku mengantarmu karena aku pria menyedihkan yang akan mengambil apapun yang dia bisa ketika itu berhubungan denganmu." Aku menyerah dan menjalankan jempolku ke arah tulang pipi Jongin lalu ke rambut halusnya yang aku kagumi sejak pertama aku menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun, Jongin, supaya bisa dekat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang yang lain. Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau menyusahkan aku. Kau butuh aku, aku disini." Aku berhenti. Aku terdengar menyedihkan bahkan ditelingaku sendiri. Memindahkan tanganku dari kepalanya aku menggeser Rover pada gigi dan menarik gasnya kembali ke jalan.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku terdengar seperti seorang pria gila. Dia mungkin akan takut kepadaku sekarang. Sial, seperti itu aku.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	15. Never Too Far : Chapter 15

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 15**

 _Kim Jongin_

Jantungku berdetak begitu keras dan aku takut Sehun bisa mendengarnya. Ini akan jadi ide yang buruk. Berada dekat dengan Sehun begitu membingungkan. Mudah untuk melupakan siapa dia. Membiarkan dia menyentuhku, meskipun hanya di wajahku, membuatku merasa ingin menangis. Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku merindukannya.

Segala tentangnya, dan aku berbohong jika pemikiran berdekatan dengan Sehun sepanjang hari tidak akan membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam.

Sehun menyalakan radio ketika aku tidak berbicara apapun. Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu setelahnya tapi apa? Bagaimana aku menjawabnya tanpa membuat kami berdua lebih tersakiti?

Mengatakan padanya aku merindukannya dan aku menginginkannya tidak akan membuat hal ini lebih mudah. Ini akan menjadi lebih sullit.

Ketika ponselnya berdering layar komputer di mobilnya menampilkan nama "Chanyeol". Sehun menekan sebuah tombol dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hey," katanya di telepon. Aku merubah pandanganku padanya ketika dia tidak menatapku lagi. Garis kerutan keras di wajahnya membuat ku sedih. Aku tidak ingin mereka disana.

"Yeah, kami sedang di jalan," jawabnya di telepon. "Jangan berfikir ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku akan meneleponmu saat aku kembali."

Rahangnya mengetat dan aku tahu apa pun yang Chanyeol katakan telah membuatnya marah. "Ku bilang tidak," Dia menggeram dan mengakhiri panggilan sebelum melemparkan telepon genggamnya pada _cup holder._

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku sebelum aku bisa memikirkannya.

Dia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Itu seolah mengejutkannya bahwa aku berbicara padanya. "Uh, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke jalan.

Aku menunggu selama beberapa menit kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang apa yang akan dia katakan padaku. Jika aku tidak mulai membicarakan ini dengannya kami mungkin saja akan selalu merasakan kesunyian yang aneh diantara kami.

Meskipun aku akan pergi dalam empat bulan dan tidak pernah melihat dia lagi… Tidak, aku akan melihatnya lagi. Aku akan melakukannya, bukan? Bisakah aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan padanya tentang bayi ini? Aku mendorong pikiran itu kembali. Aku belum pergi ke dokter. Aku akan melewati semua masalah itu saat kami mengetahuinya. Meskipun aku muntah lagi ketika aku membuka tempat sampah dan mencium bau ikan goreng yang ditinggalkan Ravi semalam. Aku tidak terlalu sensitif seperti biasanya. Teh jahe panas yang sudah ku minum ketika Sehun menjemput ku telah membantu ku meredakan mual. Aku menganggap seolah tes kehamilan itu salah atau benar.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku, uh, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan bagaimana aku berharap semua berbeda meskipun tidak. Aku ingin kita… Aku ingin kita mencari cara untuk menjadi teman… mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Itu terdengar begitu bodoh. Setelah semuanya." Aku berhenti karena usahaku berbicara padanya tentang masalah ini terdengar seolah bertele-tele.

Bagaimana kami bisa menjadi teman? Itulah bagaimana ini semua bermula dan aku jatuh cinta dengannya dan hamil dengan pria yang tidak bisa membangun masa depan denganku.

"Aku akan jadi apa pun yang kau inginkan, Jongin. Hanya saja, jangan jauhi aku lagi. Kumohon."

Aku mengangguk. Oke. Aku beri waktu tentang pertemanan ini. Kemudian… kemudian aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang bayi ini. Dia akan pergi jauh atau menjadi bagian dari hidup bayi kami. Yang manapun itu, aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan diri. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku berhubungan dengan keluarganya, tidak akan pernah. Hal itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Aku benci berbohong… tapi aku akan menjadi seperti itu untuk sementara. Saat ini waktunya bagiku untuk menyimpan rahasia.

"Oke," jawabku tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mataku terasa berat dan kurang tidur dari kemarin malam dan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa meminum kafein untuk membuatku tetap terjaga menyulitkanku. Aku menutup mataku.

.

.

.

"Tenang, Jongin yang manis. Kepalamu terjatuh dan kau akan mengalami kram yang buruk di lehermu. Aku hanya akan membaringkanmu di kursi." Sebuah bisikan hangat menggelitik telingaku dan aku bergetar. Aku berbalik ke arah bisikan itu tapi aku masih terlalu mengantuk jadi aku tidak bisa benar-benar bangun.

Sesuatu yang lembut membelai bibirku kemudian aku kembali ke mimpiku.

.

.

.

"Kau harus bangun, tukang tidur. Aku disini tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Suara Sehun diikuti dengan tangannya dengan lembut meremas lenganku membangunkanku. Aku menggosok mataku dan membukanya. Aku terbaring. Aku menatap Sehun dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mematahkan lehermu. Selain itu kau tidur begitu lelap, aku ingin kau nyaman." Sehun membuka sabuk pengamannya dan meraih sesuatu di sebelah kiriku untuk menggesek tombol di samping tempat dudukku. Perlahan tempat dudukku menegak dan aku bisa melihat salah satu lampu jalan raya di Summit, Alabama di depanku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidur sepanjang perjalanan. Pasti jadi perjalanan yang membosankan."

"Aku punya radio jadi tidak begitu sepi," jawab Sehun dengan seringai dan kemudian melihat lagi pada lampu jalan. "Kemana kita pergi dari sini?"

"Lurus sampai kau melihat papan kayu besar bercat merah dan bertuliskan " _Fresh Produce and Firewood for Sale"_ dan kemudian belok kiri. Letaknya rumah ketiga dari kanan tapi sekitar satu mil dan setengah menuruni jalan. Jalannya akan berubah menjadi bebatuan sekitar seperempat mil."

Sehun mengikuti petunjukku dan kami tidak berkata apa apa. Aku masih tetap terjaga dan perutku terasa mual. Aku belum makan dan aku tahu itu akan menjadi masalah. Aku punya biskuit asin di tasku yang tadi di berikan Yuri padaku, tapi memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam mulutku di depan Sehun adalah ide yang buruk. Asin adalah salah satu pembuka rahasia terbesar.

Saat kami memasuki halaman rumah Granny Gyu aku berkeringat dingin. Aku akan sakit jika aku tidak memakan sesuatu. Aku membuka pintu untuk keluar sebelum Sehun bisa melihat wajahku. Wajahku mungkin berwarna hijau atau paling tidak pucat.

"Kau mau aku pergi bersamamu atau lebih baik aku tetap disini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, um… mungkin kau seharusnya di sini saja," jawabku. Truk milik Minho ada disini jadi itu artinya dia mungkin juga ada disini. Aku tidak ingin Sehun dan Minho bertengkar lagi. Aku juga tidak mempercayai Minho untuk tetap menutup mulutnya tentang tes kehamilan. Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah.

Minho membuka pintu kasa dan melangkah keluar bahkan sebelum aku berjalan ke tangga terbawah. Wajahnya bercampur antara khawatir dan marah. "Kenapa dia disini? Dia membawamu pulang, sekarang dia bisa pergi," gertak Minho, melihat ke belekangku, ke arah Sehun. Yeah, ini adalah ide yang bagus karena Sehun tetap tinggal di mobil. Perutku bergulung dan aku menahan mual.

"Karena dia memberiku tumpangan. Tenanglah, Minho. Kau tidak akan bertengkar dengannya. Kau temanku. Dia temanku. Ayo kau dan aku bicara di dalam. Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku."

Minho mundur dan membiarkan aku melaluinya kemudian dia mengikutiku ke dalam membiarkan pintu-pintu kasa tertutup di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan kembali bersamanya? Tes itu membawa hasil baik? Kau kembali padanya sekarang meskipun dia mematahkan hatimu dengan begitu buruk sampai kau kembali ke sini tiga minggu yang lalu dalam kondisi kacau? Aku akan menjagamu Jongin. Kau tahu itu."

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. "Ini bukan karena aku yang hamil, Minho. Dia adalah teman yang memberikanku tumpangan. Ya, kami lebih sebelumnya… sesuatu terjadi tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak pergi padanya. Aku mendapatkan lagi pekerjaanku di Rosemary dan tinggal bersama Yuri untuk sementara. Kemudian aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan memulai hidup yang baru. Aku hanya tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini? Sial Jongin, aku akan menikahimu hari ini. Tidak perlu ditanya. Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hidupku. Kau akan mengetahuinya. Aku membuat kekacauan ketika kita masih remaja dan terjadi sesuatu dengan Sulli, dia tidak berarti apa-apa. Dia hanya gadis yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Kau adalah apa yang aku inginkan. Aku telah mengatakan padamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tolong dengarkan aku," dia memohon.

"Minho, hentikan. Kau temanku. Apa yang kita miliki telah lama berakhir. Aku mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis lain, sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Malam itu semuanya berubah. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu lagi. Aku perlu berkemas dan aku harus melanjutkan lagi hidupku."

Minho memukulkan tangannya pada dinding. "Jangan bilang seperti itu! Ini belum berakhir. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja sendirian. Ini tidak aman!" dia berhenti. "Apa kau hamil?" dia bertanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, Alih-alih aku berjalan ke kamar yang kutinggali sementara selama aku disini dan mulai mengepak koperku. "Kau hamil!" katanya, mengikutiku ke kamar.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terfokus pada barang-barangku.

"Apakah dia tahu? Apakah anak bintang _rock_ itu akan mengambil tanggung jawabnya? Dia berbohong, Jong. Bayi itu akan ada disini dan dia akan lari. Dia tidak akan bisa mengatasinya. Seorang bayi tidak cocok untuk hidupnya. Kau tahu itu. Sial, semua akan tahu. Dia mungkin akan menjadi bintang _rock_ juga. Aku melihat rumah pantainya. Tidak ada seorang pun disana ketika sesuatu menjadi buruk. Mereka tidak akan peduli. Aku mungkin telah mengacau tapi aku tidak akan lari. Aku akan selalu ada disini."

Aku berbalik. "Dia tidak tahu, oke. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya. Aku tidak ingin seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak putus asa."

Dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk membantah ketika Granny Gyu masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak menyadari dia ada di sini.

"Berhentilah memohon padanya, Minho. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan, maka tanggunglah. Dia telah melanjutkan hidup. Hatinya telah melanjutkan hidup. Dia sudah menunjukkan pada kita semua kalau dia bisa pergi sekolah dan menjaga ibunya yang sakit dan dirinya." Dia melihat kearah Minho dan aku dan sebuah senyuman sedih menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku patah hati karena kau mendapat rintangan seperti ini untuk dilewati dengan usia yang begitu muda dan kamar ini selalu menjadi milikmu jika kau membutuhkannya. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin pergi maka aku merestui. Kau harus tetap hati-hati." Dia berjalan dan menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu seperti anakku sendiri. Selalu seperti itu," dia berbisik di rambutku.

Air mata menyengat mataku. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Dia mundur dan bergeser. "Kau tetap harus memberi tahunya," katanya dan hendak pergi kemudian menatapku. "Setiap pria berhak tahu dia punya bayi. Meskipun jika dia tidak akan menjadi bagian dari bayi itu dia perlu tahu tentang itu. Pikirkanlah."

Dia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Minho dan aku sendirian lagi. Aku menaruh barang terakhirku di koper dan menutupnya. Meraih gagangnya, aku mengangkatnya. Mualku semakin buruk. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan.

"Sial, Jong. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Berikan itu padaku. Kau tidak seharusnya mengangkat barang berat. Lihat, kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Siapa yang akan memastikan kau dijaga atau dirimu?"

Sahabat baikku yang telah kumiliki sepanjang hidupku telah kembali dan pria gila yang berfikir dirinya jatuh cinta dan siap mengorbankan hidupnya telah hilang. "Aku bilang pada Yuri. Dia tahu dan aku akan berhati-hati. Aku tidak berfikir. Semua ini baru bagiku. Dan aku pikir aku akan muntah."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" dia bertanya dengan kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Krakers akan membantu."

Dia meletakkan koper ke bawah dan keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan krakers untukku. Dia kembali kurang dari beberapa menit dengan sekotak krakers asin dan gelas. "Granny Gyu mendengarmu. Dia punya sekotak dan segelas _ginger ale_ yang telah di tuangkan. Dia bilang _ale_ akan meredakan perutmu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku dan duduk di ranjang memakan krakers dan menyesap _ginger ale._ Tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara. Rasa mualku mulai berkurang dan aku telah belajar dari pengalaman untuk kemudian berhenti makan terlalu banyak dan aku akan memakannya lagi segera. Berdiri, aku memberikan kotak dan gelas pada Minho.

"Letakkan saja. Aku akan membereskannya nanti." Dia mengambil koperku. "Berikan juga kotak itu padaku. Kau tidak bisa membawanya," katanya mengambil kotak yang berisi barang-barang yang tidak kubongkar dari kepindahan terakhirku. Aku menarik tas kecil terakhir ke pundakku dan dia mulai berjalan ke pintu tanpa berkata-kata. Aku mengikutinya berdoa dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ketika dia bertemu Sehun.

Kami sampai di pintu kasa yang terhubung ke beranda depan dan dia berhenti. Meletakkan koperku ke bawah dan dia berbalik melihatku.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi bersamanya. Aku bilang padamu aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau punya aku, Jong. Kau selalu punya aku."

Minho percaya apa yang dia katakan. Aku bisa melihatnya di wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu yang lebih baik. Jika aku butuh seorang teman, Minho ada disana tapi dia bukanlah penyelamat siapapun. Aku tidak membutuhkan satu pun penyelamat. Aku punya diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik tasku lebih tinggi ke pundakku dan berpikir hati-hati bagaimana menjelaskan ini padanya sekali lagi. Aku telah mencoba segalanya. Dia tidak akan mengerti kenyataan. Mengingatkan kembali padanya bagaimana dia telah mengecewakanku ketika ibuku sakit dan aku yang begitu sendirian hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Aku harus melakukan ini."

Minho mengerang putus asa dan menjalankan tangannya pada rambutnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjagamu. Itu sangat menyakitkan." Dia tertawa kalah. "Tapi kemudian, kenapa kau harus percaya? Aku membiarkanmu sendirian sebelumnya. Dengan ibumu… Aku masih anak-anak, Jong. Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu segalanya telah berbeda sekarang? Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku… Ya Tuhan, Jong, aku menginginkanmu. Selalu dirimu."

Gumpalan terbentuk di tenggorokanku. Bukan karena aku mencintai dia tapi karena aku peduli padanya. Minho adalah bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Dia ada selama aku bisa mengingat. Aku menutup jarak di antara kami dan meraih tangannya. "Tolong, mengertilah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus menghadapinya. Biarkan aku pergi."

Minho mengeluarkan napas lelah. "Aku selalu membiarkan kau pergi, Jonh. Kau pernah meminta padaku sebelumnya. Aku tetap mencoba tapi itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkanku."

Suatu hari dia akan berterima kasih padaku karena meninggalkannya. "Aku minta maaf, Minho. Tapi aku harus pergi. Dia sudah menungguku."

Minho mengambil koperku dan membuka pintu kasa dengan bahunya.

Sehun keluar dari Rover segera setelah dia melihat kami. "Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya, Minho." bisikku.

Minho mengangguk dan aku mengikutinya menuruni tangga. Sehun bertemu kami di bawah dan menatapku. "Apakah ini semua barangmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku.

Minho tidak mencoba bergerak untuk memberinya koper dan kotak.

Otot di rahang Sehun mengetat dan aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk bersikap baik.

"Berikan barang-barang itu padanya, Minho," kataku, menyentuh punggungnya.

Minho mendesah dan memberikan kotak dan koper pada Sehun yang mengambil keduanya dan berjalan menuju Rover.

"Kau harus mengatakan padanya," gumam Minho ketika dia berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Tentu, pada akhirnya. Aku perlu memikirkan ini secara menyeluruh." Minho melihat ke arah trukku. "Kau meninggalkan trukmu?"

"Kuharap kau mungkin bisa memperbaikinya dan menjualnya. Mungkin ribuan bisa di dapatkan. Kemudian kau bisa menyimpan separuhnya dan mengirimkan separuhnya padaku."

Minho mengerutkan dahi. "Aku akan menjual truknya, Jong, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil uangnya. Aku akan mengirim semuanya."

Aku tidak mendebatnya. Dia perlu melakukan ini semua dan aku akan membiarkan dia melakukannya. "Oke, baiklah. Tapi bisa kah kau setidaknya memberikannya sedikit untuk Granny Gyu? Karena mengizinkanku tinggal disini dan semuanya."

Alis Minho terangkat. "Kau ingin Granny Gyu pergi ke Rosemary untuk memukul pantatmu?"

Tersenyum, aku menutup jarak antara kami dan memegang pundaknya aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya. "Terima kasih, untuk segalanya," bisikku.

"Kau bisa kembali jika kau membutuhkanku. Selalu," suaranya pecah dan aku tahu aku harus pergi. Aku mundur dan mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju Rover.

Sehun telah membuka pintu penumpang ketika aku sampai disana dan dia menutupnya di belakangku. Aku melihat saat dia menatap pada Minho sebelum pergi dan masuk ke tempat duduknya. Aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Meninggalkan semuanya yang aman dan mengambil langkah awal untuk menemukan tempatku di dunia.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	16. Never Too Far : Chapter 16

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 16**

 _Oh Sehun._

Jongin tampak seperti akan menangis dan aku takut untuk bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ketakutanku itu karena kemungkinan dia akan berubah pikiran dan tinggal di Summit dan aku baru bisa tenang jika kami sampai dengan aman saat keluar dari perbatasan kota. Aku merasa terganggu melihat dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di pangkuannya. Aku berharap Jongin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahan diriku sendiri. Kebutuhanku untuk melindunginya telah mengambil alih.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Aku merasa hanya sedikit ketakutan, kurasa. Kali ini aku tahu aku tidak akan kembali. Aku juga tahu aku tidak memiliki ayah yang menunggu untuk membantuku. Meninggalkan Summit kali ini ternyata lebih sulit."

"Kau memiliki aku," sahutku.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku. "Terima kasih. Aku perlu mendengar hal seperti itu sekarang."

Sial, aku akan merekamnya agar dia bisa memutarnya berulang-ulang jika itu akan membantu. "Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian."

Jongin tersenyum lemah padaku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jalan. "Kau tahu aku bisa menyetir jika kau ingin tidur saat ini."

Gagasan bisa bebas untuk melihat Jongin seperti yang aku inginkan sungguh menggoda. Tapi Jongin mengharapkan aku untuk tidur dan aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku bersamanya hanya dengan tidur. "Aku tidak ngantuk. Meskipun begitu terima kasih."

Aku melewati _drive-thru_ dan ingin mendapatkan sesuatu untuk di makan di pemberhentian ini. Jongin tertidur dan aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, tapi dia pasti lapar.

"Aku kelaparan. Apa yang ingin kamu makan?" Tanyaku, sambil memundurkan mobil dari _interstate_ yang akan membawa kami kembali ke Florida.

"Um… aku… aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sup."

Sup? Permintaan yang aneh. Tapi sial, jika dia ingin sup aku akan mencarikan sup untuknya.

"Sup. Aku akan mencarikan kau restoran yang menyediakan sup."

"Jika kau lapar silahkan saja berhenti di manapun yang kau inginkan. Aku bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan di mana saja." Jongin terdengar gugup lagi.

"Jongin, aku akan mendapatkan sup untukmu," jawabku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Aku memastikan diriku tersenyum jadi dia akan tahu kalau aku ingin mendapatkan sup untuknya.

"Terima kasih," katanya dan menatap tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya lagi.

Kami tidak berbicara untuk sementara waktu tapi rasanya begitu menyenangkan hanya dengan Jongin yang semobil denganku. Aku tidak ingin Jongin merasa seperti dia harus berbicara.

Pintu keluar pertama aku mengikuti tanda petunjuk makanan.

"Sepertinya ada pilihan yang bagus di sini. Pilih tempatnya," kataku padanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu jika kau tidak ingin keluar dan tetap ingin melakukan perjalanan, aku bisa makan sesuatu yang kubawa tadi di mobil."

Aku ingin melakukan perjalanan hari ini selama mungkin. "Kita akan mendapatkan sup," jawabku.

Tawa kecil mengejutkanku dan aku menoleh untuk melihat Jongin benar-benar tersenyum. Membuatnya melakukan hal itu lebih sering lagi adalah tujuan baruku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tertidur lagi, sudah larut malam ketika kami berhenti di tempat parkir di apartemen Yuri. Aku sangat berhati-hati untuk menjaga percakapan kami agar lebih mudah. Setelah beberapa saat kami terdiam dalam keheningan yang nyaman saat itulah dia tertidur.

Aku memarkirkan Rover di taman kemudian duduk bersandar dan menatap Jongin. Aku berkali-kali melihatnya tidur selama perjalanan pulang. Hanya beberapa menit aku ingin bebas menonton dia tidur. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuatku khawatir.

Apakah dia tidak cukup tidur? Yuri mungkin tahu. Aku bisa berbicara dengannya tentang hal itu. Mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Jongin mungkin kurang bijaksana sekarang.

Sebuah ketukan lembut di jendelaku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Jongin ke Ravi yang sedang berdiri di luar mobil dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sebelum ketukan Ravi bisa membuat Jongin terbangun. Aku ingin membangunkan Jongin sendiri dan aku tidak ingin ada penonton ketika aku melakukannya.

"Kau berencana untuk membangunkan Jongin atau kau mempertimbangkan ingin menculiknya?" Tanya Ravi.

"Diam, brengsek."

Ravi tertawa. "Yuri mencemaskannya, dia ingin Jongin segera masuk ke dalam jadi dia bisa mendengar tentang perjalanan kalian. Aku akan membantumu untuk membawakan barang-barangnya jika kau ingin membangunkan Jongin dan membawanya ke dalam."

"Dia kelelahan. Yuri bisa menunggu sampai besok." Aku tidak ingin Jongin harus bangun untuk menjawab keusilan Yuri. Dia jelas membutuhkan lebih banyak tidur dan dia juga membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan. Dia hampir tidak memakan supnya tadi. Aku sudah mencoba menawarkan makanan lagi tapi dia bilang dia tidak lapar. Hal itu harus diubah. Seperti sandwich selai kacang sialan waktu itu.

"Kalau begitu kau yang mengatakannya pada Yuri," jawab Ravi saat aku mengulurkan box di tangannya dan menarik koper keluar dari belakang. "Aku bawa kopernya, kau yang membawa box dan aku akan membangunkan Jongin."

"Moment pribadi?" Ravi menyeringai dan aku mendorong box agak keras ke tangannya. Hal ini menyebabkan dia tersandung kebelakang hingga membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke sisi penumpang.

Membangunkan Jongin dan membiarkan dia pergi bukanlah apa yang ingin kulakukan. Itu membuatku sangat ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika ini saatnya? Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan ku dekat dengannya seperti ini lagi? Tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan tapi aku akan memastikan ini bukan untuk hubungan kami seperti yang dulu. Meskipun aku telah memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri sepanjang hari yang membuat rasa itu semakin nyata, namun sulit untuk kembali ke jalan itu.

Aku melepaskan sabuknya. Dia nyaris tidak bangun. Sejumput rambut lepas di wajahnya membuat aku menyerah pada keinginan untuk menyentuhnya. Menjangkau keatas sampai aku bisa menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga Jongin. Dia begitu cantik.

Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan dia kembali. Untuk membantu memulihkannya.

Kelopak mata Jongin pelan-pelan terbuka dan tatapannya terkunci dengan mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai," bisikku, tidak ingin mengejutkannya.

Jongin duduk dan memberiku senyum malu-malu. "Maaf, aku tertidur lagi."

"Kau pasti membutuhkan istirahat lagi. Aku tidak keberatan." Aku ingin tinggal di sana dan tetap memilikinya di dalam mobilku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku mundur kebelakang agar dia bisa keluar. Ingin menanyakan apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok dan pertanyaan itu sudah ada di ujung lidahku. Tapi aku tidak jadi menanyakannya. Dia belum siap untuk itu. Aku harus memberinya ruang. "Aku akan menemuimu besok," kataku dan senyumnya gemetar.

"Oke, eh, ya, sampai jumpa. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah membantuku hari ini. Aku akan membayarmu untuk bensinnya."

Persetan. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau uangmu. Aku senang bisa membantu."

Jongin ingin berkata lagi tapi tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya. Dengan anggukan rapat Jongin berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

End For This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	17. Never Too Far : Chapter 17

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **N** **EVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kim Jongin._

Hari pertamaku kembali bekerja dan Mark menugaskan aku di ruang makan. Untuk shift sarapan dan makan siang. Tidak baik. Aku berdiri di luar dapur secara mental mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak berpikir tentang bau masakan. Bangun pagi disertai mual, aku memaksakan diriku untuk makan dua biskuit asin dan minum beberapa _Gingerale_ , hanya itu yang bisa masuk ke perutku.

Saat aku berjalan memasuki dapur, bau masakan masuk ke hidungku. Bacon… Oh Tuhan, daging babi asap itu…

"Kau tahu rasanya menyenangkan kalau kau sebenarnya disuruh bekerja disana," gumam Tao dari belakangku. Aku berbalik, terkejut dari konflik di batinku dan melihat dia tersenyum geli kepadaku. "Para juru masak tidak begitu buruk. Kau akan bisa mengatasi teriakannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Selain itu, terakhir kali kau membuat mereka akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Kurasa, aku hanya belum siap pada orang-orang yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan kepadaku." Sebenarnya bukan itu tepatnya namun hal itu juga bukan suatu kebohongan.

Tao membuka pintu dan bau masakan menusuk hidungku. Telur, bacon, sosis, lemak. Oh, tidak. Tubuhku tiba-tiba keluar keringat dingin dan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk. "Aku, eh, ingin ke kamar kecil dulu," jelasku dan berjalan menuju toilet karyawan secepat yang aku bisa tanpa harus berlari. Hal itu akan terlihat lebih mencurigakan.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan suara klik pintu tertutup saat aku berlutut di lantai keramik yang dingin. Aku meraih toilet ketika semua yang aku makan tadi malam dan pagi ini kembali keluar.

Aku terus muntah tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar kemudian aku berdiri masih merasa lemas. Aku membasahi tisu towel untuk membersihkan wajahku. T-shirt polo putihku melekat di badanku karena keringat yang keluar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku perlu mengganti kaosku.

Aku berkumur dengan obat kumur yang ada di atas meja dan meluruskan kaosku sebaik mungkin. Barangkali tak seorangpun akan memperhatikan. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku cukup menahan napasku sementara aku berada di dapur. Itulah yang akan aku lakukan. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam setiap kali akan memasuki dapur. Aku harus mengatasi hal ini.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, mataku terpaku pada Mark. Dia berdiri bersandar di dinding menghadap toilet dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya sedang mengamatiku. Aku terlambat bekerja.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku terlambat. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum aku mulai bekerja. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku akan pulang terlambat untuk menebusnya-"

"Kantorku. Sekarang," bentaknya dan berbalik berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Detak jantungku semakin naik dan aku mengikuti dengan cepat di belakangnya. Aku tidak ingin Mark marah padaku. Aku menginginkan pekerjaan ini selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Saat ini aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri ingin tetap tinggal disini dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi. Belum.

Mark membuka pintu untukku dan aku melangkah masuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong jangan memecatku. Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak memecatmu." Mark menyela kata-kataku.

Oh…

"Apa kau sudah menemui seorang dokter? Aku menduga itu Sehun. Apakah dia tahu? Karena jika dia sudah tahu dan kau disini bekerja padaku dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan leher sialannya itu."

Dia tahu. Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan panik. Aku harus menghentikan ini. Mark tidak mungkin tahu. Tidak seorangpun yang tahu kecuali Yuri. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" Ketidakpercayaan dalam nada suaranya begitu menakutkan. Dia jelas tidak mempercayai kebohongan ini. Tapi aku memiliki bayi untuk dilindungi.

"Dia tidak tahu." Kebenaran keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu, belum. Aku sendiri yang harus menemukan cara untuk melakukan ini. Kita berdua tahu Sehun tidak menginginkan ini. Keluarganya akan membenci hal seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin bayiku dibenci oleh siapapun. Tolong mengertilah," pintaku.

Mark mengutuk sambil bergumam dan membawa tangannya ke sela-sela rambutnya. "Dia layak untuk mengetahui hal ini, Jongin."

Ya, benar. Tapi saat bayi ini dibuat, aku tidak tahu seberapa tercemarnya dunia kami berdua. Rasanya begitu mustahil bagi kami untuk memiliki hubungan. "Mereka membenciku. Mereka membenci ibuku. Aku tidak bisa. Hanya, tolong beri aku waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuan. Pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahu Sehun tapi aku harus tenang dulu dan siap pergi setelah aku mengatakannya. Kali ini aku tidak mengutamakan keinginanku atau keinginannya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk bayi ini."

Cemberut Mark semakin dalam. Kami berdiri tanpa bicara selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak menyukainya tetapi itu bukan masalahku untuk memberitahunya. Cepat ganti kaosmu dan keluar untuk menemui Victoria. Kau bisa membawa troli minuman berkeliling hari ini. Beritahu aku kapan bau dapur tidak begitu banyak menimbulkan masalah."

Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Dia tidak memaksaku untuk memberitahu siapapun dan dia membebaskan aku tidak perlu menyajikan sarapan. Aku dulu suka bacon tapi sekarang… Aku hanya tidak bisa menghadapi itu sekarang. "Terima kasih. Makan malam bukan hal yang buruk. Hanya pagi dan kadang-kadang sore hari saja aku mual."

"Aku catat itu. Aku akan menempatkanmu pada shift malam diruang makan. Minggu ini kau hanya bekerja di Lapangan golf. Tapi jangan kepanasan. Simpan es atau sesuatu untuk mendinginkanmu. Bisakah aku memberitahu Victoria?"

"Jangan," jawabku sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Dia tidak boleh tahu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu _, please._ "

Mark mendesah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu sebaiknya kau memberitahuku… kalau kau tidak ingin Sehun tahu."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

Mark tersenyum kaku ke arahku. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku dibebaskan.

Jadwal sisa minggu ini aku ditempatkan bekerja membawa keliling troli bir. Aku bekerja sehari penuh karena ada sebuah turnamen dalam seminggu ini dari hari Sabtu. Aku sangat senang tentang hal itu. Uang tip akan menjadi banyak. Dan meskipun panasnya begitu menyengat seharian berada di luar di lapangan golf, hal itu lebih baik daripada berada di AC dengan bau bacon atau daging berminyak yang membuatku lari ingin muntah.

Hal itu menjadi semakin sibuk sejak aku meninggalkan club ini. Menurut Victoria, member datang hanya selama liburan musim panas, mereka semua tinggal disini sekarang. Yuri dan aku menjalankan dua troli minuman yang berbeda di tempat orang-orang yang kehausan.

Mark jarang di lapangan jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir dia terus mengawasiku. Dia sibuk bekerja. Ravi mengatakan pada Yuri bahwa Mark berusaha untuk membuktikan kepada ayahnya kalau dia siap untuk dipromosikan.

Setelah aku mengisi minuman di troli lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, aku kembali ke hole pertama untuk melakukan putaranku yang berikutnya. Aku segera mengenali bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol.

Dia sedang bermain dengan… Irene. Aku tahu hari ini pasti datang, tapi aku belum siap untuk itu. Aku selalu bisa melewatkan hole ini dan membiarkan Yuri menangani mereka di putaran yang berikutnya tapi itu hanya akan menunda sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi.

Aku menghentikan troliku dan Chanyeol berbalik menghadap ke arahku.

Dia tampak seperti sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan Irene. Kerutan di wajah Chanyeol memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat frustrasi dan tidak nyaman. Dia tersenyum tapi aku bisa mengatakan itu dipaksakan.

"Kami tidak haus, Jongin. Kau bisa pergi ke hole berikutnya," seru Chanyeol. Kepala Irene tersentak saat mendengar namaku disebut dan wajahnya cemberut penuh kebencian pada saat aku menggeser untuk memutar troli. Mungkin insting pertamaku memang benar.

Seharusnya aku tidak berhenti.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin sesuatu." Saat mendengar suara Sehun jantungku berdebar sedikit gila dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat itu terjadi.

Aku menoleh ke arah suaranya dan melihatnya berlari ke arahku dengan menggunakan setelan celana pendek biru pucat dan kaos polo putih. Dia tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terpukau karena dia bisa terlihat begitu luar biasa tampan dengan pakaiannya yang rapi. Para pemuda di Alabama tidak pernah berpakaian seperti ini.

Mereka bermain golf dengan mengenakan jeansnya, topi baseball dan apapun t-shirt yang ada atau kemeja flanel yang baru keluar dari pengering saat itu. Tapi Sehun membuatnya tampak seksi seperti sesuatu yang membuat air liur menetes.

"Aku butuh minuman," katanya sambil tersenyum santai setelah dia mendekati troliku. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Dua hari aku tidak melihatnya. Semenjak perjalanan kami.

"Seperti biasa?" Aku bertanya sambil melangkah keluar dari troli, hanya saja aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mundur dan dada kami begitu dekat sampai menyentuh satu sama lain. Aku melirik ke arahnya.

"Ya. Akan terasa menyegarkan," jawabnya tapi tidak berpindah.

Matanya juga tetap terkunci kepadaku. Salah satu dari kami harus ada yang bergerak dan mengalihkan pandangan mata di kontes saling menatap ini. Aku tahu itu seharusnya aku. Aku tidak bisa membuat dia mempercayai sesuatu yang berbeda.

Aku bergeser melewatinya dan berjalan ke bagian belakang troli untuk mengambilkan _Corona_ -nya. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil satu es dan aku merasa dia bergerak di belakangku. Sialan. Dia tidak membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah.

Menegakkan tubuh, aku tidak melihat ke belakang atau berbalik. Dia terlalu dekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan pelan. Aku tidak ingin Irene atau Chanyeol mendengar kami.

"Aku merindukanmu," responnya sederhana.

Sambil menutup mataku dengan erat-erat, aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan kegilaan yang dia kirimkan kedalam jantungku. Aku juga merindukannya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kebenaran pergi menjauh. Mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya bukan hal yang cerdas. Aku tidak perlu membiarkan dia mempercayai hal-hal yang bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Ambil minumanmu dan ayolah," bentak Irene dari belakangnya. Hal seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku pergi. Aku tidak siap untuk serangan secara lisan dari Irene. Tidak hari ini.

"Mundur, Rene," Sehun menggeram dan aku menyerahkan _Corona_ kepadanya dan bergerak dengan cepat kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

"Jongin, tunggu," kata Sehun, sekali lagi mengikuti aku.

"Jangan lakukan ini," pintaku. "Aku tidak bisa menanganinya."

Sehun meringis kemudian mengangguk sebelum mundur untuk menjauh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sehun dan menjalankan troli. Tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang lalu aku menuju ke hole berikutnya.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	18. Never Too Far : Chapter 18

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 18**

 _Oh Sehun._

Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan kepadamu kemarin, Rene?" Bentakku setelah Jongin dan trolinya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan. Aku mencoba untuk membantumu agar tidak terlihat seperti pecundang yang dimabuk cinta."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya. Dia mendorongku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki semua kemarahan yang dimiliki sebagian besar saudara laki-laki yang secara fisik menyakiti saudara perempuan mereka ketika kami masih muda. Tapi sekarang aku mengalaminya.

Chanyeol melangkah di depanku menjadi penghalang diantara kami. "Whoa. Kau harus mundur dan tenang."

Tatapanku bergeser dari Irene ke Chanyeol. Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Dia membenci Irene. "Menyingkirlah. Ini antara aku dan adikku," aku mengingatkannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah membela Irene sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya menikah dengan ibu kami, dia memastikan kami semua tahu bahwa dia membenci Irene. Tidak pernah bahkan tidak ada keterikatan saudara jauh di antara mereka berdua.

"Dan kau harus melewati aku untuk mendapatkan adikmu," jawab Chanyeol mengambil langkah ke arahku. "Karena sekarang kau tidak memikirkan perasaan siapapun kecuali Jongin. Ingat bagaimana keberadaan Jongin sangat mempengaruhi Irene. Kau dulu mempedulikan itu."

Apa-apaan ini! Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Kapan Chanyeol mulai membela Irene? "Aku tahu persis bagaimana pengaruh Jongin terhadap Irene. Tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan Jongin. Irene membenci orang yang salah begitu lama, dia tidak bisa membuang perasaan itu. Apa yang salah denganmu, huh? Kau sudah tahu ini! Kau orang yang membela Jongin ketika dia pertama kali muncul disini. Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa ini kesalahannya. Sejak semula kau melihat dia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini."

Chanyeol bergeser tidak nyaman kemudian melirik kembali ke arah Irene yang matanya sudah membulat seperti tatakan cangkir. "Kau membuatnya rapuh, Sehun. Sepanjang hidup Irene, kau melindunginya. Dia bergantung padamu. Kemudian kau pergi dan melepaskannya dan memusatkan seluruh perhatianmu pada Jongin dan berharap Irene baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin sudah dewasa tapi dia sudah menjadi sangat tergantung padamu sepanjang hidupnya, dia tidak tahu cara lain. Jika kau tidak begitu fokus ingin mendapatkan Jongin kembali, kamu akan melihat hal ini."

Aku mendorong Chanyeol keluar dari hadapanku dan tatapanku tertuju pada adikku. Aku tidak butuh dikuliahinya bahkan jika ada beberapa kebenaran disana. Dalam hati aku merasa senang bahwa mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan kesamaan. Setelah semua ini mungkin Chanyeol akan peduli dengan Irene. Kami telah tinggal di rumah yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Kami sama-sama saling mengabaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Irene. Kau tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa memintaku untuk memilih. Ini tidak adil."

Irene meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya. Itu posisi menantangnya. "Kau tidak bisa mencintai kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Dia menodongkan pistol padaku, Sehun! Kau melihatnya. Dia gila. Dia akan menembakku. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya dan mencintaiku? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Dia tidak akan pernah menembakmu. Dia menodongkan pistol pada Chanyeol juga. Chanyeol bisa melupakannya. Dan ya aku bisa mencintai kalian berdua. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

Irene mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol dan tersenyum sedih. Itu bahkan terlihat semakin aneh. "Dia tidak akan mendengarkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku menyerah. Dia memilih mencintai perempuan itu daripada aku dan mengabaikan perasaanku."

"Irene, tolong dengarkan Blaire. Ayolah. Dia memiliki satu alasan," kata Chanyeol padanya dengan nada lembut yang tidak pernah kudengar saat dia berbicara dengan Irene. Aku seperti berada di _Twilight Zone_ sialan.

Irene menghentakkan kakinya. "Tidak. Aku benci perempuan itu. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia menyakiti Sehun sekarang dan aku lebih membencinya karena itu," Irene menjerit. Aku melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada yang mendengarnya dan melihat Mark berjalan ke arah kami. Sial.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mengikuti arah tatapanku. "Ah, sial," gumamnya.

Mark berhenti di depan kami dan melihat Irene, Chanyeol, kemudian aku. "Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tapi cukup untuk mengetahui yang kalian bicarakan ini tentang apa," katanya, tatapannya tetap fokus tertuju padaku. "Biarkan aku mengatakan ini menjadi sangat jelas. Kita semua sudah berteman sejak lama, hampir sebagian besar dari hidup kita. Aku tahu dinamika keluarga kalian."

Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke Irene dengan geraman muak yang keluar dari bibirnya kemudian kembali padaku. "Jika ada orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Jongin maka mereka harus berbicara denganku. Dia memiliki pekerjaan disini selama dia menginginkannya. Satu dari kalian bertiga mungkin tidak menyukainya tapi secara pribadi aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Jadi lupakan tentang hal itu. Dia tidak perlu omong kosong ini sekarang. Jadi mundurlah. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Aku mengamatinya. Apa maksudnya dan mengapa dia bertindak sebagai pelindung Jongin? Aku tidak menyukainya. Darahku mulai mendidih dan aku mengepalkan tanganku di samping tubuhku.

Apakah Mark pikir dia bisa bergerak untuk mendekati Jongin sekarang? Muncul ketika Jongin sedang rentan dan menjadi pahlawan? Tentu saja tidak boleh. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Jongin milikku.

Mark tidak menunggu jawaban. Sebaliknya dia meninggalkan kami.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki saingan," gerutu Irene.

Chanyeol mendekatinya dan menempatkan Irene di belakangnya lagi. "Cukup, Irene," bisiknya kemudian dia melihat ke arahku.

Aku sudah selesai dengan masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan mereka berdua sekarang. Aku melemparkan stik-ku kebawah dan pergi menyusul Mark.

Mark pasti mendengar atau merasakan kemarahanku yang merebak karena dia berhenti tepat sebelum dia sampai di clubhouse dan berbalik lalu menatapku. Salah satu alisnya ditarik ke atas seolah-olah dia merasa geli. Hal itu hanya membuatku bertambah marah.

"Kita berdua menginginkan hal yang sama. Kenapa kau tidak mengambil napas panjang dan menenangkan diri?" Kata Mark sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Jauhi dia. Apa kau dengar aku? Menjauhlah sialan. Jongin mencintaiku; dia hanya sedang bingung dan terluka. Dia juga sangat rentan. Jadi tolong aku ya Tuhan, jika kau berpikir kau akan mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya saat ini, aku akan memukulmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun."

Mark memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan peringatanku. Mungkin aku perlu membuatnya terpengaruh. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bertindak gila seperti ini dalam hidupmu. Aku memahaminya. Tapi Irene membenci Jongin. Jika kau mencintai Jongin maka kau harus melindunginya dari racun yang menetes dari taring adikmu. Atau aku yang akan melakukannya."

Aku merasa seperti Mark menampar wajahku. Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, dia membuka pintu di belakangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup selama beberapa menit sebelum bergerak. Aku akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka. Aku mencintai adikku tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dia akan memaafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Jongin untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	19. Never Too Far : Chapter 19

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

It's **Sequel** of **Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 19**

 _Kim Jongin._

Yuri mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas tanganku. Dia berada di sampingku ketika aku duduk menunggu di dalam ruang dokter. Aku mengeluarkan urin di wadah kecil dan sekarang kami menunggu untuk mendengar hasilnya. Jantungku berpacu. Ada kemungkinan, tapi sangat tipis, kalau aku mungkin tidak hamil. Aku sudah mencari tahu mengenai hal itu semalam. Tes kehamilan di rumah bisa saja salah dan bisa saja aku merasa sakit karena di benakku berpikir aku hamil.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam. Dia tersenyum saat melirik dari Yuri lalu ke arahku. "Selamat. Hasilnya positif. Anda hamil."

Yuri meremas erat tanganku. Aku sudah tahu ini jauh di lubuk hatiku tetapi mendengar perawat mengatakannya membuat hal itu menjadi lebih nyata. Aku tidak akan menangis. Bayiku tidak perlu tahu kalau aku menangis ketika aku tahu aku hamil. Aku menginginkannya, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, yang selalu merasa dicintai. Ini bukan hal yang buruk. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga. Aku akan segera memiliki satu lagi. Seseorang yang mencintaiku tanpa syarat.

"Dokter akan masuk untuk memeriksamu beberapa menit lagi. Kami harus memeriksa darahmu juga. Apakah Anda pernah mengalami kram atau perdarahan?"

"Tidak. Sebetulnya aku merasa kesakitan. Bau-bauan yang menyebabkan itu," jelasku padanya.

Perawat itu mengangguk dan menulis di _clipboard_ -nya. "Mungkin tidak terasa seperti itu tapi hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang baik. Sakit tapi tidak apa-apa."

Yuri mendengus. "Kau tidak melihat saat dia muntah tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja tentang hal itu."

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Ya, saya bisa mengingat hari-hari seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku. "Maukah Anda melibatkan ayahnya?"

Apakah dia mau? Bisakah aku mengatakan ini padanya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak, saya tidak berpikir dia akan mau."

Senyum sedih terlihat di wajah perawat itu saat dia mengangguk dan membuat catatan lain di _clipboard_ -nya sambil mengatakan padaku kalau dia sudah begitu sering melihat hal seperti ini.

"Apakah Anda menggunakan alat kontrasepsi sebelum anda hamil? Mungkin pil?" Tanya Perawat.

Aku tidak melihat ke arah Yuri. Mungkin aku tidak menginginkan dia disini setelah semua ini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Perawat itu mengangkat alisnya. "Sama sekali tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Maksudku, beberapa kali dia menggunakan kondom tapi pernah beberapa kali kami tidak menggunakannya. Dia menarik keluar saat… tapi sekali dia tidak melakukannya."

Yuri menegang di sampingku. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh? Itu sebuah fakta yang kutinggalkan dari ceritaku.

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Oke. Dokter akan segera datang," jawabnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Yuri menyentakkan lenganku yang membuat aku melihat ke arahnya. "Dia tidak menggunakan kondom? Apakah dia gila? Sialan! Dia seharusnya sudah memikirkan untuk menanyakan apakah kau hamil. Dasar brengsek. Di sini aku merasa kasihan padanya karena dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan dia tidak menggunakan kondom sialan. Dia seharusnya sudah menghubungimu dalam empat minggu untuk memastikan apakah kau hamil atau tidak. Dasar idiot."

Yuri berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku sekarang. Aku hanya memperhatikannya. Apa yang bisa aku katakan tentang hal ini? Aku hanya merasa seperti bersalah dalam situasi ini. Bagaimana aku benar-benar telanjang, menaiki tubuhnya dan mengacaukan otaknya malam itu. Dia seorang pria dan berhenti untuk mengenakan kondom adalah hal terakhir di pikirannya. Aku tidak memberinya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Namun, menceritakan secara rinci pada Yuri tentang kehidupan seks-ku dan Sehun, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Jadi aku menutup mulutku.

"Dia pantas menerimanya. Dia seharusnya mengecek keadaanmu. Jangan bilang pada si tolol itu. Dia pikir dia bisa berhubungan seks dan tidak menggunakan kondom, dia bisa hidup dalam ketidaktahuan dengan semua yang ku pedulikan. Aku akan berada disini untukmu. Aku dan kamu. Kita akan mengatasi nya." Yuri tampak siap menaklukan dunia saat ini. Hal itu membuat aku tersenyum. Aku tidak akan berada di Rosemary saat bayi ini lahir. Kalau saja aku bisa. Aku ingin bayiku memiliki orang lain yang mencintainya.

Yuri akan menjadi seorang bibi yang sangat baik. Pikiran itu membuatku sedih. Senyumku menghilang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal," kata Yuri menjatuhkan tangannya dari pinggangnya dengan raut wajahnya penuh prihatin.

"Tidak. Kau tidak membuatku kesal. Aku hanya berharap… Aku hanya berharap aku tidak harus pergi. Aku ingin bayiku mengenalmu."

Yuri berjalan mendekat dan memeluk bahuku lalu meremasnya.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku dimana kamu akan tinggal dan aku akan datang melihat kalian berdua sepanjang waktu. Atau kau bisa tinggal dan hidup denganku. Ketika bayi ini lahir, Sehun pasti sudah menghilang. Dia tidak tinggal di Rosemary untuk melewatkan musim panas. Kita akan punya waktu untuk membuat kalian berdua hidup menetap sebelum dia kembali. Coba pikirkan tentang hal itu. Jangan takut atas keputusan terakhirmu sekarang."

Benarkah Sehun akan pergi? Apakah dia menyerah padaku dan meninggalkan Rosemary? Ataukah dia akan tinggal? Hatiku terasa sakit memikirkan dia meninggalkanku. Sepertinya aku sangat tahu hal itu tidak akan berhasil, aku ingin dia berjuang untukku. Aku ingin dia menemukan cara agar kita bisa bersama lagi meskipun aku tahu itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

Dua jam kemudian kami kembali ke apartemen Yuri dan aku memiliki vitamin prenatal dan beberapa brosur tentang kehamilan yang sehat. Aku menyelipkannya ke dalam koperku. Aku butuh mandi air hangat dan tidur siang.

Yuri mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sekali dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia memegang telepon dengan satu tangannya dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot. "Kau tidak akan percaya tentang hal ini," dia berhenti sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya. "Mark baru saja menelepon. Dia mengatakan kondominium itu akan menjadi milik kita dengan biaya sama yang aku bayar sekarang untuk apartemen ini. Dia mengatakan hal itu tambahan pada pekerjaan karena memiliki dua karyawan yang tinggal di area klubnya akan sangat membantu. Dia juga mengatakan kita berdua tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan jika kita mencoba untuk menolak tawaran itu."

Aku merosot ke bawah, duduk diatas toilet yang tertutup dan menatap ke arahnya. Dia melakukan ini karena aku hamil. Ini adalah caranya untuk membantuku. Suatu saat aku ingin berteriak kepadanya dan memeluk lehernya. Air mata menyengat di mataku.

"Apakah dia masih di telepon?" Aku bertanya ketika aku menyadari Yuri masih memegangnya di dekat telinganya.

"Tidak, ini Ravi. Dia mengatakan ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tidak… seperti menemuinya atau apapun itu?" tanyanya perlahan. Itu pasti pertanyaan dari Ravi. Dia mengulanginya seolah dia tidak mempercayai hal itu bahkan saat mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kamu mute sebentar teleponnya?" Aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara pelan.

Matanya melebar dan dia mengangguk. Begitu teleponnya sudah dinonaktifkan, dia menatapku seolah dia tidak mengenali aku. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku berhubungan dengan Mark disaat aku sedang mengandung bayi Sehun? Tentu saja tidak. "Yuri, dia tahu. Mark sudah tahu."

Kesadarannya muncul dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Dia menempatkan aku shift pagi di ruang makan. Di dapur… baunya seperti bacon."

Yuri membuat huruf "O" besar dengan mulutnya dan mengangguk.

Dia paham. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyalakan teleponnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi antara Mark dengan Jongin. Dia baru saja menjadi seorang teman bagi Jongin dan hanya ingin membantunya. Itu saja."

Yuri memutar matanya pada apa yang dikatakan Ravi lalu menyebutnya gila kemudian menutup telepon. "Oke, jadi dia tahu kau mengandung bayi Sehun dan dia memberi kita sebuah kondominium dengan harga yang sangat murah? Sepertinya ini hal terbaik yang pernah ada. Tunggu sampai kau melihat tempat ini. Jika saja dia membiarkan kita tinggal setelah bayinya lahir, kamarmu cukup besar untuk menempatkan sebuah boks bayi! Sangat sempurna."

Aku tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Saat ini aku hanya ingin pergi mencari Mark dan berbicara dengannya. Jika aku akan meninggalkan kota ini empat bulan lagi, aku tidak ingin kesepakatan ini batal untuk Yuri. Aku harus memastikannya sebelum aku membiarkan dia terlalu bersemangat.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	20. Never Too Far : Chapter 20

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

It's **Sequel** of **F** **allen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 20**

 _Oh Sehun._

Ravi menelepon untuk memberitahuku bahwa kedua gadis itu pindah ke kondominium di properti klub hari ini. Aku tidak melihat Jongin lagi sejak insiden di lapangan golf. Bukan karena kurangnya aku mencoba. Beberapa kali aku telah berusaha untuk menempatkan diriku di rute pekerjaannya di klub tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Aku bahkan mampir kemarin tapi Jongin sudah pulang. Victoria mengatakan Jongin dan Yuri libur jadi aku menduga mereka pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama.

Aku berhenti di apartemen Yuri dan langsung melihat mobil Mark. Apa sih yang dia lakukan disini? Aku menyentakkan pintu terbuka dan berjalan menuju ke apartemennya ketika aku mendengar suara Jongin. Berbalik arah, aku berjalan menghampiri mobil Mark sampai aku melihat Mark sedang bersandar di dinding di samping mobilnya yang dia parkir dan wajahnya terlihat tersenyum saat mendengarkan Jongin berbicara. Hal itu yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

"Jika kau yakin, aku mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Jongin pelan seolah-olah dia tidak ingin ada yang mendengarnya.

"Positif," jawab Mark saat mengalihkan pandangan matanya lalu bertemu dengan tatapanku. Senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang.

Jongin menoleh melirik lewat bahunya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku yang terluka. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali dan menakutinya tapi aku benar-benar dekat dengan kemarahan, ingin memukul Mark tanpa berpikir. Mengapa mereka berbicara hanya berdua? Apa yang dia maksud dengan positif?

"Sehun?" Kata Jongin, berjalan menjauhi Mark dan mendekatiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mark tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. "Aku yakin dia datang untuk membantu. Aku akan pergi sebelum wajah cemberutnya yang tampak jelek itu membunuhku."

Dia meninggalkan kami. Bagus.

"Apa kau disini untuk membantu kami pindah?" Tanyanya, mengamati aku dengan hati-hati.

"Ya," jawabku. Ketegangan meninggalkanku saat mesin BMW Mark menyala dan dia pergi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami akan pindah?"

"Ravi meneleponku," jawabku.

Dia menggeser kakinya dengan gugup. Aku benci bahwa aku membuatnya gelisah.

"Aku ingin membantu, Jong. Aku minta maaf tentang Irene pada waktu itu. Aku sudah bicara dengan dia. Dia tidak akan…"

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuknya. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapmu. Aku mengerti."

Tidak, dia tidak mengerti. Aku bisa melihatnya di matanya bahwa dia tidak memahaminya. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangannya. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya, entah kenapa. Dia gemetar saat jari-jariku menyentuh telapak tangannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, cara yang sama yang aku inginkan.

"Jongin," kataku lalu berhenti karena aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus ku katakan. Sebenarnya sudah terlalu banyak yang ingin kukatakan sekarang.

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari tangan kami ke arahku dan aku bisa melihat ada gairah disana. Benarkah? Apakah aku bermimpi melihat itu atau apakah dia… dia benar-benar begitu? Aku menyelipkan satu jari sampai ke telapak tangannya dan membelai bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya. Dia gemetar lagi. Sial. Jongin terpengaruh oleh sentuhanku. Aku melangkah lebih dekat dan menjalankan tanganku perlahan-lahan naik ke lengannya. Aku menunggu Jongin untuk mendorongku menjauh dan aku berharap dialah yang membuat jarak diantara kami.

Ketika tanganku sudah cukup tinggi, ibu jariku menyentuh sisi payudaranya dan dia mencengkeram tanganku yang bebas sambil bergidik. Apa-apaan ini? "Jongin," bisikku, menekan punggungnya sampai dia menempel ke dinding bata gedung apartemen dan dadaku beberapa inci bersentuhan dengan payudaranya.

Dia tidak mendorongku untuk menjauh dan kelopak matanya tampak sayu saat dia menatap dadaku. Napasnya berat. Potongan leher pada gaunnya, yang berwarna merah muda sedikit pucat itu, agak rendah memamerkan tepat disana di bawah hidungku. Naik-turun seolah-olah itu sebuah undangan. Salah satu hal yang mustahil. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

Aku meletakkan tanganku yang lain di pinggangnya dan perlahan-lahan meluncur naik ke atas tubuhnya sampai ibu jariku yang lain terselip di dalam payudaranya. Dia tidak mengenakan bra. Putingnya keras dan tegak menyembul dibalik bahan tipis gaunnya. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku. Aku menggeser tanganku dan menutupi payudara sebelah kanannya lalu meremasnya dengan lembut. Jongin merintih dan lututnya mulai membuka. Dia membiarkan kepalanya jatuh kebelakang ke dinding dan menutup matanya. Aku menahannya dengan menyelipkan kakiku diantara kakinya agar dia tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan tanganku yang lain, aku menutupi payudara kirinya dan menjalankan ibu jariku di atas putingnya yang keras.

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun," erangnya, membuka sedikit matanya dan menatapku dari balik bulu matanya. Sial. Aku berada pada suatu bentuk siksaan dari surga. Jika ini adalah mimpi lain, aku akan marah. Rasanya terlalu nyata.

"Apakah rasanya nikmat, sayang?" Tanyaku, sambil menurunkan kepalaku untuk berbisik di telinganya.

"Ya," desahnya, dia meleleh turun lebih jauh ke lututku. Ketika pusatnya yang hangat menempel di kakiku, dia tersentak dan mencengkeram lenganku lebih keras. "Ahhhh," dia berteriak.

Aku akan datang di celanaku. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu terangsang selama hidupku. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Ini tidak sama. Dia hampir putus asa. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya namun kebutuhannya lebih kuat. "Jongin, katakan padaku apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau butuhkan," Aku berjanji padanya, mencium kulit lembut di bawah telinganya. Aromanya begitu menyenangkan. Aku meremas payudaranya dengan tanganku lagi dan dia menghembuskan rintihan untuk memohon. Jongin manisku sangat terangsang. Ini nyata. Ini bukan mimpi sialan. Brengsek.

"Jongin!" Panggilan melengking dari suara Yuri seperti seember air es disiramkan di atas Jongin. Dia menegang kemudian berdiri tegak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan bergeser menjauh. Dia tidak mau melihat ke arahku.

"Aku… uh… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu…" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas pergi menjauh dariku. Aku mengawasinya sampai dia di pintu dan Yuri berbicara padanya dengan tegas.

Jongin mengangguk. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam aku menghantamkan kedua tanganku ke dinding bata dan menggumamkan serangkaian kutukan sementara aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol amarahku yang begitu keras.

Setelah beberapa menit pintu terbuka lagi dan aku berpaling lalu melihat Ravi berjalan keluar. Dia melihat ke arahku dan bersiul pelan. "Sialan _man,_ Kau bertindak begitu cepat."

Aku bahkan tidak menanggapi hal itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Jongin begitu kelaparan akan sentuhanku. Dia tidak mendorongku menjauh. Dia hampir memohon padaku meski tanpa kata-kata. Rasanya tidak masuk akal tapi dia menginginkan aku. Tuhan tahu aku menginginkan dia. Aku selalu menginginkan dia.

"Ayolah. Kita memiliki sofa untuk dipindahkan. Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Ravi, menahan pintu terbuka.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	21. Never Too Far : Chapter 21

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 21**

 _Kim Jongin._

Apa yang salah denganku? Aku berjalan kembali masuk kedalam kamar Yuri dan menutup pintunya. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Tadi aku telah siap memohon pada Sehun untuk menyetubuhiku disana. Ini adalah akibat dari mimpi bodoh itu. Oke, mungkin mimpi tadi malam tidaklah bodoh tapi amat sangat intens.

Memikirkannya membuatku harus menekan kedua kaki. Kenapa aku melakukannya sekarang? Mimpi seksual memang terjadi namun sekarang jelas dan sangat nyata aku mengalami orgasme dalam tidurku. Ini gila. Tidak sekalipun di Summit aku merasa sedemikian bergairahnya seperti sekarang. Namun, di Summit tidak ada Sehun.

Aku merosot pada kasur Yuri yang telah dia lepaskan spreinya karena akan pindahan. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku disekitar Sehun. Dia belum mencoba untuk mendekatiku namun aku telah menjadi wanita liar yang kelaparan saat jemarinya menyentuh tanganku. Betapa memalukan. Menghadapinya setelah kejadian tadi akan sulit.

Pintu terbuka dan Yuri melangkah masuk dengan sebuah seringai kecil tersungging pada wajahnya. Mengapa dia menyeringai seperti itu sekarang? Dia akan meledekku habis-habisan kalau saja dia tadi menangkap basah diriku di luar. "Hormon kehamilan mempengaruhimu," ujarnya setelah pintu dibelakangnya tertutup rapat.

"Apa?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

Yuri memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Sudahkah kau membaca pamflet yang dokter berikan untuk kau bawa pulang? Aku yakin salah satunya menjelaskan hal ini."

Aku masih kebingungan. "Mengenai kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku disekitar Sehun"

Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Kukira dia satu-satunya yang dapat membuatmu seperti itu. Tapi kau akan selalu merasa bergairah selama hamil, Jongin. Aku tahu ini karena sepupuku selalu menjadikannya bahan lelucon tentang istrinya ketika dia sedang hamil. Katanya dia mengalami masa sulit untuk melayani kebutuhan istrinya."

Bergairah? Kehamilan membuatku bergairah? Hebat.

"Barangkali yang akan menjadi masalah hanyalah dengan Sehun. Aku rasa dialah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatmu terpikat dan menginginkannya secara seksual. Jadi akan semakin intens berada disekitarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau memberitahunya dan menikmati ini semua. Aku tidak ragu dia akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Belum saatnya. Aku belum siap dan begitu pula Sehun. Irene akan murka dan saat ini aku tidak mampu menghadapi Irene. Lagipula, Sehun akan memilih Irene dan aku pun tidak mampu menghadapi hal tersebut. "Tidak. Dia tidak perlu tahu. Tidak sekarang. Aku akan membaik."

Yuri mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Aku telah mengutarakan pendapatku. Kau tidak ingin memberitahunya, kalau begitu tidak usah. Namun kalau kau sudah tidak mampu menahannya dan menyetubuhinya habis-habisan, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya di muka umum?" tanyanya dibarengi sebuah cengiran, kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau harus membungkusnya dengan selimut terlebih dulu! Kau akan menghancurkan bantalku," Yuri meneriaki para pria.

Aku bisa menghadapi Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini. Aku akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Lagipula aku harus membantu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku bisa menyelesaikan mengemas dapur.

Sehun memperhatikanku. Setiap kali dia kembali ke apartemen untuk memindahkan sesuatu yang lain matanya menatapku. Aku menjatuhkan mangkuk, menumpahkan sekotak sereal dan menjatuhkan sebuah dus berisi peralatan makan akibat dari tatapan membara itu. Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dan tidak menjadi seorang idiot yang kikuk di bawah tatapan matanya yang memandangiku seperti itu?

Ketika dia berjalan memasuki apartemen lagi, kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mengemas barang-barang yang ada di kamar mandi. Berikutnya mereka akan memindahkan meja dapur dan kursi dan aku tidak bisa menangani hal tersebut. Kemungkinan aku akan memecahkan semua gelas yang dimiliki Yuri.

Aku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba ada tubuh berada di belakangku yang mendesakku masuk lebih dalam. Panas yang menguar dari dada Sehun yang menekan punggungku membuatku gemetaran. Sialan. Aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi ini.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan suara akrab dari kunci pintu hanya membuat jantungku berdegup kian kencang. Dia menginginkan lebih dari apa yang telah terjadi di luar dan aku merasa kepayahan dengan berada sedemikian dekat dengannya, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih.

Tangannya menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di leherku dan disampirkannya diatas bahuku. Saat kehangatan dari bibirnya menyentuh kulitku aku mungkin telah merintih. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggulku dan Sehun menarikku hingga makin menempel padanya. "Kau membuatku gila, Jongin. Gila, _baby._ Amat sangat gila," bisiknya pada telingaku. Dibutuhkan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar itu tadi? Kau membuatku tidak berdaya hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Yang dapat aku lihat hanya kau."

Tangannya bergerak pada sisi tubuhku lalu bergerak keatas perutku. Penempatan tangan yang hampir protektif, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lindungi membuatku berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin dia tahu. Namun aku pun ingin dia memilihku… dan bayi kami. Aku pikir Sehun tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Sehun mencintai adiknya. Aku sangat takut dengan penolakan seperti demikian dan aku tidak akan membiarkan bayiku merasa ditolak.

Aku mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapannya ketika tangannya bergerak keatas untuk menangkup payudaraku dan mulutnya mulai menggigit pelan cekungan leherku. Oh sial. Aku mungkin tidak mempercayainya dengan hatiku tapi aku ingin mempercayainya dengan tubuhku. Walaupun hanya untuk sekali ini saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya terengah-engah.

"Berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku adalah pria yang kelaparan, Jongin." Dia berhenti sejenak menunggu jawabanku. Ketika aku diam saja, dia menurunkan tali dari _sundress_ -ku hingga payudaraku terpampang telanjang. Payudaraku sekarang terasa bengkak setiap saat dan itu menjadikannya sangat sensitif. Aku hampir selalu tidak menggunakan bra. Bra-ku tidak muat lagi dan aku belum mau mengeluarkan uang untuk sebuah bra baru jika payudara lebih besar ini tidak bertahan lama.

"Sial, _baby_. Payudaramu terlihat lebih besar," kata Sehun saat tangannya melingkupinya.

Seketika itu juga celana dalamku basah dan lututku melemah. Aku memegang dinding untuk bertahan. Tidak ada yang pernah terasa senikmat ini. Sebuah suara penuh kebutuhan menyeruak keluar dari mulutku dan aku tidak yakin itu apa.

Tiba-tiba saja aku diangkat dan tubuhku dibalik. Kemudian bokongku didudukkan diatas counter sebelum mulut Sehun menutupi mulutku dan tangannya kembali ke payudaraku. Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan ini. Aku menginginkannya seperti aku ingin bernapas.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan berhubungan seks jenis apapun tapi ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mampu aku kontrol. Ciuman Sehun liar dan selapar yang aku rasakan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan menarik lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Kemudian dia menarik puncak payudaraku dan aku tersesat.

Aku membutuhkan tshirt-nya terlepas sekarang. Mencengkeram tshirt kusentakkan hingga dia melangkah mundur sedikit dan kuloloskan melalui kepalanya. Lalu dia melahap mulutku.

Tangan Sehun melakukan hal-hal yang nikmat di payudaraku dan aku tidak dapat membuatnya cukup dekat padaku.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu dan Sehun menarikku mendekati dadanya sehingga payudaraku menempel padanya. Aku menggigil dan memejamkan mataku karena nikmat. Dia membalikkan kepalanya kearah pintu. "Enyahlah," bentaknya kepada siapapun yang ada di luar sana.

Gelak tawa tertahan adalah yang kami dengar sebelum Sehun mencium menuruni leherku dan melintasi tulang selangkaku hingga mulutnya mengambang diatas puncak payudara kananku. Panas dari napasnya membuatku gemetaran dan aku mencengkeram rambutnya dan memaksanya, lebih mendekati permohonanku dalam diam. Dia terkekeh, kemudian menarik putingku kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap. Basah yang ada diantara kakiku semakin membakar atau setidaknya terasa seperti itu. Kalau saja dia tidak memelukku dengan tubuhnya aku mungkin telah melesat menembus langit-langit.

"Oh Tuhan!" Aku berteriak, tidak peduli jika ada yang sampai mendengarku. Aku hanya membutuhkan ini. Reaksiku mengakibatkan Sehun semakin rakus. Dia berpindah ke putingku yang satu lagi dan mulai memberikan perlakuan sama saat tangannya merambat naik di paha bagian dalamku. Pemikiran bahwa dia akan menyentuh area bengkakku yang basah membuatku ketakutan dan bersemangat di saat yang bersamaan. Dia akan tahu sesuatu kan?

Bisakah dia mengetahui perbedaanku dibawah sana juga? Kemudian jemarinya menelusuri bagian luar celana dalamku dan aku tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi.

"Sial. Kau basah kuyup," Sehun mengerang dan menguburkan wajahnya di leherku. Napasnya kencang dan tidak beraturan.

"Sangat basah." Jarinya menyelinap melalui pinggiran celana dalamku dan memasuki lipatanku yang bengkak mengakibatkan seperti tersulutnya kembang api di sekujur tubuhku.

Kucengkeram bahunya dengan erat. Kuku tanganku menorehi kulitnya namun aku tidak mampu menghentikannya. Sehun menyentuhku. Mulutnya bergerak ke telingaku saat dia menciumku dan napasnya yang berat menggelitik kulitku. "Vagina yang sangat manis. Ini adalah vaginaku, Jongin. Ini akan selalu menjadi milikku."

Kata-kata nakalnya ketika jarinya menyelusup keluar masuk padaku mengirimku mendekati tepian lagi.

"Sehun, kumohon," aku mengiba sambil mencakarinya.

"Mohon apa? Kau menginginkan aku mencium vagina manis itu? Karena itu terasa sangat seksi dan basah aku butuh untuk mencicipinya." Dia menarik lepas celana dalamku dan aku mengangkat bokongku untuk memudahkannya. Lalu dia menaikkan gaunku dan aku mengangkat tanganku untuk membantunya melepaskan gaun itu.

"Duduk bersandarlah," perintahnya, mendorongku sehingga punggungku menyentuh dinding. Kemudian dia memegang kedua tungkaiku dan dibengkokkan kearah atas hingga telapak kakiku berada di counter dan aku terbuka lebar untuknya. "Sial, itu merupakan hal terseksi yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku," bisiknya sebelum berlutut dan menutupiku dengan mulutnya. Belaian pertama dari lidahnya dan aku pun mencapai puncak lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, Sehun tolong, astaga, ahhhhh," aku menjerit ketika kupegang kepalanya tidak mampu menghentikannya. Terlalu nikmat.

Belaian lidahnya pada klitorisku sangat luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan lebih. Aku tidak menginginkan ini berakhir. Jarinya meluncur memasuki lubang kewanitaanku dan menahannya agar tetap terbuka saat dia menjilati dan menciumiku disana.

"Milikku. Ini milikku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi. Aku membutuhkan ini. Aromamu sangat sempurna. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan sesempurna ini untukku," gumamnya, saat dia merasakanku. Aku siap menyetujui apapun keinginannya.

"Aku harus berada didalammu," katanya, mengangkat matanya untuk menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak memiliki kondom," jedanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, "tapi akan kutarik keluar."

Hal itu tidak menjadi masalah sekarang. Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku hanya mengangguk lagi.

Sehun berdiri dan dengan segera celana jeansnya turun. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan menggeserku kembali ke tepi counter hingga kepala dari ereksinya menyentuhku. Pertanyaan yang tersirat dimatanya tidak dapat diragukan walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya. Aku turun menyongsong dan mengarahkan ereksinya memasukiku.

"Persetan," Sehun melenguh ketika dia menekankan sisa kejantanannya sehingga memenuhiku. Seutuhnya dipenuhi oleh Sehun. Aku membungkuskan lenganku disekeliling lehernya dan memeluknya. Hanya untuk sedetik aku butuh memeluknya. Ini bukan tentang hormon-hormon gilaku. Sekarang saat dia ada didalam aku merasa nyaman. Utuh dan aku akan menangis. Sebelum aku mempermalukan diriku dan membingungkannya kuangkat kepalaku dan berbisik di telinganya. "Setubuhi aku."

Itu seperti aku telah menarik pelatuk dari sebuah pistol yang terisi penuh. Sehun mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kedua belah tangannya dan melepaskan raungan sebelum memompa keluar masuk di dalamku. Pendakian spiral kearah puncak yang kuhapal telah mulai terbangun lagi dan akupun menungganginya. Menikmati saat penyerahan dirinya dan kebebasan yang sepenuhnya ketika Sehun membawa kami semakin mendekati klimaks yang kami butuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga terasa menyakitkan," Sehun tersengal dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk menghisap putingku. Tubuhku bergejolak karena orgasme dan aku meneriakkan namanya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mataku, mulai menarik keluar kejantanannya dan aku menjepitkan kedua kakiku di seputaran pinggangnya. Aku tidak ingin dia menarik keluar. Kepahaman atas keinginanku menghantamnya dan Sehun membisikkan namaku sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya saat dia memompakan pelepasannya didalamku.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	22. Never Too Far : Chapter 22

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 22**

\- **Sehun** -

Jongin mundur dan turun dari meja sebelum aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku dari orgasme. "Tunggu, aku harus membersihkanmu," kataku padanya. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin untuk membersihkannya. Aku menyukainya. Tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Mengetahui aku disana dan aku menjaganya begitu berarti untukku.

"Kau tidak perlu membersihkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya saat dia meraih gaunnya yang di buang dan menyelipkannya kembali tanpa menatapku. Sial. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Ku pikir dia menginginkan ini. Tidak. Aku tahu dia menginginkan ini. Dia sangat lapar untuk ini.

"Jongin, lihat aku."

Dia berhenti dan mengambil celana dalamnya. Aku menelan keras saat dia memakainya dan menyelipkannya kembali ke tubuhnya. Aku membutuhkannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dariku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melaluinya jika dia melakukannya.

"Jongin tolong lihat aku," pintaku.

Berhenti, Jongin mengambil napas dalam kemudian mengangkat matanya untuk bertatapan denganku. Kesedihan bercampur dengan sesuatu hal yang lain. Rasa malu? Tentu tidak. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. "Ada apa? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan? Karena aku mencoba untuk tidak hilang kontrol. Aku berusaha keras melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Kau… kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah." Dia mengalihkan matanya dariku lagi. "Aku hanya butuh berfikir. Aku butuh waktu. Aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak akan. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukannya."

Tikaman di dadaku mungkin tidak terasa menyakitkan. Aku ingin menariknya dan melakukan semua yang pria lakukan untuk menyatakan dia adalah milikku dan tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Tapi kemudian aku bisa kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya lagi.

Aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan kemauan Jongin. Aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh dari wajahnya dan aku mundur agar dia bisa pergi. Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku lagi. "Aku minta maaf," bisiknya, kemudian membuka pintu dan kabur.

Dia baru saja meruntuhkan duniaku dengan seks panas yang menakjubkan dan dia minta maaf. Fantastis.

Ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin telah pergi. Ravi menyeringai dan Yuri meminta maaf untuknya. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini juga. Setelah aku yakin bahwa semua barang-barang berat telah dipindahkan serta koper dan kotak milik Jongin telah tersusun aku pergi. Aku tidak bisa tetap disini sementara mereka berdua menatapku. Mereka mendengar kami. Jongin berteriak keras. Aku tidak malu; Aku hanya lelah karena mereka menatapku dan menungguku mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan kepergian Jongin.

Aku memberi Jongin beberapa hari untuk datang kepadaku. Tapi dia tidak datang. Aku tidak terkejut. Tapi dia meminta waktu dan aku memberinya semua waktu yang bisa ku atasi. Aku tidak menghubungi siapapun untuk bermain golf bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin siapapun ada di sekitarku ketika Jongin muncul. Kami perlu bicara. Tanpa gangguan atau permintaan untuknya agar pergi.

Semua itu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus tapi setelah enam lubang dan tidak ada gadis kereta aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Baru saja aku akan berjalan ke lubang selanjutnya aku mendengar suara kereta. Aku berhenti dan berbalik. Darah mulai terpompa di aliran darahku karena ide untuk bertemu Jongin disini dan memilikinya sendiri membeku ketika aku menyadari bahwa gadis pirang itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang kulihat menjalani pelatihan beberapa kali dengan Yuri. Sialan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memintanya pergi. Aku tidak ingin minuman darinya. Dia tersenyum cerah dan menuju ke pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Disini panas. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin sesuatu?" Suara Krystal bertanya dan aku melihatnya memakai rok tenis putih dan kaus polo. Dia juga penggemar berat tenis sejak sepuluh tahun yan lalu.

"Gadis kereta yang salah," jawabku dan menunggunya mendatangiku.

"Kau hanya membeli dari satu orang, kan?"

"Ya."

Krystal terlihat berpikir dalam kemudian mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau punya perasaan untuk seorang gadis kereta."

"Rasa" bahkan tidak menggores permukaan. Aku menarik tas golf ke atas bahuku dan mulai berjalan ke lubang selanjutnya. Aku tidak akan menjawab komentarnya.

"Dan dia ahli tentang itu," gurau Krystal. Kata-kata itu menggangguku.

"Atau ini bukan urusanmu."

Dia bersiul pelan. "Jadi ini lebih dari sekedar rasa."

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Hanya karena dia wanita pertama yang bercinta denganku bukan berarti kami terikat atau bersahabat. Perkataannya membuatku marah. "Jangan ikut campur," aku memperingatkan.

Krystal berkacak pinggang dan ternganga. "Oh Tuhan… Oh Sehun jatuh cinta. Sialan! Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini akan terjadi."

"Kau tidak bertemu denganku selama sepuluh tahun, Krys. Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu sesuatu tentangku?" Gertakan terganggu dari suaraku bahkan tidak membuatnya pergi.

"Dengar, Sehun. Hanya karena kau tidak bertemu denganku selama sepuluh tahun bukan berarti aku tidak melihat atau mendengar tentangmu. Aku selalu kembali ke kota ini beberapa kali tapi kau selalu berpesta di Casa De Finlay dan bersetubuh dengan setiap gadis dengan tubuh sempurna yang datang padamu. Aku tidak melihat perubahan terjadi dalam hidupmu. Tapi yeah, aku mengenalmu dan seperti semua orang di kota ini aku tahu kau kaya, playboy yang luar biasa yang bisa memilih teman tidurnya."

Aku terdengar dangkal. Aku tidak suka gambaran yang dia tujukan untukku. Apakah Jongin melihatku seperti itu? Tidak, dia hanya tidak percaya padaku untuk memilihnya dan melindunginya tapi dia pasti berpikir aku akan berpindah hati saat seseorang yang lain datang. Tentu saja dia tahu itu tidak benar.

"Dia menakjubkan. Tidak… dia sempurna. Segala hal tentangnya sangat sempurna," kataku keras kemudian mengarahkan pandanganku kembali pada Krystal. "Aku bukan hanya mencintainya, dia memilikiku. Semuanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Krystal.

"Aku menyakitinya. Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Caraku menyakitinya sulit dijelaskan. Begitu banyak rasa sakit atas apa yang terjadi yang aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

"Apakah dia seorang _cart girl_?"

Dia benar-benar menggantungkan makna kata gadis kereta. "Yeah benar," aku berhenti dan bertanya-tanya jika aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya siapa sebenarnya Jongin. Mengatakannya dengan keras dan mengakui bahwa ini mungkin akan membantuku mengerti ini semua, "Dia dan Irene punya Ayah yang sama." Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya seperti itu.

"Sial," gerutu Krystal. "Tolong katakan padaku dia tidak seperti adikmu yang jahat itu."

Irene punya beberapa penggemar. Aku tidak akan mengingkari tuduhan bahwa dia jahat. Dia membawanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Dia tidak seperti Irene."

Krystal diam beberapa saat dan aku bertanya-tanya jika pembicaraan ini lebih jauh lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Kemudian dia menggeserkan kakinya dan menunjuk ke arah clubhouse. "Kenapa kita tidak pergi makan siang dan kau bisa mengatakan padaku tentang keadaan yang sangat aneh ini dan aku akan melihat jika aku tidak sampai pada kebijaksanaan atau paling tidak saran seorang wanita."

Aku memerlukan semua saran yang bisa aku dapatkan. Tidak ada wanita dalam hidupku yang bisa kumintai tolong. "Yeah, oke. Kedengarannya menarik. Kau memberiku saran yang bisa aku gunakan dan makan sianglah denganku."

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	23. Never Too Far : Chapter 23

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 23**

\- **Jongin** -

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana aku bangun tanpa merasa sakit. Aku bahkan meminta Yuri memasak bacon untuk mengujiku sebelum aku datang untuk shift makan siang. Kupikir jika aku bisa bertahan dengan bacon maka aku dapat melakukan ini. Perutku berputar dan aku merasa mual tetapi aku tidak muntah. Aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menelepon Mark dan meyakinkan dia bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk datang karena kami kekurangan staff dan dia membutuhkanku. Tao berdiri di dapur tersenyum lebar ketika aku berjalan masuk tiga puluh menit sebelum shift makan siang.

"Ini dia gadisku. Senang virus di perutmu telah pergi. Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan berat sepuluh pon. Berapa lama kau sakit?"

Mark telah mengatakan pada Tao dan siapapun yang bertanya bahwa aku mendapat virus dan aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Aku hanya bekerja dua shift selama penyajian dan aku tidak pernah pergi ke dapur staff ketika berada di kereta.

"Aku mungkin kehilangan sedikit berat badan. Aku yakin aku akan memperolehnya kembali sesegera mungkin," aku menjawab dan memeluknya.

"Lebih baik kau begitu atau aku akan memasukkan donat-donat kedalam tenggorokanmu sampai aku dapat membungkus tanganku di sekeliling pinggangmu dan jariku tidak bersentuhan."

Itu mungkin akan segera terjadi saat kemudian dia menyadari. "Aku dapat menggunakan donat yang enak sekarang juga."

"Ini kencan. Setelah kerja. Kamu, aku, dan dua belas bungkus. Setengah dilapisi coklat," kata Tao dan menyerahkan celemekku.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Kau bisa datang melihat tempat baruku. Aku tinggal dengan Yuri di kondo properti klub."

Alis Tao terangkat. "Kau tidak mengatakannya. Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, tidakkah kamu merasa angkuh?"

Aku mengikat celemekku dan memasukkan penaku dan pad ke dalam kantong depanku. "Aku mengambil giliran pertama jadi kau menyiapkan salad dan membuat teh manis."

Tao berkedip. "Setuju."

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dan beruntungnya tamu yang ada hanya dua orang pria yang lebih tua yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya tetapi aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Aku mencatat pesanan mereka dan menuangkan mereka dua cangkir kopi sebelum berjalan kembali untuk mengecek salad.

Tao telah siap membuat dua salad untukku dan memegangnya ketika aku berjalan kembali ke dapur. "Ini pesanan panas," katanya.

"Terima kasih tampan," jawabku membawa salad itu ke ruang makan. Aku mengantarkan salad dan mencatat pesanan minuman dari tamu baru. Kemudian aku kembali ke belakang untuk mendapatkan air soda mereka dan air segar dengan lemon. Tidak seorang pun yang pernah hanya memesan air di sini.

Tao keluar dari pintu dapur ketika aku sampai di sana. "Aku baru saja melihat dua orang wanita yang kelihatannya mereka kembali dari lapangan tenis. Aku pikir aku melihat Hara… bukankah dia penyambut tamu hari ini? Ngomong-ngomong aku pikir aku melihatnya berbicara dengan beberapa tamu jadi harusnya ada meja yang menunggu untuk disapa."

Dia memberi hormat padaku dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Aku menyelesaikan pesanan air spesial dengan cepat dan meletakkan dua pesanan sup kepiting dari seorang pria yang meletakkan pesanan pada nampanku kemudian kembali ke ruang makan ketika ekspresi panik di wajah Tao yang mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Aku ambil ini," katanya, meraih nampanku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana itu akan diletakkan. Aku dapat membawa nampan Tao," jawabku memutar mataku. Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku hamil dan dia menjadi konyol… Kemudian aku melihatnya… atau mereka. Tao tidak bertindak konyol. Dia melindungiku. Kepala Sehun miring ke depan saat dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang menyebabkan ekspresi yang sangat serius di wajahnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang. Dia cantik. Tulang pipinya tinggi dan sempurna. Bulu mata yang lebar dan panjang menghiasi mata gelapnya. Aku merasa sakit. Nampanku bergetar dan Tao mengambilnya dariku. Aku membiarkannya. Aku hampir menjatuhkannya.

Sehun bukan milikku. Tetapi… aku mengandung bayinya. Dia tidak tahu. Tetapi… dia bercinta denganku, membuat dia bersetubuh denganku, di kamar mandi Yuri hanya 3 hari yang lalu. Ini menyakitkan.

Sangat buruk. Aku menelan ludah tetapi tenggorokanku terasa hampir tertutup. Tao mengatakan sesuatu padaku tetapi aku tidak dapat mengerti perkatannya. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menatap mereka. Sehun memajukan badannya sangat dekat pada perempuan itu, seperti dia tidak ingin siapapun mendengar apa yang perempuan itu katakan.

Mata perempuan itu beralih dari mata Sehun dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

Aku membencinya. Dia cantik dan lemah lembut dan segala sesuatu yang tidak aku punya. Dia wanita. Aku gadis. Gadis yang menyedihkan. Yang butuh keluar dari neraka ini dan berhenti membuat sandiwara. Bahkan jika ini sandiwara diam, aku masih tetap berdiri membeku menatap mereka. Dia mengamatiku dan kerutan kecil timbul di dahinya. Aku tidak ingin dia bertanya pada Sehun tentang aku dan menunjukku. Aku berputar balik dan melarikan diri dari ruang makan.

Aku segera keluar dari pandangan tamu, aku memutuskan berlari dan berlari tepat menuju dada Mark yang keras. "Whoa sayang. Ke mana arahmu berlari? Masih terlalu banyak untukmu?" dia bertanya menaruh jarinya di bawah daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke atas jadi dia dapat melihat wajahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan air mata terjatuh. Aku tidak ingin menangis soal ini, sialan. Aku meminta untuk itu. Aku mendorong Sehun pergi. Aku pergi dari Sehun setelah seks yang menakjubkan. Apa yang aku harapkan? Bahwa dia akan duduk merindukanku? Sangat sulit. "Aku minta maaf, Mark. Beri aku satu menit dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji padamu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diriku."

Dia mengangguk dan mengusap lenganku naik turun dengan cara yang nyaman. "Apakah Sehun di sana?" dia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yeah," aku tersedak, mencegah air mata memenuhi mataku untuk mengalir. Aku mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya.

Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku harus mengontrol emosi gilaku.

"Apakah dia dengan seseorang?" tanya Mark.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya. "Kau ingin ke kantorku dan menenangkan diri sejenak? Menunggu sampai mereka pergi?"

Ya. Aku ingin bersembunyi darinya tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belajar untuk hidup dengan itu. Sehun akan berada di Rosemary untuk beberapa bulan. Aku harus belajar menerima. "Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya terkejut. Itu saja."

Mark mengangkat tatapannya dariku dan ekspresi dingin muncul di wajahnya. "Pergi. Ini bukan yang dia butuhkan sekarang," Mark berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar marah.

"Singkirkan tangan sialanmu darinya," jawab Sehun.

Aku melangkah mundur dari pelukan Mark dan menjaga mataku tetap ke bawah. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tetapi aku juga tidak ingin dia dan Mark berkelahi satu sama lain. Mark kelihatan siap untuk berkelahi untuk kehormatanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat ini karena aku tidak mengecek dan melihatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mark. Terima kasih. Aku akan kembali bekerja," aku bergumam dan mulai berbalik menuju dapur.

"Jongin, jangan. Bicaralah padaku," ujar Sehun.

"Kau sudah cukup melakukannya. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Sehun. Dia tidak butuh ini darimu. Tidak sekarang," gertak Mark.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun," Sehun menggeram dan Mark mengambil langkah ke arah Sehun. Mark seperti mulai berkata tanpa berpikir bahwa aku hamil dan membuatnya sangat jelas bahwa dia tahu sesuatu atau dia mulai bersiap melayangkan tinju pada Sehun. Sekali lagi bagiku untuk menghentikan dan memperbaiki ini.

Aku berbalik dan berdiri di depan Sehun. Aku menengadah pada Mark. "Tidak apa-apa. Beri aku waktu satu menit dengannya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku hanya emosional. Itu saja," aku berkata padanya.

Rahang Mark menegang saat dia menggertakkan giginya. Menjaga mulutnya diam terbukti sulit baginya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Aku harus menghadapi Sehun sekarang.

"Jongin," kata Sehun dengan lembut saat tangannya meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Tolong lihat aku."

Aku dapat melakukan ini. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku berbalik membiarkan Sehun terus memegang tanganku. Aku seharusnya melepaskannya tapi aku hanya belum bisa. Aku telah melihatnya dengan wanita yang mungkin menjaga tempat tidurnya tetap hangat pada malam hari ketika aku terus mendorongnya pergi. Aku kehilangan Sehun. Begitu juga bayi kami. Tetapi kemudian… apakah kami pernah benar-benar memilikinya?

Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu tatapan khawatirnya. Dia sepertinya tidak marah padaku. Aku mencintainya soal itu. "Semua baik-baik saja. Aku bertingkah berlebihan. Aku hanya, um, terkejut dengan semuanya. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa kau telah melanjutkan hidup sekarang. Aku hanya…"

"Hentikan itu," Sehun memotong ucapanku dan menarikku padanya.

"Aku tidak pindah ke manapun. Apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Krystal adalah teman lama. Hanya itu. Dia tidak berarti bagiku. Aku datang untuk mencarimu. Aku butuh melihatmu dan aku pergi bermain golf. Kau tidak ada di sana. Aku menghampiri Krystal dan dia menyarankan kami makan siang. Itu saja. Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja di sini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Hanya kau. Aku tidak ingin siapapun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

Aku ingin percaya padanya. Menjadi egois dan salah dimana aku ingin mempercayai dia mencintaiku tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Bahkan jika aku mendorongnya pergi dariku. Aku berbohong padanya. Aku benci berbohong. Sehun akan membenciku juga jika aku tidak segera memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin Sehun membenciku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Apakah berbohong membuat semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah berbohong pernah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa dia percaya padaku?

"Aku hamil." Kata-kata itu keluar dariku sebelum aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menutup mulutku dengan ketakutan saat mata Sehun melebar. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari kencang.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	24. Never Too Far : Chapter 24

**_sassy.chessy_** update :

A Hukan Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 24**

\- **Sehun** -

Kakiku terpaku ke tanah. Bahkan saat aku melihat Jongin lari dariku aku tidak dapat bergerak. Apakah aku baru saja bermimpi? Apakah itu halusinasi putus asa? Apakah aku bertambah buruk?

"Jika kau tidak pergi mengejarnya, aku yang akan melakukannya." Suara Mark memecah pikiranku dan aku tersadar dari kabut keterkejutanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, melotot padanya. Aku membencinya. Memukul wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang aku bayangkan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku berkata, jika kau tidak mengejarnya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang. Aku sangat tidak ingin itu kau karena aku berpikir kau tidak berhak mendapatkannya walaupun itu milikmu."

Apakah dia tahu bahwa Jongin hamil? Darahku mulai mendidih. Apakah Jongin mengatakan pada Maek bahwa dia hamil dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?

"Aku di sini saat pagi pertama dia mencoba untuk bekerja dan bau bacon membuatnya berjuang ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Jadi, yeah aku sudah tahu. Singkirkan tatapan posesif gila dari matamu dan pergilah untuk mengejarnya." Nada Mark memaksa dengan memuakkan.

"Dia sakit?" aku tidak tahu dia sakit. Dadaku sakit. Jongin sakit sendirian. Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian dan dia menderita. Udara tidak masuk ke paru-paruku.

"Yeah, kau sialan bodoh, Jongin sakit. Itu terjadi pada situasinya. Tetapi dia sudah lebih baik. Sekarang aku akan pergi dan mengejarnya. Menyingkirlah," Mark memperingatkan.

Aku mendadak berlari.

Tidak sampai aku keluar dari gedung di bagian belakang dan melihat ke bukit di mana aku menemukannya. Jongin masih berlari. Menuju ke kondominium. Dia kembali ke tempatnya. Aku mengejarnya. Dia hamil. Bolehkah dia berlari seperti ini? Bagaimana jika itu buruk untuk bayi? Dia harus pelan-pelan.

"Jongin, berhenti. Tunggu," aku berteriak ketika aku cukup dekat.

Jongin melambat dan akhirnya berhenti saat aku menangkapnya.

"Aku minta maaf," Jongin terisak dengan wajahnya di tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku, menutup jarak di antara kami dan menariknya kepadaku. Aku tidak khawatir tentang menakutinya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi kemanapun.

"Ini. Segalanya. Kehamilanku," bisiknya, kaku di lenganku.

Jongin minta maaf. Tidak. Dia tidak seharusnya meminta maaf untuk itu. "Kau tidak punya apapun untuk dimaafkan. Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku lagi. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Beberapa tekanan pada tubuhnya mereda dan dia bersandar padaku.

"Tetapi aku tidak memberitahumu."

Tidak, dia tidak memberitahu tetapi aku mengerti. Itu menyakitkan tetapi aku mengerti. "Aku berharap kau melakukannya. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu sakit sendirian. Aku seharusnya menjagamu. Aku akan menjagamu sekarang. Aku akan siap untuk itu. Aku janji."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh dariku. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena suatu alasan. Kita… kita perlu bicara."

Aku akan menjaganya dan dia tidak meninggalkanku. Tetapi jika dia perlu bicara soal ini maka aku akan membiarkannya. "Okay. Ayo pergi ke tempatmu karena kita sudah dekat."

Jongin mengangguk dan berbalik berjalan menuju condo tempat dia berlari sebelumnya. Ravi telah mengatakan pada Mark untuk membiarkan mereka tinggal di sana dengan harga sewa yang sama dengan apartemen lama Yuri. Ravi pikir Mark menggunakannya untuk menghindari pajak atau sesuatu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Mark melakukannya untuk Jongin. Dia melindunginya. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tidak butuh Mark melakukannya. Aku akan berbicara dengan Mark nanti tetapi aku akan membayar dengan nilai sebenarnya untuk menyewa tempat ini. Mark tidak perlu melindungi Jongin. Dia milikku.

Aku memperhatikan saat Jongin membungkuk dan mengambil kunci dari bawah keset kaki. Itu menjadi tempat persembunyian terburuk yang pernah ada untuk kunci. Aku akan membicarakan itu juga nanti. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur pada malam hari kalau tahu dia mempunyai kunci yang diselipkan di bawah keset kaki di pintu depan untuk siapapun yang masuk.

Jongin membuka pintu dan melangkah mundur. "Ayo masuk."

Aku melangkah masuk dan memegang tangannya saat aku melewatinya. Dia mungkin ingin memberitaku semua alasan kami tidak dapat bersama tetapi aku akan menyentuhnya ketika dia berbicara. Aku perlu tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Menyentuhnya membuatku tenang.

Jongin menutup pintu dan membiarkanku menariknya ke sofa. Aku duduk dan menarik Jongin duduk ke sampingku. Aku ingin meletakkannya ke pangkuanku tetapi kekhawatiran, gugup yang terlihat di wajahnya menghentikanku. Dia butuh berbicara dan aku akan membiarkannya.

"Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Aku minta maaf aku tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin, mungkin bukan dengan cara aku melakukannya sekarang tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memutuskan kemana aku pergi selanjutnya dan apa yang aku lakukan dengan hidupku. Aku ingin menabung dan memulai kehidupan baru di suatu tempat. Untuk bayi ini. Tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu."

Jongin ingin memberitahuku dan kemudian meninggalkanku? Perasaan panik menyerangku. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa. Dia perlu mengerti itu.

Jongin menjatuhkan tatapannya dariku dan melihat tangan kami. Aku mengaitkan jariku padanya. Hanya itu yang dapat menjagaku tetap tenang saat ini. "Sehun," katanya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin bayiku merasa tidak diinginkan. Keluargamu…" dia terputus dan wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Keluargaku akan menerima apa yang aku katakan pada mereka untuk diterima. Jika mereka tidak bisa aku akan membawamu dan bayiku dan meninggalkan mereka untuk membayar tagihan sialan mereka sendiri. Kau yang utama, Jongin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangannya dariku saat dia berdiri. "Tidak. Kau mengatakan itu sekarang tetapi itu tidak benar. Itu tidak benar sebulan yang lalu dan itu tidak benar sekarang. Kau akan selalu memilih mereka dibanding aku. Atau setidaknya kau akan memilih Irene dan itu tidak apa apa. Aku mengerti; aku hanya tidak bisa hidup dengan itu. Aku tidak dapat tinggal di sini."

Tidak memberitahunya soal ayahnya yang menghantuiku selama sisa hidupku. Kebutuhanku untuk melindungi Irene mengacaukan satu-satunya hal penting untukku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya saat dia mundur sampai dia mengenai dinding. "Tidak. Satupun. Sebelum. Kau."

Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang tertahan dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku benci bahwa Jongin tidak dapat percaya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ketika kau masuk ke dalam hidupku aku tidak tahu kamu. Irene adalah prioritas pertamaku. Tetapi kau mengubah itu. Kau mengubah segalanya. Aku ingin memberitahumu tetapi ibuku pulang terlalu cepat. Aku ketakutan sampai mati untuk kehilanganmu karena aku akan kehilangan dirimu bagaimanapun juga. Tidak ada apapun yang menjauhkanmu dariku lagi. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau dan bayi ini," aku menyentuh perut ratanya dan Jongin gemetar, "yang pertama."

"Aku ingin percaya padamu," dia berkata dengan terisak.

"Biarkan aku membuktikannya padamu. Meninggalkanku tidak akan membuatku membuktikan apapun. Kau harus tinggal denganku, Jongin. Kau harus memberiku kesempatan."

Air mata turun dan bergulir ke wajahnya. "Aku akan menjadi besar dan gemuk. Bayi menangis sepanjang malam dan mereka menghabiskan uang. Aku tidak akan sama lagi. Kita tidak akan sama lagi. Kau akan menyesalinya."

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku memberitahunya, dia tidak akan percaya padaku. Jongin kehilangan setiap orang yang dia cintai dan percayai dalam hidupnya. Mengapa dia harus percaya padaku? Satu-satunya pria dalam hidupnya meninggalkannya. Mengkhiantinya. Dia tidak mengharapkan yang lainnya.

"Bayi ini membawamu kembali padaku. Ini bagian dari kita. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Dan kau bisa berubah sebesar paus dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku lebih baik tidak menjadi sebesar paus."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah."

Senyum kecilnya hilang dengan cepat. "Adikmu. Dia akan membenci ini. Aku. Bayi ini."

Aku akan berbicara dengan Irene. Jika dia tidak dapat menerima ini maka aku akan membawa Jongin dan kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari adikku. Jongin sudah cukup putus asa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya. "Percaya padaku untuk melindungimu dan mengutamakanmu."

Jongin menutup matanya dan kemudian mengangguk. Dadaku mengembang dan aku ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa wanita ini milikku. Tetapi aku lebih memilih menggendongnya. "Di mana kamar tidurmu?" tanyaku.

"Kamar terakhir di kiri."

Aku berjalan ke sana. Aku tidak akan bercinta dengannya sekarang tetapi aku perlu memeluknya sebentar. Aku mendorong pintu terbuka dan aku membeku. Kamar tidur dengan ukuran yang nyaman untuk sebuah condo tetapi selimut di lantai dengan satu bantal baru saja mengejutkanku. Ketika aku memindahkan mereka aku tahu Jongin tidak punya tempat tidur. Dia tidur di sofa. Tetapi aku begitu terfokus untuk mendapatkannya kembali jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa Jongin butuh tempat tidur.

"Aku belum mendapat tempat tidur. Aku dapat tidur di sofa tetapi aku ingin tidur di kamarku sendiri." Jongin bergumam, mencoba turun dari lenganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Aku memegangnnya lebih erat. Dia tidur di lantai yang keras kemarin malam ketika aku tidur di tempat tidurku yang berukuran _king size_. Sialan.

"Kau berguncang, Sehun. Turunkan aku," kata Jongin, menarik lenganku.

Tanpa menurunkannya, aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, kemudian keluar dari pintu condo. Membanting pintu di belakangku, aku menguncinya dan menyimpan kunci di sakuku. Aku tidak menyelipkannya kembali ke bawah keset kaki sialan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin.

Mobilku tidak di sini. Jadi aku membawa Jongin turun ke bukit dan menuju Roverku. "Aku membawamu untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur. Tempat tidur sialan yang besar. Salah satu yang mahal," aku menggeram. Aku marah bahwa aku melupakan satu hal yang utama. Itu bukan kekhawatiran tentang Mark yang telah menjaga Jongin. Aku telah gagal. Aku tidak ingin gagal dengannya lagi. Aku akan memastikan Jongin memiliki semuanya.

"Aku tidak butuh tempat tidur yang mahal. Aku akan mendapatkan tempat tidur segera."

"Yeah, benar-benar segera. Malam ini," jawabku kemudian memiringkan kepalaku dan mencium hidungnya. "Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Aku perlu melakukan ini. Aku perlu kau berbaring di tempat tidur terbaik yang dapat dibeli dengan uang. Oke?"

Senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Oke."

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	25. Never Too Far : Chapter 25

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 25**

\- **Jongin** -

Aku tidak membutuhkan lebih dari ranjang _full size_. Namun, Sehun menolak membeli kurang dari ranjang berukuran _king_ , dua nakas dan satu lemari yang serasi dengan sebuah cermin yang cantik. Aku membuat kesalahan dengan terlalu lama memandangi pada sehelai selimut berwarna lavender dan shams yang serasi. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi dia telah membeli seluruh perlengkapan alas tidur lengkap dengan sprei dan bantal baru. Aku mendebatnya sepanjang waktu tapi dia bersikap seakan-akan aku sedang tidak berbicara. Sehun hanya berkedip padaku dan terus saja menempatkan pesanannya dan memberikan pengarahan kepada sang _salesman._

Sekembalinya kami dari makan malam, yang mana dia bersikeras untuk memberiku makan, semua furniturnya telah diantarkan. Yuri berdiri di pintu ketika kami naik. Dia menyukai ini.

"Terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku melakukan semuanya hari ini. Aku membutuhkannya. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti namun aku harus melakukannya," Sehun berujar sebelum aku membuka pintu mobil.

Aku balik memandangnya. "Kau butuh membelikanku seluruh perlengkapan kamar tidur dan sprei yang mahal?" tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Yeah, benar."

Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku menganguk. Jika dia perlu melakukannya aku akan menghargainya. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa semua itu milikku. Aku akan merasa menjadi seorang putri di dalam kamarku. "Well, terima kasih sebelumnya aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun lebih dari sebuah ranjang. Aku tidak siap untuk dimanjakan."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menekankan sebuah kecupan disamping telingaku. "Yang kulakukan tadi sama sekali belum mendekati memanjakanmu. Namun aku berniat menunjukkanmu apa tepatnya yang dimaksud dengan memanjakan."

Aku bergidik dan meremas pegangan pintu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membelikanku apapun lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya namun ciuman-ciuman di seputaran telingaku membuat sulit untuk fokus.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaannya," katanya saat menarik diri.

Jarak. Harus mendapatkan sedikit jarak. Aku sangat siap melompat kearahnya sekarang. Bukan hal yang bagus. Kontrol. Hormon-hormon kehamilan ingin mengambil alih.

Sehun berlari mengitari bagian depan Rover ketika kubuka pintu di sisiku dan bersiap keluar. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat di depanku, mengambil tanganku dan membantuku turun seolah aku seseorang yang tidak berdaya sebelum aku dapat turun sendiri.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri, kau tahu," tukasku padanya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Yeah namun apa yang seru dari hal itu?"

Tertawa, aku mendorong melewatinya dan berjalan menuju Yuri yang telah menonton kami seakan kami adalah salah satu drama favoritnya di televisi.

"Nampaknya _The Pottery Barn_ memutuskan untuk menurunkan pengiriman terakhir mereka di kamarmu." Yuri berkata, menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang berada di toko permen.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu di tempat tidur luar biasa besar itu malam ini? Kasurnya menakjubkan!"

"Tidak. Dia membutuhkan istirahat. Tidak ada teman tidur," timpal Sehun, berjalan ke belakangku dan membungkuskan lengannya dengan protektif disekeliling pinggangku.

Pandangan mata Yuri jatuh ke pinggangku dan kemudian kembali menatap Sehun. "Kau tahu," ujarnya, terlihat amat senang.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Sehun. Dia menegang di belakangku. Aku merasa sangat jahat. Satu lagi orang yang telah kuberitahu mengenai kehamilanku sebelum aku memberitahunya. Sehun memiliki semua hak untuk marah. Aku seorang pendusta. Apakah dia akan menyadarinya dan meninggalkanku sekarang?

"Baguslah," Yuri berkata dan melangkah membuka jalan supaya kami bisa masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memastikan mereka meletakkan semua furniturnya tepat dimana kau menginginkannya," Sehun berujar padaku ketika kami telah masuk.

"Ide yang bagus." Aku meninggalkannya disana untuk memeriksa furnitur. Jika dia marah padaku dia akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Para pria pengantar barang telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dalam penempatan furniturnya sehingga aku tidak perlu memberi instruksi apapun. Aku senang dengan cara mereka menempatkan barang-barang itu. Berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga kudengar Yuri berbisik dan aku pun berhenti melangkah.

"Dia makin membaik. Dia telah sakit beberapa waktu namun dua pagi terakhir ini dia tidak muntah-muntah lagi."

"Kau telepon aku di detik ketika dia terlihat mungkin akan sakit." Sehun bahkan membuat bisikannya terdengar seperti nada perintah.

"Yeah, aku akan meneleponmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mendukung seluruh ide 'jangan bilang pada Sehun'. Kau yang melakukan ini terhadapnya. Kau harus selalu berada disisinya."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," sahut Sehun.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Sehun terkekeh, "Jika dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku setidaknya dia memiliki kau yang akan melindunginya.."

"Tepat sekali. Jangan kira aku tidak akan membantunya menghilang kalau kau mengacaukan hal ini lagi. Kau menyakitinya dan dia akan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi."

Dadaku sakit. Aku ingin mempercayai Sehun. Aku ingin menyakininya. Ini adalah bayi kami. Banyak sekali hal yang sulit untuk dimaafkan namun aku harus mempelajari bagaimana caranya. Aku mencintai Sehun. Aku yakin aku akan selalu begitu.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum. "Mereka menempatkan furniturnya tepat dimana aku menginginkannya." Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sering melakukannya. Dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya memelukku. Yuri meninggalkan ruangan dan aku melingkarkan lenganku disekelilingnya dan kami berdiri dengan posisi demikian untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak merasa sendirian dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

 **.**

Sehun tidak meminta untuk menginap. Aku merasa agak terkejut. Dia juga tidak melakukan apapun lebih dari menciumku sebelum dia pergi. Itu tidaklah cukup menenangkanku dari mimpi-mimpiku. Aku terbangun sekali lagi sebelum mencapai orgasme, membuatku amat frustrasi. Kulempar selimutku dan duduk. Hari ini aku mendapat giliran bekerja pada waktu makan siang.

Aku telah menelepon Mark tadi malam dan memohon maaf karena telah melarikan diri darinya namun dia mengerti dan bertanya padaku apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Sehun berdiri disana mendengarkan setiap perkataanku jadi aku terburu-buru menutup telepon. Aku sendiri akan menghadap Mark hari ini dan berbicara padanya. Dia sangat pengertian.

Mark memerintahkanku bekerja di ruang makan selama sisa minggu. Satu-satunya hari dia menyuruhku bekerja di lapangan adalah hari Sabtu karena akan ada turnamen. Semua orang diharapkan bekerja di luar.

Ketika pada akhirnya aku berjalan memasuki dapur aku disambut oleh sekotak donat, sebuah catatan kecil tertempel diatasnya. Tersenyum, kuambil dan baca catatan tersebut.

 _Aku kehilanganmu semalam. Aku tidak sanggup memakan ini semua sendirian. Semoga semua hal berjalan lebih baik._

 _Penuh Cinta,_

Tao.

Sial! Aku telah melupakan tentang kencan donat. Satu orang lagi yang harus kumintakan maafnya. Namun pertama-tama, aku menginginkan susu dan beberapa donat.

.

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	26. Never Too Far : Chapter 26

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 26**

\- **Sehun** -

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kulit di seberang meja kerja Mark. Dia sedang mengamatiku dan itu membuatku marah. Akulah orang yang memanggilnya dan mengadakan pertemuan ini. Kenapa dia sangat kegirangan?

"Aku akan membayarmu untuk sewa penuh kondominium dengan harga pantas. Aku tahu harganya dan aku sudah menyiapkan cek untuk sewa satu tahun. Meskipun, Jongin mungkin tidak akan tinggal lama disana. Segera setelah aku mendapat kepercayaannya aku akan mengajaknya pindah bersamaku." Aku meletakkan cek itu ke meja kerjanya.

Mark melihat cek itu dan kembali melihatku. "Aku mengasumsikan ini karena kau tidak ingin aku mengurus apa yang menjadi milikmu."

"Itu benar."

Mark mengangguk dan mengambil ceknya. "Bagus. Aku tidak seharusnya mengurus Jongin atau bayimu. Tapi aku akan. Kau boleh tidak percaya tapi aku senang kau tahu tentang kehamilannya. Hanya jangan mengacaukannya. Kau harus memastikan Irene menjaga cakarnya tetap di dalam."

Aku tidak butuh Mark memberitahuku apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu aku lakukan. Ini bukan urusannya. Aku belum selesai dengannya, jadi membuatnya marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Aku tidak ingin dia bekerja _double shifts_ atau berpanas-panasan di luar. Dia menolak untuk berhenti bekerja jadi jam kerjanya perlu dipotong."

Mark menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Dia tahu tentang ini? Karena terakhir kali aku tahu dia membutuhkan semua jam yang bisa dia dapat."

"Terakhir kau tahu aku tidak tahu bahwa dia mengandung bayiku. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padanya Mark. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menimpanya."

Dia mengangguk dan menghembuskan napas berat. "Baik. Aku setuju. Aku tidak suka diberi tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku setuju."

"Satu hal lagi," kataku sebelum berdiri. "Tao, _gay_ kan?"

Mark tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, tapi jaga ini untuk dirimu sendiri. Para wanita suka berkunjung kesini hanya untuk melihatnya. Dia mendapat tip besar karena itu."

Bagus. Kupikir dia memang _gay_ tapi kedekatannya dengan Jongin menggangguku. "Kalau begitu kurasa dia bisa berdekatan dengan gadisku."

Mark menyeringai. "Aku tidak berpikir kau bisa menghentikannya jika kau mencoba."

Teleponku berdering saat aku berjalan ke Range Roverku. Itu mengingatkanku bahwa Jongin yang tidak mempunyai telepon. Ini bukan dia yang menelponku. Aku akan memeriksanya sekarang. Kami akan membicarakannya nanti. Mengeluarkan teleponku aku melihat nama ibuku di layar. Aku mengabaikannya selama empat minggu. Aku mendapatkan Jongin kembali tapi aku belum siap untuk berbicara pada ibuku. Aku menekan abaikan dan memasukkan telephoneku kembali ke dalam saku.

Saat aku sampai di tempat Jongin aku memeriksa di bawah keset dan aku senang melihat tidak ada kunci yang disembunyikan disana. Aku sudah berbicara padanya dan Yuri kemarin malam tentang tidak amannya hal itu. Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendengarkan langkah kaki di sisi lain pada pintu. Mobil Yuri ada di klub ketika aku pergi dari sana jadi aku tahu Jongin sedang sendirian. Hanya memikirkan tentang mempunyai waktu sendirian bersamanya membuatku tersenyum.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang Jongin 'yang baru merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur' berdiri di sisi lain memegang sebuah donat. Semu merah yang ada di pipinya sangat menggemaskan. Tank top tipis kecilnya hampir tidak menutupi payudara indahnya yang besar dan celana boxer kecilnya menggemaskan dan mengubahnya menjadi sangat hot.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangku. " _Hm_ _baby_ ," bisikku saat aku mengikutinya ke sofa. "Kumohon jangan pernah membuka pintu dengan terlihat seperti ini lagi."

Dia melihat ke bawah dan kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Mereka terus bertambah besar. Kurasa ini karena kehamilan," katanya menjelaskan. "Aku lupa mereka terlihat seperti ini."

Aku menggengam seikat rambutnya di jari-jariku. "Tidak hanya tank top kecil tapi rambut seksi yang baru bangun tidur ini," aku meluncurkan tanganku kebawah ke pantat yang hampir tidak tetutupi, "Ini perlu ditutupi juga."

"Orang tidak biasanya mampir di pagi hari." Jongin terdengar kehabisan napas. Aku suka mengetahui bahwa aku mempengaruhinya.

"Bagus," jawabku. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyaku sebelum menggigit daun telinganya.

"Uh… aku uh… tidurku baik," dia terdengar gugup. Aku mundur dan melihatnya. Kenapa dia terdengar gugup?

"Hanya baik?" tanyaku, melihatnya saat pipinya berubah menjadi merah terang.

Jongin menggeser kakinya dan menunduk melihat lantai. "Mimpi saat hamil bisa menjadi um… intens."

"Mimpi saat hamil? Apa maksudmu?" aku penasaran sekarang. Fakta bahwa seluruh wajahnya merah terang dan dia terlihat siap untuk merangkak ke bawah meja dan sembunyi dariku hanya membuatku lebih ingin tahu.

Jongin mulai bergerak dan aku menangkap pinggulnya dan menghimpitnya diantara aku dan sofa. "Oh tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku hal seperti itu dan tidak menjelaskannya."

Jongin mengeluarkan tawa gugup pendek dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa menahanku disini seharian tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Aku menyelipkan tangan di bawah kaosnya dan mulai menggelitik tulang rusuknya. Aku mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak fokus pada payudara bulat sempurnanya yang berada dalam jangkauanku. Aku tidak ingin Jongin berpikir aku hanya peduli tentang seks dengannya. Sejauh ini aku membuat hubungan kami hanya tentang seks. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya ini lebih dari itu. Bahkan jika aku harus mandi air dingin dan bermasturbasi memikirkan tentang seberapa manis rasanya dulu.

Jongin cekikikan dan menggeliat saat aku menggelitikinya.

"Berhenti!" Jongin menjerit dan mendorongku. Ketika Jongin mencoba menggeliat untuk menjauh dariku tanganku meluncur ke atas dan menyerempet payudara kirinya menyebabkan dia membeku. Sebuah suara lirih keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terdengar hampir mirip seperti erangan. Aku menggosok ibu jariku di atas putingnya dan dia menekankan tubuh nya padaku. Persetan dengan tanpa seks. Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan ini?

"Kumohon Sehun. Aku membutuhkanmu," pintanya.

Jongin membutuhkanku? Tunggu… apa mimpinya tentang… "Jongin, _baby_ , apa mimpimu itu tentang seks?"

Jongin merintih dan mengangguk saat aku menjepit putingnya di antara jariku. "Iya, dan aku lelah bangun dengan keadaan terangsang," bisiknya.

Sialan. Aku mengambil donat dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian menghisap gula dari jemarinya. Napasnya tersentak. Aku meraihnya dan mengangkatnya. Jongin membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggangku dan aku melahap mulutnya sambil aku berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kali ini ada tempat tidur yang besar bagiku untuk menempatkannya dan aku akan mengurung Jongin di sini sepanjang hari untuk bercinta dengannya jika itulah yang dia butuhkan.

Aku membaringkan Jongin di tempat tidur dan menarik celana pendek dan celana dalamnya sebelum merangkak ke atasnya. "Lepaskan kaus ini," kataku saat aku menarik kaos ke atas kepalanya. Aku berhenti dan menunduk melihatnya. Baru minggu kemarin kupikir aku tidak akan melihat Jongin seperti ini lagi. Memeluknya adalah sesuatu yang aku impikan. Sekarang dia ada disini dan aku ingin untuk menghargai setiap bagian kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Sehun, kumohon. Aku membutuhkanmu didalamku," dia menggeliat dan memohon. Sebesar aku ingin menyembah tubuhnya sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan bisa untuk menolak Jongin yang sedang membutuhkan.

"Bisakah aku merasakanmu dulu?" tanyaku, mencium mulutnya lagi dan melarikan ciumanku kebawah tubuhnya.

"Iya, apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhku." Jongin mendesah saat tanganku menemukan lipatan basahnya dan aku memasukkan sebuah jari kedalamnya. "Oh Tuhan! Ya! Ahhhhh," dia berteriak saat aku mulai menyentuhnya.

Kecanduan Jongin akan seks menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Ini seperti aku telah memenangkan jackpot. Aku mendorong pahanya lebih terbuka dan menurunkan mulutku untuk mencium klitoris kecil yang mengeras yang bersembunyi di sana. Dia melawan dan mulai memohon lagi. Menjulurkan lidahku keluar, aku melarikan lidahku di atas titik manisnya yang bengkak. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutku dan menahanku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"Kumohon Sehun, kumohon. Kau membuatnya terasa sangat nikmat. Kumohon." Permohonan kecil Jongin yang seksi hampir membuatku meledak. Aku menginginkannya sebesar dia menginginkanku disana tapi aku juga ingin menikmati ini. Aku fokus untuk membuatnya orgasme di dalam mulutku sementara dia berputar-putar dan mengerang di tempat tidur. Ketika dia akhirnya meneriakkan namaku dan bahwa dia sudah orgasme aku melompat berdiri dan melepas pakaianku dalam waktu singkat.

Kami tidak membutuhkan kondom lagi. Aku berbaring di atas Jongin dan dengan satu gerakan mudah aku sudah ada di dalamnya. Jongin memegang pundakku dan menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang. Jika ini adalah bagaimana wanita yang sedang hamil, kalau begitu kenapa para lelaki tidak membuat wanita mereka tetap hamil? Ini sangat panas. Sangat panas sampai aku mungkin akan tidak bertahan lama.

"Setubuhi aku, Sehun. Sangat keras," engah Jongin.

" _Baby_ , kau terus mengatakan hal seperti itu dan aku akan datang sebelum kau menginginkannya."

Jongin tersenyum nakal ke arahku. "Aku akan membuatmu mengeras lagi. Aku janji. Sekarang kumohon, lakukan itu dengan keras. Dalam mimpiku, kau membalikku dan menyetubuhiku sampai aku menjerit dan mencakar tempat tidur memohon padamu agar tidak pernah berhenti. Tepat sebelum aku datang, aku terbangun."

Dia tidak hanya bermimpi sedang berhubungan seks denganku tapi juga bermimpi berhubungan seks yang nakal denganku. Aku menarik keluar darinya dan membalikannya hingga tengkurap, kemudian menarik pinggulnya ke udara. "Kau ingin bersetubuh, Jongin manis? Aku akan membuat gadisku merasa lebih baik," rayuku saat aku melarikan tanganku dengan lembut di atas pantat telanjangnya. Jongin mulai menggeliat saat aku menampar vaginanya menyebabkannya tersentak kaget. "Jika kau menginginkan ini keras _baby_ , kalau begitu aku akan memberikan padamu dengan keras," janjiku.

Mencengkeram pinggulnya, aku menghujam kedalam dirinya dan hampir menembakkan muatanku saat itu juga. Jongin sangat ketat. Teriakan putus asa karena kenikmatan keluar dari Jongin tidaklah membantu. Mengingat bahwa aku perlu membuat Jongin orgasme lagi sangatlah sulit ketika bolaku mengetat dan penisku berdenyut-denyut.

"Lebih keras." Erang Jongin dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku mulai menghujam kedalamnya dengan kebutuhan liar yang sama dengan yang sedang menguasainya. Ketika paha hangatnya mulai meremasku dan namaku keluar dari mulutnya aku menutup mataku dan menyerah.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	27. Never Too Far : Chapter 27

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Ch 27**

\- **Jongin** -

Sehun tidur telentang dan menarikku padanya ketika aku baru saja kembali dari orgasmeku, yang aku sangat yakin sudah membuatku pingsan. Aku berbaring di pelukannya dan menghembuskan napas lega. Sehun membuat semua bagian tubuhku yang merasa amat sangat butuh disentuh bahagia. Lebih dari bahagia. Aku kelelahan dan aku menyukainya.

"Kupikir kau mungkin menghancurkanku," dia tertawa kecil pada pelipisku dan menciumnya.

"Ku harap tidak karena ketika aku punya energi untuk bergerak aku ingin melakukannya lagi," Aku menjawab semanis yang kubisa.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa dimanfaatkan?" tanyanya.

Aku mencubit kulit yang menutupi perutnya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa dimanfaatkan tapi dengan tubuh seperti milikmu apa yang kau harapkan?"

Sehun tertawa dan berguling di atasku sebelum menutupiku dengan tubuhnya. Mata peraknya berkilau saat dia menatapku. "Jadi begitu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan hal yang lainnya saat aku berbicara. Seperti kenyataan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik," bisiknya saat dia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencium wajahku seolah itu sesuatu yang dihargai.

Aku bukanlah seseorang yang cantik. Dialah yang indah tapi aku tidak mengatakannya. Jika Sehun ingin berpikir aku cantik maka aku akan membiarkannya. Tangan Sehun menelusuri tubuhku, membuatnya berdengung oleh gairah. "Apakah kau bangun setiap pagi seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan binar di matanya.

Aku bisa berbohong tapi aku sudah cukup melakukannya. "Ya. Terkadang di tengah malam juga."

Sehun mengangkat alis matanya. "Tengah malam?"

Aku mengangguk.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku.

"Bagaimana aku membantumu di tengah malam jika kau tidak bersamaku?" Suaranya terdengar begitu perhatian.

"Kau tidak ingin aku membangunkanmu untuk seks setiap malam," kataku padanya.

" _Baby,_ jika kau terbangun dalam kondisi bergairah aku ingin siap dan tersedia," suaranya terhenti dan dia menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah untuk menangkup diantara pahaku, "Ini adalah milikku dan aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Sehun?" Aku memperingatkan.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menunggangimu disini dan membuatmu orgasme jika kau tidak berhenti berkata seperti itu."

Sehun menyeringai. "Itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman yang cukup menakutkan, Jongin yang manis."

Aku menoleh dan menyeringai dan jam di samping meja di tempat tidurku menarik perhatianku. Oh sial! Aku mendorong Sehun. "Aku harus berangkat kerja dalam sepuluh menit," Aku berteriak dengan tujuan menjelaskan.

Sehun menyingkir dariku dan aku melompat dari ranjang hanya untuk menyadari bahwa aku telanjang dan Sehun berbaring di ranjang menatapku yang sedang bingung dengan senyuman.

"Tolong abaikan aku. Pemandangannya menakjubkan dari sini," katanya dengan seringai seksi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meraih celana dalam bersih dan bra kemudian lari menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

"Kelihatannya seseorang sedang beruntung atau senyum bahagia itu dari semua donat yang telah kubawa?" Tao mempermainkan nada bicaranya ketika aku berjalan memasuki dapur terlambat satu menit.

Wajahku seolah terbakar. "Aku suka donatnya. Terima kasih dan aku minta maaf aku lupa kemarin malam. Ini karena uh… hari yang gila," jawabku, mengambil apron dan takut membuat kontak mata dengannya.

" _Baby_ , jika aku baru saja keluar dari ranjang bersama Oh Sehun, aku akan menyeringai seperti orang gila juga. Kenyataannya, aku sangat iri. Aku tahu donatku tidak menaruh kilatan puas di matamu."

Aku mulai terkekeh dan meraih bolpoin dan kertas. "Dia sangat mengagumkan."

"Oh, tolong ceritakan detailnya padaku. Aku akan mengikuti setiap katanya," Tao memohon sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan disampingku.

"Pergi godalah wanita-wanita itu dan berhenti berkhayal tentang… ku… ku" Sehun itu apa? Dia bukan pacarku. Dia adalah ayah anakku dan itu terdengar murahan.

"Dia lelakimu. Katakan itu karena itu benar. Lelaki itu memuja altarmu."

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menjawabnya. Beberapa meja telah terisi dan aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. Mark, Ravi dan Jin, seorang berambut pirang ikal yang namanya baru kuketahui duduk di salah satu mejaku. Aku pergi untuk mengambil pesanan minuman dari Tuan Lovelady dan temannya hari ini. Dia selalu bersama gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya bisa menjadi cucunya tapi mereka bukanlah cucunya. Menurut Tao, Tuan Lovelady lebih kaya dari Tuhan. Tetap saja, dia sudah tua. Itu sangat menjijikkan.

Setelah aku memberikan minuman pesanan mereka aku menuju meja Mark. Ketiganya tersenyum padaku saat aku tiba disana dan Jin berkedip. Dia cowok tampan yang suka menggoda dan semua orang tahu itu. Jadi mengabaikannya sangatlah mudah. "Sore, _boys._ Ada yang bisa kubawakan untuk kalian minum?" Aku bertanya sambil meletakkan gelas air mereka di depan mereka.

"Kau terlihat gembira. Senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi." kata Jin sambil meraih gelasnya dan meminum seteguk.

Rona merah kembali ke pipiku. Aku merasakannya. Aku menatap Mark yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mengerti. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahuinya. "Aku mau kopi." hanya itu jawaban Mark. Aku sangat berterimakasih dia sedang tidak ingin menggodaku.

"Yuri tidak akan membiarkanku menyentuh donat yang dibawa Tao pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau donat bisa membuatmu merasa senang," seringai di wajah Ravi mengatakan dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi. Apakah seisi klub tahu tentang seluruh kehidupan seksku? Apakah itu menarik?

"Aku suka donat," jawabku, mengamati kertasku dari pada melihat mereka.

"Kupikir kau memang suka," Tao tertawa kecil. "Tolong, bawakan aku _Honey Brown_."

"Aku merasa seolah aku melewatkan sesuatu disini dan aku benci menjadi yang tertinggal," kata Jin sambil bersandar di meja dan mengamatiku lebih dekat.

"Mundur dan pesan minuman sialanmu," Mark membentaknya.

Jin memutar mata dan bersandar kembali di kursinya, "Semua orang begitu cepat marah. Aku mau sebotol air mineral."

Aku menulisnya kemudian menatap pada Mark. "Apakah kau mau kubawakan buah segar ke sini?"

Dia mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Senang karena telah selesai dengan mereka bertiga aku menuju ke dapur setelah di hentikan oleh Mrs. Higgenbotham yang ingin Mimosa untuknya dan anak perempuannya yang terlihat berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun.

Tao sedang mengisi nampannya ketika aku kembali ke dapur. Dia menatapku dari atas bahunya. "Aku tahu aku terlalu ikut campur tapi aku tetap akan bertanya, siapa gadis yang di tinggal Sehun disini kemarin?"

Krystal. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Hanya Krystal, seorang teman lama. Aku sebenarnya lupa kalau Sehun menginggalkannya disini kemarin. "Dia salah satu teman lama Sehun. Aku tidak tahu banyak."

"Mark mengenalnya dengan baik juga. Dia pergi dan bicara padanya setelah kalian berdua pergi. Aku menduga dia bukanlah orang baru karena mereka mengenalnya."

Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia adalah bagian masa lalu Sehun. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu padanya. Mereka teman lama. Hanya karena dia adalah salah satu dari mereka bukan berarti aku harus merasa lebih rendah.

Aku meletakkan buah milik Mark pada nampanku dan mengambil minuman yang telah di pesan oleh semua orang sebelum kembali ke ruang makan.

Aku memusatkan diri untuk mengantarkan minuman ke mejaku sebelum menyapu lantai sementara aku berjalan menuju meja Mark. Aku melihat Mark mengalihkan tatapannya dariku pada meja di sebelah kiriku. Ini adalah wilayah Tao. Aku berbalik untuk melihat jika ada isyarat untukku untuk membantu seseorang ketika mataku terkunci pada Sehun. Aku berhenti. Dia ada disini.

Sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibirku ketika mataku beralih untuk melihat Irene yang duduk disampingnya dengan ancaman kemarahan di wajahnya. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Mark dan memutuskan untuk menganggap mereka tidak disini.

"Ini buahmu," Aku bisa mendengar nada gugup dari suaraku dan aku berdoa para lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Dan ini minuman pesanan kalian. Apakah kalian semua sudah siap memesan sekarang?" tanyaku, memaksakan senyuman.

Mereka semua menatapku membuat semua ini makin tidak nyaman. Ini adalah suatu hal yang ingin segera kuakhiri. Irene adalah adik Sehun. Dia akan ada dalam hidupku jika Sehun ada. Belajar hidup bersama seseorang yang membenciku adalah bagian dari hidupku yang kucoba terima.

"Itu adiknya. Kau berhubungan dengannya dan kau akan berurusan juga dengannya." kata Ravi padaku seolah aku tidak mengetahui ini semua. Aku tidak suka perasaan seolah setiap emosi yang aku miliki terpampang. Aku selalu menjadi orang yang tertutup. Ini terlalu banyak.

Aku mengabaikannya menarik kertas pesananku dan melihat langsung ke Mark. Dia membersihkan tenggorokannya dan memesan. Yang lain juga memesan tanpa mengeluarkan saran apapun.

 **.**

End for This Chapter


	28. Never Too Far : Chapter 28

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 28**

\- **Sehun** -

"Aku menelepon dan memintamu untuk makan siang bersamaku. Bisakah kau paling tidak memberiku waktu tiga puluh menit untuk memperhatikanku? Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kita punya waktu bersama. Aku merindukanmu." Kesakitan di suara Irene menyentakku. Dia benar. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan sejak Jongin berjalan memasuki ruang makan. Aku sangat terfokus untuk memastikan dia agar tidak membawa sesuatu yang terlalu berat dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyakitinya… atau menggodanya, jadi aku tidak begitu menikmati kencan makan siang dengan adikku.

"Yeah, aku minta maaf," kataku padanya dan mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu dimana Irene masuk kembali. "Katakan lagi tentang kejuaraan berlayar yang kau lakukan dengan pacar barumu… kau bilang namanya Hoya."

Irene tersenyum oleh sebutan nama dari cowok barunya dan kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengingatkanku pada gadis kecil yang kujaga ketika dia terlihat bahagia tentang sesuatu. Bukan seorang gadis pemarah yang telah tumbuh dewasa. "Ya. Dia adalah cucu Lee Heechul. Dia dari Cape Cod dan dia suka berlayar. Dia berlayar disini selama musim panas. Ngomong-ngomong, ada kejuaraan berlayar yang dia ikuti dan dia ingin membawaku bersamanya. Hanya untuk beberapa hari."

Aku mendengarkan saat Irene berbicara tentang Hoya dan kapal layarnya dan berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat pada Jongin. Aku perlu menemukan keseimbangan antara dua wanita dalam hidupku. Jongin datang lebih dulu tapi aku mencintai adikku dan dia membutuhkanku. Meskipun jika janji makan siang ini untuk mendengarkan Irene mengoceh tentang penaklukan terbarunya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mendengarkan dia berbicara. Irene berhenti berbicara dan merengut tentang sesuatu di belakang pundakku. "Dia perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya dan berhenti melihatmu disini. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu mengapa Mark tidak memecatnya saja."

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Mark, Ravi dan Jin mereka semua tersenyum dan bercanda di sekitar Jongin yang memerah.

"Dia tidak melihat kesini sekarang. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk menggoda pria lain. Dia hanya peduli pada uang. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Kuharap kau akan melihat sikap anehnya. Maksudku, aku bisa melihatnya…"

"Irene, diam," aku menggeram. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat tapi mendengar mulut jahat Irene dan melihat para pria itu menggoda Jongin dan membuatnya memerah, sedikit lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku akan memastikan semua bajingan yang terangsang itu tahu kalau Jongin adalah milikku.

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku untuknya? Dia menggoda mereka, Sehun. Aku tidak percaya kau akan pergi begitu saja saat makan siang kita untuk pergi mengklaim seorang pelacur murahan."

Rasa cemburu yang kurasakan langsung berganti fokus dari para pria itu ke adikku. Rasa marah merasukiku saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanyaku menjaga suaraku tetap rendah dan meskipun aku menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Irene membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tapi aku tahu aku akan kehilangan kesabaran jika dia mengatakan hal buruk lainnya tentang Jongin.

"Jangan. Jika kau ingin berjalan keluar dari sini dengan martabatmu maka jangan. Jika kau pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi tentang Jongin, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Apa. Kau. Mengerti."

Mata Irene melebar. Aku tidak pernah bicara begitu keras padanya sebelumnya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu jauh. Dia berdiri dan membuang serbetnya ke meja. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku adikmu. Dia hanya… dia hanya…"

"Dia hanya wanita yang aku cintai. Kau harus ingat itu," Aku menyelesaikan kalimat untuknya.

Mata Irene menyiratkan kemarahan saat dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari clubhouse. Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin dia pergi sebelum aku berkata yang lainnya. Aku tidak ingin melukainya. Aku mencintainya tapi aku benci kata-kata yang terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh lenganku dan aku tersentak sebelum aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah Jongin. Mata birunya penuh perhatian. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dia khawatirkan. Irene dan kebenciannya. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Irene tetapi aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini aku ingin sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf," bisikku menarik diri dari genggamannya dan meletakkan beberapa uang di meja sebelum mengikuti Irene keluar dari ruang makan.

 **.**

Aku menghabiskan waktu tiga jam selanjutnya di tempat olahraga. Tubuhku secara fisik dikalahkan oleh waktu saat aku keluar dari sana. Kemarahanku telah hilang. Aku hanya ingin menemui Jongin sekarang. Jam kerjanya sudah berakhir dan aku ingin memeluknya.

Jongin layak mendapatkan permintaan maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah membawa Irene ke tempat perkumpulan untuk makan. Dia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya disana untuk makan siang jadi aku pergi. Aku bahkan memastikan kami duduk di area Tao. Aku tidak ingin hal ini membuat Jongin canggung. Tapi hal itu ternyata berbalik. Itu adalah saat terakhir aku membiarkan Irene di dekatnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatasinya dan Jongin tidak layak menerimanya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kondo dan menunggu. Tidak ada yang datang. Aku meraih ponsel di sakuku dan aku teringat bahwa Jongin tidak memiliki ponsel. Sialan. Aku akan mengambilkan ponselnya di rumahku dan memaksanya untuk menerima ponsel itu lagi. Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bagaimana jika dia pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak akan kembali?

"Jongin pergi dengan Tao," suara Yuri datang dari belakangku. Aku berbalik untuk melihat Yuri berjalan dari arah tempat kursus golf.

"Dia pulang setelah bekerja dan bilang padaku kalau dia dan Tao punya kencan panas."

Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku? Karena dia tidak tahu dimana menemukanku jika dia ingin bilang padaku. Aku lari darinya seperti pecundang. "Kapan dia akan pulang?" Aku bertanya saat Yuri melangkah di depanku dan membuka pintu.

"Tidak tahu. Dia marah. Kau tahu itu soal apa?" tanya Yuri dengan suara masam saat dia mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Aku tidak diminta untuk masuk tapi aku mengikutinya masuk. "Irene dan aku makan siang di tempat perkumpulan hari ini. Hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Yuri mengerutkan hidungnya dengan terganggu. "Menurutmu begitu? Untuk apa? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan adikmu yang jahat melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakiti Jongin." Yuri meletakkan tasnya ke bawah dan menggumamkan makian. "Jongin tidak boleh stres sekarang kau tahu itu. Dia hamil dan bersikeras untuk berjuang sendiri dan membawa nampan sepanjang hari. Kau menambahkan drama keluargamu bukanlah hal yang dia butuhkan. Lain kali jika kau ingin melakukan acara keluarga dengan penyihir jahat itu lakukan di tempat lain."

Yuri benar. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan Jongin melihat Irene. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah mempercayai Irene untuk bersikap baik. Atau paling tidak bersikap sopan. Ini semua adalah salahku dan aku ingin menemui Jongin.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku.

Yuri menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "Rehat dari semua hal sialan dalam hidup yang telah dia jalani."

Jika Yuri ingin menyakitiku dia melakukannya dengan baik. Aku bersiap untuk memohon ketika pintu terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kami pergi ke…" Jongin berhenti ketika matanya bertemu denganku. "Hei."

"Hei," jawabku, berjalan untuk berdiri di depannya tapi takut untuk menyentuhnya. "Aku minta maaf. Kumohon pergi ke kamarmu dan biar kujelaskan."

Dia yang pertama kali berjalan dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah."

Jongin ingin menenangkanku. Lagi. Itulah yang selalu dia lakukan: mengkhawatirkan orang lain. "Tidak, bukan begitu," jawabku dan meraih tangan Jongin untuk menariknya kembali ke kamarnya. Menjauh dari Yuri yang bukan penggemar beratku sekarang.

"Biarkan dia merendahkan diri. Dia perlu untuk itu. Sial. Aku ingin dia begitu," kata Yuri dari sofa, melambai pada kami dan meraih remote televisi.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	29. Never Too Far : Chapter 29

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 29**

\- **Jongin** -

Sehun selanjutnya menarikku masuk ke dalam kamarku sampai pintu di belakang kami tertutup dan dia duduk di ranjangku dengan aku di pangkuannya. Aku marah pada awalnya tapi aku sudah membaik sekarang. Dia telah melawati situasi yang mengerikan dan Irene jadi marah. Aku yakin Mark senang disana tidak terjadi drama yang membuatku terlibat.

"Sehun, aku bersumpah semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja," Aku menyakinkannya, menangkup wajahnya di tanganku. Berurusan dengan Irene dan kebenciannya adalah salah satu dari urusan ini. Aku tahu itu dan aku harus hidup dengan itu jika aku menginginkan Sehun di hidupku.

Dia mengeleng kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang baik tentang hari ini. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah setuju untuk makan siang dengannya disana tadi. Aku tahu yang lebih baik. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah percaya bahwa dia akan jadi orang normal. Aku benar benar minta maaf, sayang. Aku bersumpah kepadamu itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan mulutku dan mendorongnya ke ranjangku. "Aku sudah bilang padamu semuanya baik-baik saja. Berhenti meminta maaf," Aku berbisik di bibirnya.

Tangan Sehun meluncur naik ke bajuku dan menemukan bra ku yang sekarang berukuran dua ukuran lebih kecil. Talinya menekan ke dalam kulitku setelah ku pakai seharian. Dia melepasnya lalu menjalankan tangannya diatas kulit yang ada di bekas tekanan bra yang sakit.

"Kau membutuhkan bra baru," katanya, menyapukan jemarinya maju mundur diatas punggungku membuatku merinding karena kenikmatan.

"Mmmm, jika kau berjanji melakukan itu setiap malam aku akan baik-baik saja," Aku menyakinkannya, membungkuk untuk mencium Sehun kembali.

Dia menarik diri. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang terluka.

Memberitahunya apa? Aku menaruh tanganku ke sisi lain kepalanya dan mengangkat diriku sendiri agar berada diatasnya. "Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu?" tanyaku, bingung.

Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar sisiku hingga tangannya bergeser di bawah payudaraku dan aku lupa kami sedang berbicara. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Mengerang, aku mendorong dadaku ke tangannya dan aku bersiap untuk memohon.

"Kulitmu terpotong karena bra sialan ini, Jongin. Kenapa kau memakainya? Aku harus membelikanmu yang baru. Aku akan membeli yang baru sebelum kau pergi kemanapun."

Dia masih tetap membahas tentang braku. "Sehun, aku ingin kau menyentuhku sekarang. Jangan khawatir tentang bra ku. Hanya tolong…" Aku menundukkan kepalaku turun dan membuat gigitan kecil di bahunya dan menciumnya turun sampai ke dadanya.

"Betapa pun nikmatnya ini terasa kau tidak bisa mengalihkanku. Aku ingin tau kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau bra sialanmu ini menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengamatinya. Dia cemberut. Ini benar sangat menganggunya. Tidak ada yang pernah khawatir tentangku seperti ini. Aku tidak terbiasa. Hatiku membengkak dan aku mengapai bawah dan menarik bajuku dan braku lepas. "Sehun. Aku membutuhkan bra baru. Yang satu ini sudah terlalu kecil. Maukah kau membelikannya satu untuk ku? Tolong?" Aku mengodanya saat tangannya naik keatas dan menangkup payudara bengkakku membuat celana dalamku lebih basah.

"Payudara yang sempurna ini perlu untuk dirawat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka kesakitan," Dia menyeringai kepadaku, "Kecuali dirikulah yang menyebabkan sakit itu." Sehun mencubit kedua putingku dengan keras dan aku berteriak.

"Payudara ini adalah milikku, Jongin. Aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku," dia berbisik sebelum menarik satu puting masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bergetar didepannya. Ereksinya menekan pada klitku yang bengkak dan apabila aku mengesekannya sebentar saja aku akan langsung datang. Aku benar-benar ingin datang.

"Tenang sayang. Biarkan aku melepaskan celana pendekmu dulu," katanya menciumku turun ke perutku dimana dia berlama-lama dan mencium dengan sangat lembut. Matanya terangkat menatap diriku saat dia dengan perlahan melepaskan celanaku dan mulai menariknya menuruni tubuhku. "Sepertinya seseorang perlu perhatian. Dia membengkak dan basah. Menetes basah. Sial itu mengairahkan," Sehun bergumam saat dia mendorong kakiku terbuka dan menatap dengan rakus diantara kakiku.

Sehun menunduk diantara kakiku sampai mulutnya sangat dekat dengan klitku aku bisa merasakan hangatnya napas dia disitu.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini. Aku tidak bisa tidur mengetahui kau mungkin bangun seperti ini dan membutuhkanku. Pikiran itu membuatku gila," Suaranya berubah menjadi parau yang selalu membuatku bahagia. Aku melihat saat Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan barbel perak itu berkilat mengenaiku sebelum dia menjalankan lidahnya melewati lipatan dan menyelipkannya kedalam diriku.

Aku mencengkeram kepalanya dan mulai memohon kepadanya untuk lebih saat dia membawaku pada bukan hanya satu tapi dua orgasme sebelum dia menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan licik kepadaku. "Ini membuat ku kecanduan. Tak seorangpun seharusnya terasa semanis itu, Jongin. Bahkan tidak seharusnya dirimu."

Sehun berdiri dan menarik lepas baju dan celananya. Dia kembali berada di atasku sebelum aku bisa menikmati pemandangan itu cukup lama.

"Aku ingin kau menaikiku," katanya, menciumku lagi sementara ereksinya menyelip diantara kakiku dan mengodaku.

Aku mendorongnya mundur dan dia dengan mudah mengulingkan badannya diatasku agar aku bisa berada diatas. Melihat saat dia dengan pelan masuk kedalam tubuhku terasa lebih menggairahkan dari kata-kata nakalnya yang sering dia bisikan di telingaku untuk membuatku datang.

Aku bisa mencintai pria ini dan menjadi bahagia dengannya selama sisa hidupku. Aku hanya berharap aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya terlewat bagaikan dalam dongeng. Aku pergi bekerja. Sehun muncul dan mengalihkanku dengan kehadirannya yang menawan; Terkadang kami berakhir di suatu tempat yang kami seharusnya tidak melakukan seks liar disitu sebelum akhirnya pulang ke kondoku atau rumahnya dan bercinta di ranjang. Yang kedua kalinya selalu manis. Yang pertama selalu intens dan saling membutuhkan bagian dari masing-masing kami berdua. Aku sangat yakin Mark sudah mendengar kami berdua di hari kami berakhir di tempat lemari sewaan saling merobek baju satu sama lain.

Aku masih mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah ini dikarenakan hormon kehamilan atau aku selalu menginginkan Sehun seperti ini. Satu sentuhan darinya dan aku akan putus asa. Hari ini bagaimanapun juga kami sedang istirahat. Aku sedang bekerja seharian di turnamen golf tahunan. Aku harus beradu dengan Mark dan Sehun untuk membiarkan aku bekerja hari ini. Tidak satupun dari mereka berpikir ini aman. Aku, tentunya, menang.

Seragam gadis kereta kami spesial dipesan untuk hari ini. Kami akan memakai seluruhnya baju berwarna putih seperti pemain golf.

Celana pendek kami diganti dengan rok untuk menyesuaikan dengan kaus polo kami. Kecuali, tentu saja, untuk Tao. Dia tetap memakai celana. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria di kereta minum hari ini. Rupanya, dia juga menjadi permintaan spesial.

"Di sana ada lima belas tim. Jongin kau mendapat giliran pertama untuk tiga tim. Dan Yuri kau mendapatkan tiga selanjutnya. Yoon kau yang tiga selanjutnya. Jay kau dapat tiga selanjutnya dan Tao kau mendapatkan tiga yang terakhir. Mereka semua wanita yang dengan khusus memintamu. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan seharian penuh. Jaga pemain golf senang dan jangan kehabisan minuman. Kembali kesini untuk mengambil stok sebelum kau kehabisan sesuatu. Kereta kalian sudah disiapkan dengan minuman dari pilihan pegolf yang kau ikuti hari ini. Kalian masing-masing akan membawa _walkie talkie_ di kereta kalian untuk menghubungiku apabila ada yang darurat. Ada yang punya pertanyaan?" Victoria berdiri di atas beranda di tengah kantor dengan tangannya di pinggul melihat pada kami berlima.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi ketempat kalian. Jongin akan sibuk tepat setelah pukulan pertama. Sebagian dari kalian harus menunggu dan memeriksa masing masing tim kalian sementara mereka menunggu untuk memulai lagi. Jika mereka ingin minuman berikan pada mereka. Jika mereka ingin makanan, sajikan kepada mereka. Mengerti?"

Kami semua mengangguk. Victoeia melambai kepada kami untuk pergi dan ia kembali ke kantornya.

"Aku benci turnamen. Aku harap aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan Key Lee. Dia sungguh sangat menganggu," Yuri mengeluh saat kami pergi mengambil kereta kami dan memastikan kami mempunyai semuanya sebelum menuju ke lubang pertama.

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan Ravi," Kataku, berharap dapat menyemangatinya.

Yuri cemberut "Tidak. Tidak ada kesempatan. Bibi Vic yang mengatur barisan. Dia tidak akan memberiku Ravi."

Ah. Jadi menurutku aku juga tidak akan mendapatkan Sehun. Mungkin itu bagus. Aku perlu fokus bekerja. Bukan melihat betapa kerennya Sehun dengan celana pendeknya dan kaos polo.

Aku memarkir kereta di lubang pertama dan pergi untuk menemui grup pertamaku. Wajah mereka semua sudah akrab dan mereka kelompok yang lebih tua. Mereka akan sangat mudah dan mereka baik sekali dalam memberi tip. Setelah memberikan mereka semua botol minuman aku pergi ke grup selanjutnya. Mengejutkan itu adalah Ravi, Jin dan Mark. Aku tidak mengira untuk mendapat mereka di grupku. "Halo _boys._ Bukankah aku salah satu yang beruntung?" godaku.

"Aku tadi yakin kami akan mendapatkan Yuri. Asyik, hariku sekarang baru saja jadi lebih baik," balas Jin.

"Diam," Ravi mengerutu dan menyikut Jin di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan Yuri memiliki Ravi. Dia akan mengabaikan orang lain," Mark menjelaskan.

Aku memberikan mereka semua tiga botol air. "Aku senang melayani kalian bertiga. Walaupun aku bukan Yuri," Kataku, tersenyum kepada Ravi.

"Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Yuri kau pastinya menjadi pemenang pilihan keduaku," kata Ravi dengan seringainya. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menyukai pria ini. Dia lebih dari membuktikan dirinya sendiri akan perasaannya untuk Yuri.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kalian semua membuatku bangga," Aku bersemangat saat aku menuju ke grup berikutnya. Ini adalah grup wanita pertamaku. Aku mengenal mereka tapi tidak yakin dengan pasti siapa mereka. Aku pikir yang elegan tinggi berambut blonde itu mungkin istri Walikota.

Setelah aku memberikan mereka air soda dan memotong lemon aku menuju kembali ke depan. Hampir waktu untuk mulai. Aku melirik kebelakang dan mencari Sehun tapi aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak yakin di tim siapa dia berada tapi aku tau dia akan bermain. Aku beranggapan Chanyeol akan bermain bersama Sehun tapi aku juga tidak melihat dia.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	30. Never Too Far : Chapter 30

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 30**

\- **Sehun** -

Aku akan membunuh Chanyeol pada saat dia tidur. Atau mungkin saat ini, di tempat umum dengan banyak saksi mata. Aku membanting tongkat golfku dan _caddy_ segera mengambilnya, dan itu adalah hal yang bagus. Aku benar-benar siap untuk melempar sesuatu.

"Krystal? Benarkah Chanyeol? Kau bertanya pada Krystal?" Aku menggeram, memandang ke depan melewati Chanyeol dan melihat Krystal yang sedang melakukan _check in_ dan menunjuk ke arah kami.

"Kita memerlukan tiga. Kau membuat Irene marah sehingga kita kekurangan orang saat ini. Yang lain sudah diambil semua. Krystal ingin bermain, jadi apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol memberikan tasnya kepada _caddy_ dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang menjengkelkan.

Jongin adalah sebuah masalah besar. Aku tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa Krystal akan berada di timku karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sekarang kalau Jongin melihat kami, dia akan berpikir bahwa aku berusaha menyembunyikan itu darinya. Aku perlu mencari Jongin.

"Bisa aku ambilkan air untuk kalian bertiga?" Seorang gadis berambut merah pembawa kereta minuman yang namanya tidak bisa kuingat itu bertanya kepada kami. Membayangkan bahwa Mark tidak akan memberikan Jongin kepadaku. Membuatku sedikit terbantu. Aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini padanya nanti dan Jongin bisa melihat bahwa ini sama sekali bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya, tolong, Jay," Chanyeol membalasnya. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman berkilau kepada gadis itu dan gadis itu mengedipkan bulu matanya. Mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah tidur dengan gadis ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin nanti malam. "Berikan satu pada si pemarah itu juga. Dia perlu mengisi cairan di tubuhnya." Chanyeol bercanda.

"Siap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hebat?" Krystal bertanya, berjalan ke arah kami.

Tidak, aku sekarang siap untuk menemui Jongin dan menjelaskan ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang ke arah gadis pembawa kereta minuman itu. "Dimana kelompok Jongin berada?" Aku bertanya pada dia.

Dia memasang sebuah wajah yang cemberut. "Apa aku tidak cukup bagus?"

"Ya, sayang, kau sempurna. Tapi dia hanya tertarik pada Jongin. Tidak ada hal lain." Chanyeol menjelaskan, mengedipkan matanya pada gadis itu. Dan gadis itu kembali memandang Chanyeol.

"Dia ada di kelompok pertama. Aku rasa Mr. Lee ada di dalam grup itu. Mr. Kerrington muda. Nyonya Victoria mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Mr. Lee yang meminta Jongin." Gadis itu menjawab dengan senyuman tanda puas.

Mark adalah seorang yang brengsek. Aku tidak meragukannya lagi.

"Selamat pagi Krys. Maaf tapi kita sedang memiliki Sehun yang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk bersama kita saat ini." Chanyeol mengatakan itu saat menyapa Krystal yang bahkan kulupakan bahwa dia berada di kelompok kami saat ini.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku akan membuang rasa tidak enak yang kurasakan dan menganggap bahwa Jongin adalah wanita yang dia kejar setelah meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa penjelasan apapun saat itu."

"Kalau dia mengejar seorang wanita, maka ya, itu adalah Jongin." Chanyeol merespon.

Aku mengabaikan mereka berdua dan mulai berjalan ke arah garis depan saat aku melihat grup pertama memukul bola. Kereta Jongin juga ditarik menjauh pada saat yang sama. Sialan.

"Apa kau bisa tenang? Bukan Jongin yang cemburu. Itu kau," Chanyeol menggerutu kemudian meneguk air minumnya.

"Ok, apa itu sebuah masalah kalau aku bermain bersama kalian berdua? Apa ini semua masalahnya?" Krystal bertanya, memandang langsung ke arahku.

"Aku tidak ingin Jongin kecewa," Aku menjawabnya dan memandang kembali ke belakang ke arah Jongin pergi.

"Oh. Baiklah, ini cuma golf; bukan sebuah kencan," kata Krystal. Dia benar. Aku benar-benar menggelikan. Kami ini bukan anak SMU lagi dan aku bisa bermain golf dengan seorang wanita kapan saja. Jongin sekarang tahu kalau Krystal adalah teman lama dan kami bersama dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Aku dan Krystal bukan berdua saja. Ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah diluar batasan. Maaf. Kau benar. Ini bukanlah masalah besar," aku setuju dan memutuskan untuk rileks dan menikmati hari ini. Paling tidak Jongin ada di depan. Dia akan selesai dan masuk lebih awal nanti. Itulah mengapa Mark memintanya. Jadi Jongin tidak akan berada di luar dan berjemur sampai yang lain selesai.

Pada waktu kami sampai di lubang ke enam, aku sudah mulai rileks dan menikmatinya. Kecuali perasaan khawatir karena Jongin kepanasan, sisanya baik-baik saja. Aku tahu Mark akan memperhatikan dia, dan meskipun aku sangat jengkel akan hal itu, aku juga sama leganya akan hal itu.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, sampai sekarang Sehun adalah yang terbaik diantara kita bertiga dan aku adalah yang nomor dua. Yang ini adalah teman baikmu. Kau bisa melakukannya." Krystal menantangnya saat dia bersiap untuk melakukan par (nilai standar pada masing masing pukulan di setiap lubang pada golf).

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada Krystal. Menolak bukanlah kekuatan Chanyeol dan Krystal tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Kalau dia masuk di lubang yang satu ini, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku pikir dia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan, Krys. Mungkin kau bisa memberi dia sedikit pelajaran." Aku memberi saran.

Tatapan marah dari Chanyeol membuat kami berdua tertawa. Dia begitu mudah ditebak. "Kau mungkin harus sedikit mundur, Krys. Kelihatannya dia sudah siap untuk meledak. Kalau melayang kau tidak akan mau berada di sana."

Krystal mundur dan berdiri di sebelahku. "Apa dia benar-benar akan melempar tongkat pemukulnya itu?" Dia bertanya dengan senyuman memohon.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Kalau dia sampai marah dan melemparkan tongkat golfnya itu berarti dia benar-benar sudah gila."

"Aku tidak takut. Kau punya lengan yang lebih besar." Krystal mengatakan itu sambil memberikan seringaian ke arah Chanyeol. Kelihatannya dia sedang menggodanya.

"Dia tidak memiliki lengan yang besar!" Chanyeol menggonggong, kembali berdiri dari posisinya untuk memukul bola dan memperlihatkan wajah yang siap-siap untuk bertahan.

Krystal meraih lenganku dan mencengkeramnya. "Um, ya, ini benar-benar impresif. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau punya," dia menggoda Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol melipat lengan bajunya dan berjalan ke depan Krystal dan memperlihatkan otot lengannya. "Rasakan itu _baby._ Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku. Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang tampan."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mulai berjalan menuju ke kereta golf. Chanyeol meraih lenganku. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh. Ini adalah sebuah kontes yang pasti akan kumenangi. Coba kencangkan otot lenganmu yang mungil itu. Biar dia melihat siapa yang lebih hebat."

Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk memenangi kontes ini.

"Kau menang. Aku ok dalam hal ini. Dia memiliki lengan yang lebih besar, Krys." Aku mengatakannya sambil melepaskan diriku dari cengkraman lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak, dia tidak memilikinya. Kau sama sekali tidak mengeraskan otot lenganmu dan aku yakin kalau milikmu itu jauh lebih besar."

Krystal mengatakan itu dengan sebuah senyuman licik. Aku yakin kalau ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku rasa dia tidak sedang merayu tapi aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Itu omong kosong! Kencangkan lenganmu, Sehun. Aku akan buktikan yang satu ini. Aku memiliki otot yang lebih bagus."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu hebat." Aku membalasnya.

"Kencangkan sekarang, aku serius," Chanyeol meminta. Dia benar-benar serius dalam kontes ini.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku berpikir untuk membuatnya menang adalah karena aku sudah siap untuk berjalan ke lubang berikutnya.

"Baiklah," Aku menyetujuinya. "Kalau ini akan membuatmu melakukan pukulan pada bola itu sehingga kita bisa pindah ke lubang berikutnya." Aku mengencangkan otot lenganku.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengencangkan otot lengannya juga agar Krystal bisa merasakannya. Krystal sedang menungguku. Aku mengencangkannya dan membiarkan dia merasakannya. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Maaf Chanyeol, dia menang," Krystal mengatakan itu sambil memegang otot lenganku dengan lebih lama. Aku meluruskan lenganku dan bergerak ke kereta.

"Pukul bola itu, Chanyeol," Aku berteriak.

"Kau tidak menang! Dia hanya memilihmu karena dia loyal padamu. Karena dia adalah kekasih pertamamu," dia membalas teriakanku.

Aku memandang sekitar untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya. Untungnya tidak terlihat seorangpun yang mungkin mendengarnya.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	31. Never Too Far : Chapter 31

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 31**

\- **Jongin** -

Aku duduk disana saat mereka naik ke kereta mereka masing-masing dan bergerak ke lubang golf berikutnya. Aku seharusnya membawa minuman lebih banyak. Keinginanku untuk melihat Sehun lebih besar dan akhirnya aku melakukan perjalanan ulang hanya untuk menemukan dia. Sekarang, aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini aku merasa perutku sakit lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Krystal adalah kekasihnya yang pertama. Dia cuma mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman lama.

Mengetahui teman lama seperti apa mereka berdua tidaklah membantuku. Aku selalu tahu bahwa Sehun sering tidur bersama wanita lain. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui sejak aku naik ke atas tempat tidurnya untuk pertama kali. Tapi melihatnya dengan yang satu ini. Wanita yang merupakan wanita pertamanya rasanya menyakitkan.

Dia tadi merayunya dan Sehun juga merayu wanita itu. Mencoba menarik perhatian lebih pada wanita itu dengan menunjukkan kelebihan otot-ototnya. Otot-otot itu memang sudah bagus tanpa perlu dia mengeraskannya terlebih dulu dan memamerkannya.

Kenapa Sehun melakukan itu? Apa Sehun ingin wanita itu tertarik sekali lagi pada dirinya? Apa dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya wanita itu di atas tempat tidur sekarang?

Perutku terasa jungkir balik dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengendarai kereta ku ke jalan dan menariknya dari pohon tempat aku bersembunyi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersembunyi. Aku mengambil jalan pintas untuk melihat apakah Sehun ada di lubang ini.

Tapi saat aku melihatnya tersenyum pada Krystal dan membiarkan Krystal menyentuhnya, aku berhenti. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Wanita itu adalah bagian dari dunianya Sehun. Wanita yang cocok dengan dunianya. Dia tidak mendorong kereta minuman, akan tetapi dia bermain golf bersama Sehun. Sehun tidak mungkin mengajakku.

Sebagai pemula aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain golf, dan tentu saja, aku bekerja di sini. Aku tidak bisa bermain. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan bersama denganku? Adiknya membenciku. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya. Tidak juga. Aku akan selalu menjadi orang luar yang hanya bisa melihat saja. Aku membenci perasaan seperti ini.

Bersama dengannya rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Saat bersamanya di rumahnya atau di kondoku rasanya sungguh mudah untuk berpura-pura bahwa kami bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat aku menunjukkannya? Saat aku hamil tua dan dia bersama denganku? Orang-orang akan tahu. Bagaimana Sehun bisa mengatasinya? Apa yang kuharapkan dari dia?

Aku mengisi keretaku dengan minuman cadangan dan pikiranku melayang-layang pada semua skenario yang mungkin akan terjadi pada kami berdua.

Tidak ada satupun yang berakhir bahagia. Aku bukan salah satu orang elit. Aku hanyalah aku. Minggu belakangan ini aku selalu membiarkan diriku bermain dengan ide untuk tetap tinggal.

Membesarkan bayi bersama dengan Sehun. Bersamaan dengan saat melihat Krystal dan perasaanku rasanya sakit sekali, aku tersadar. Tidak perlu lagi hidup di dalam dunia dongeng. Terutama aku.

Pada saat aku kembali, aku melihat bahwa grupku sudah melakukan pemanasan akhir. Aku tersenyum dan memberikan minuman pada mereka dan bahkan aku bercanda dengan para pemain golf itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku sedang kecewa. Ini adalah pekerjaanku. Aku harus melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun malam nanti. Tidak ada gunanya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku hanya akan menambah jarak di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya diriku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia untuk selamanya dari dirinya. Aku lebih pintar daripada itu. Aku tidak akan bisa melewati hari ini tanpa terhindar dari rasa sakit.

Panas mulai menyerang tubuhku tapi aku akan terkutuk apabila Mark sampai mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak memerlukannya untuk berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik.

Yuri memegangi rambutku di belakang saat aku muntah di toilet pada saat perjalanan kembali ke kantor. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan," dia mengomeliku saat aku sudah memuntahkan semuanya dan mengangkat wajahku pada akhirnya.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku rasa Yuri mungkin ada benarnya. Aku mengambil lap basah yang dia pegang untukku dan mulai membersihkan wajahku, sebelum akhirnya duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding.

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun," aku memohon.

Yuri duduk di sebelahku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku perlu pekerjaan ini. Upahnya bagus. Aku akan pergi dari sini saat semuanya mulai kelihatan jadi aku harus mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin uang yang bisa kudapatkan sekarang. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah saat aku sudah mulai terlihat hamil."

Yuri memutar kepalanya dan memandangku. "Kau berencana untuk pergi? Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Aku tidak ingin Yuri marah pada Sehun. Dia sudah mulai baik pada Sehun. "Aku melihat Sehun hari ini. Dia bersenang-senang. Dia cocok disana. Dia berada pada tempatnya. Aku juga berada di tempatku. Aku tidak akan cocok dengan dunianya."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini? Kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu, dia pasti memintamu untuk pindah ke rumahnya dan dia akan mengurus segalanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja di klub dan kau akan berada disisinya dimanapun. Kau tahu itu."

Aku tidak suka ide bahwa ada satu orang wanita lagi yang merecoki Sehun. Ibunya dan saudara perempuannya sudah melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya juga. Aku tidak peduli mengenai uangnya. Aku cuma peduli pada dirinya.

"Aku bukanlah tanggung jawabnya."

"Maaf kalau aku tidak setuju dalam hal ini. Saat dia menghamilimu, maka kau adalah tanggung jawabnya yang paling besar." Yuri mengatakan itu dengan nada gusar.

Aku tahu kenyataan mengenai malam dimana kami melakukan hubungan seks tanpa kondom itu. Aku yang datang kepadanya. Aku yang menyerangnya. Itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Sepanjang waktu dia selalu berhati-hati. Aku tidak membuatnya berhati-hati pada malam itu. Itu semua adalah kesalahanku, bukan dia.

"Percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan padamu bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Kau tidak berada di sana malam itu saat aku melakukannya. Akulah yang salah."

"Tidak bisa hanya kau yang salah. Kau tidak mungkin bisa hamil kalau kau sendirian."

Aku tidak ingin terus berdebat dengan Yuri. "Tolong jangan katakan pada orang lain kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak senang akan hal ini. Kau melakukannya sekali lagi, maka aku akan mengatakannya pada orang lain." Yuri memperingatkan.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Sepakat." Aku menyetujuinya.

Yuri mengelus kepalaku. "Kau ini wanita gila."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa karena apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	32. Never Too Far : Chapter 32

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 32**

\- **Sehun** -

Segera setelah turnamen berakhir, aku pergi mandi di shower dan membersihkan diri. Aku bahkan tidak bertahan lebih lama disana untuk mendapatkan trophi juara kedua. Aku meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Krystal untuk melakukan kehormatan tersebut. Aku tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Aku hanya mengikuti turnamen ini karena aku sudah menandatanganinya bersama Irene dan Chanyeol di awal musim panas yang lalu. Kami melakukannya tiap tahun. Itu adalah penyebab utamanya.

Saat aku berhenti di kantor dimana kereta minuman disimpan, Victoria mengatakan bahwa Jongin sudah pergi bersama Yuri sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Aku menelepon Yuri, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku memperhitungkan bahwa setelah aku selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian nanti mereka sudah kembali dari tempat manapun tadi yang mereka kunjungi.

Mobil Yuri ada di tempat parkir saat aku sampai di kondo mereka.

Jongin ada di rumah. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku sudah begitu merindukan dia sepanjang hari ini. Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga pintunya terbuka. Yuri tersenyum kaku. Tapi bukan dia yang aku cari.

"Hai," Aku menyapanya dan melangkah masuk.

"Dia sudah tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang," kata Yuri, masih berdiri di pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka, seakan dia menginginkan aku untuk pulang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya, melihat ke arah lorong, ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya yang tertutup.

"Cuma lelah saja. Biarkan dia beristirahat," Yuri menjawabku.

Aku tidak akan pergi. Dia bisa menutup pintu sialan itu. "Aku tidak akan membangunkannya tapi aku juga tidak akan pergi. Jadi kau bisa menutup pintunya," Aku mengatakan itu pada dia sebelum aku beranjak ke kamar Jongin.

Sekarang baru jam enam petang. Jongin pasti belum tidur lelap kecuali kalau dia sakit. Pikiran membiarkan dia bekerja keras hari ini membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan dia bekerja hari ini. Itu tidak aman untuk nya atau bayinya.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian aku mengunci pintu yang ada di belakangku. Jongin sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya yang luas. Dia kelihatan begitu mungil disana. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang itu terurai di atas bantalnya dan salah satu kakinya yang jenjang itu keluar dari selimut. Aku menarik lepas baju yang kukenakan dan melemparkannya ke meja nakas sebelum melepaskan juga celana jeans yang kukenakan. Saat aku hanya mengenakan celana pendekku saja, aku naik ke atas tempat tidur di belakangnya. Aku menarik Jongin mendekat; dia datang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Sebuah desahan ringan dan bisikan selamat datang darinya adalah suara yang paling mengagumkan. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengubur wajahku di dalam rambutnya dan menutup mataku. Inilah tempat yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Aku meluncurkan tanganku turun ke perutnya yang datar. Pikiran tentang apa yang aku peluk sekarang begitu sederhana.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di lenganku kemudian menuju ke arah dadaku membuat wajahku kembali tersenyum dan aku membuka mataku. Jongin sudah menghadap ke arahku sekarang. Matanya terbuka saat dia memperhatikan dadaku dan mengulurkan jarinya ke setiap otot perutku kemudian naik ke bahuku. Dia membuka matanya dan senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hai," aku berbisik.

"Hai."

Di luar sudah gelap sekarang tapi aku tidak tahu ini sudah selarut apa. "Aku merindukanmu hari ini."

Senyumannya menghilang saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Itu sebuah reaksi yang janggal. "Aku juga merindukanmu," Jongin membalasku, tapi tidak menatapku.

Aku meraihnya dan mengangkat dagunya sehingga matanya kembali tertuju kepadaku. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tidak ada."

Dia berbohong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. "Jongin, katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau kelihatan kecewa. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah."

Jongin mulai mencoba menarik diri dariku tapi aku menahannya tetap berada di dekatku. "Tolong katakanlah padaku." Aku memohon.

Ketegangan yang ada pada dirinya mengendur saat aku mengatakan tolong. Aku perlu untuk mengingat-ingat hal ini, bahwa dia lemah pada kata-kataku yang penuh perhatian.

"Aku melihatmu hari ini. Kau bersenang-senang…." Dia mulai berkata-kata.

Lalu apa masalahnya? Oh! Tunggu. Dia melihat Krystal "Ini mengenai Krystal. Maafkan aku; Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada disana sampai Chanyeol mengatakannya, bahwa dia yang akan menggantikan Irene. Adikku itu mundur pada saat-saat terakhir dan Chanyeol meminta Krystal menggantikannya. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu kalau aku tahu hal itu sebelumnya."

Ketegangan di tubuhnya kembali lagi. Sialan. Aku pikir aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang membuat dia kecewa?

"Dia adalah kekasih pertamamu." Suara Jongin begitu pelan sehingga aku hampir saja tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Seseorang sudah mengatakannya padanya. Sialan. Siapa yang tahu mengenai ini selain Chanyeol? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka membagikan kehidupan seks-ku dengan orang lain. Siapa yang memberi tahu dia? Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Dan kau adalah yang terakhir."

Matanya melembut. Aku semakin hebat dalam mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. Aku tidak peduli mengenai cara mengatakan sesuatu yang manis pada wanita sebelumnya. Tapi begitu mudah dengan Jongin. Aku hanya perlu jujur.

"Aku…" Dia berhenti dan menggoyangkan lenganku. "Aku perlu ke kamar mandi," Katanya. Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan tapi aku membiarkan dia bangun.

Jongin mengenakan tank top warna kuning yang dipadukan dengan celana dalam warna pink yang mungkin dianggap oleh wanita lain adalah celana pendek anak laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada pria yang memakai sesuatu seperti itu.

Pinggangnya kelihatan lebih penuh dan pemikiran untuk membungkuknya di atas tempat tidur dan menyentuh pinggang itu membuatku begitu keras. Aku harus fokus. Dia kecewa pada sesuatu dan dia tidak mengatakan padaku apa itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Jongin kecewa.

Teleponku berbunyi dan aku meraihnya dari meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur. Ini dari Irene. Bukan seseorang yang hendak aku inginkan untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini. Aku menekan tombol untuk mengabaikannya. Setelah mematikan bunyi telepon, aku memeriksa jam. Ternyata sudah jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum sambil mengantuk.

"Aku sedikit lapar."

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan," Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih celana jeansku.

"Aku perlu ke toko serba ada. Aku hendak pergi lebih awal, namun aku begitu mengantuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak."

"Aku akan mengantarmu makan malam, kemudian kita akan belanja besok pagi. Tidak ada toko yang buka selarut ini di sekitar sini."

Jongin kelihatan bingung. "Di sekitar sini juga tidak banyak restoran yang buka selarut ini."

"Klub buka sampai jam sebelas. Kau tahu itu." Aku memasukkan kaosku dari dalam kepalaku kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Jongin sedang mengamatiku seakan-akan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya sambil meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang itu mendekat ke arahku.

"Orang akan melihatmu bersamaku di klub. Orang lain selain teman-temanmu," dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat perlahan seakan dia membiarkan suaranya tenggelam.

"Dan?" Aku bertanya.

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga dia bisa menatapku. "Dan aku bekerja disana. Mereka tahu kalau aku bekerja disana."

Aku masih tidak bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan. "Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah desahan putus asa. "Apa kau tidak peduli kalau anggota klub yang lain melihatmu makan malam bersama seorang pegawai?"

Aku membeku. Apa? "Jongin," aku mengatakannya dengan perlahan, memastikan kalau aku tadi benar-benar mendengar kalimatnya. "Apa kau baru saja bertanya padaku apakah aku peduli kalau ada orang lain melihatku makan malam bersamamu? Tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku salah dengar."

Dia mengangkat bahu.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pinggangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia pasti bercanda. Kapan aku pernah membuat dia berpikir bahwa aku malu saat bersamanya?

Aku kembali menatap ke arahnya. Jongin sedang menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya dan menatapku.

"Kapan aku pernah membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu? Karena kalau aku pernah melakukannya, aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya."

Jongin mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku tidak tahu. Kita memang sama sekali belum pernah keluar untuk berkencan. Maksudku, ada banyak waktu bersama, tapi itu bukan benar-benar kencan. Kehidupan sosialmu berjalan dengan normal tanpa diriku."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Dia benar. Aku tidak pernah membawa dia kemanapun kecuali untuk membeli perabotan dan perjalanan bersama ke Summit dan kembali pulang. Sialan. Aku seorang idiot.

"Kau benar. Aku brengsek. Aku tidak pernah membawamu ke suatu tempat yang spesial," Aku berbisik dan menggoyangkan kepalaku.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjalani sebuah hubungan sebelumnya. Aku hanya melakukan seks dan kemudian mengantar gadis-gadis itu pulang.

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku malu bersamamu?" Aku bertanya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

"Sebenarnya bukan malu. Aku hanya… aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di duniamu. Aku tahu itu. Hanya karena aku hamil bayimu, bukan berarti kau harus mengakuiku di depan dunia. Kau hanya perlu mendukungku…"

"Jongin. Tolong. Hentikan itu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi." Aku melangkah mendekat. "Kau adalah duniaku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkencan sehingga aku tidak pernah membawamu pergi kencan. Tapi aku bisa berjanji padamu sekarang; Aku akan membawamu ke semua tempat kencan sialan itu sehingga tidak ada seorangpun di kota ini yang tidak tahu bahwa aku memujamu," Aku berjanji sambil meraih tangannya. "Maafkan aku yang idiot ini."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya yang berair dan mengangguk. Aku berpikir, berapa kali lagi aku akan mengacau sebelum semuanya menjadi sempurna.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	33. Never Too Far : Chapter 33

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 33**

\- **Jongin** -

Ponsel yang Sehun belikan untukku tergeletak di meja dapur ketika aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Ini ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini dia sengaja meninggalkan benda itu di suatu tempat supaya aku menemukannya. Kali ini ada kertas berisi pesan yang berada di sebelahnya.

Aku mengambil kertas itu.

 _Pikirkan bayi kita._

 _Kau butuh handphone ini ketika darurat._

Ini adalah sebuah tamparan ringan. Aku tersenyum dan mengambil handphone itu lalu menyimpannya di saku. Dia tak akan menyerah sampai aku menerima benda itu. Hari ini kunjunganku yang kedua ke dokter kandungan. Aku memberitahukan kepada Sehun tentang jadwal kunjunganku di kencan ketiga kami hari Senin malam kemarin. Dia sudah sangat bertekad untuk mengajakku kencan sepanjang minggu. Kemarin malam aku sampai harus memohon padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan menonton film saja. Dia sedang menjalankan rencananya. Semua orang di kota sudah tahu bahwa kami berkencan. Aku yakin kalau mereka semua sekarang sudah muak melihat kami selalu bersama. Aku tersenyum lebih lebar lagi karena pemikiran itu.

Aku mengambil ponsel itu dari dalam saku. Tadi malam aku lupa untuk mengingatkan Sehun tentang kunjunganku hari ini. Aku bisa meneleponnya karena sekarang aku punya handphone. Namanya ada di urutan paling atas dari daftar teleponku di kelompok 'favorit'.

Aku tak terkejut dengan hal itu.

Dia mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan ketiga.

"Hei, aku akan meneleponmu kembali," kata Sehun dengan nada suara jengkel.

"Oke tapi…" aku sedang mulai berbicara ketika dia menutupi ujung teleponnya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang di sana. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia membentak.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja tapi…"

"Kalau begitu nanti aku telepon kembali," dia menyela sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, lalu dia menutup teleponnya.

Aku duduk terdiam dan memandangi ponsel itu. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Mungkin harusnya aku tadi bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ketika sepuluh menit kemudian dia masih belum meneleponku kembali, aku memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya aku segera bersiap untuk pergi ke dokter. Aku yakin dia akan meneleponku kembali sebelum waktunya berangkat nanti.

Satu jam kemudian dan dia masih belum meneleponku kembali. Aku berdebat dalam hati apakah sebaiknya meneleponnya atau tidak. Mungkin dia sudah lupa bahwa tadi aku meneleponnya. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja meminjam mobil Yuri dan pergi ke dokter. Tapi hari Senin itu ketika aku memberitahunya soal konsultasiku, dia tampak bersemangat untuk ikut denganku. Aku tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Aku meneleponnya lagi. Kali ini teleponnya berdering empat kali sebelum diangkat.

"Apa?" suara Irene mengagetkanku. Apa dia sedang di tempat Irene?

"Eh, em…" aku tak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku tak bisa memberitahunya soal kunjunganku ke dokter. "Apa Sehun ada?" Tanyaku dengan gugup.

Irene tertawa keras. "Aku tak percaya ini. Dia bilang padamu dia akan meneleponmu kembali. Kenapa sih kau tak bisa memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bernapas? Sehun tidak suka berurusan dengan orang yang suka menuntut. Dia sedang bersama keluarganya. Ibu dan ayahku sedang ada di sini dan kami sedang bersiap untuk makan siang bersama. Kalau dia sudah siap untuk bicara denganmu, dia akan meneleponmu." Lalu Irene menutup teleponnya.

Aku duduk terhenyak di kasur. Sehun sedang makan siang bersama dengan adiknya, ibunya dan ayahku. Apa itu alasannya menutup teleponku tadi? Dia tak ingin aku tahu bahwa dia sedang bersama mereka. Makan siang bersama keluarganya lebih penting daripada aku dan bayi kami. Ini seperti yang aku pikirkan, tapi Sehun bersikap sangat manis dan protektif padaku. Apa aku bersikap terlalu menuntut? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka menuntut sesuatu tapi mungkin juga aku sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu. Benarkah?

Aku berdiri lalu menaruh ponsel itu di atas kasur. Aku tak menginginkan benda itu lagi. Suara Irene yang penuh dengan kebencian ketika dia mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka sedang makan siang bersama dengan ayahnya sudah menghantuiku. Aku mengambil dompetku. Aku masih punya waktu untuk pergi ke kantor dan meminjam mobil Yuri.

Aku sudah bercucuran keringat ketika sampai di gedung kantorku. Penampilan yang bagus sekali untuk kunjungan ke dokter. Itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu jadi masalah. Itu hal terakhir dari tumpukan masalahku. Aku menaiki tangga dan berpapasan dengan Victoria yang berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini," katanya ketika melihatku.

"Ya, memang benar. Aku perlu meminjam mobil Yuri. Aku punya janji dengan dokter di Destin dan… eh… aku lupa soal itu." Aku tak suka berbohong tapi mengatakan padanya hal yang sebenarnya adalah lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi.

Victoria memperhatikanku sejenak lalu dia meraih ke dalam saku celananya dan menarik keluar beberapa kunci. "Pakai saja mobilku. Aku akan ada di sini seharian. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkannya."

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi tidak kulakukan. Aku tak yakin dia akan senang dengan reaksiku tentang pertolongannya hanya demi sebuah kunjungan ke dokter. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan mengisi bensinnya nanti," aku meyakinkannya.

Dia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku bergegas menuruni tangga dan masuk ke Cadillac-nya untuk menuju ke Destin.

Perjalanannya cukup lancar dan aku hanya harus menunggu selama lima belas menit sebelum mereka memanggilku untuk masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Perawatnya selalu tersenyum sembari menarik sebuah mesin dengan layar kecil.

"Kehamilanmu baru berusia sepuluh minggu, jadi kita harus melakukan USG supaya bisa mendengarkan detak jantung bayinya. Kita bisa mendengar detak jantung bayi dan juga melihat bayi mungilnya melalui alat itu," jelasnya.

Aku akan segera melihat bayiku dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Ini nyata. Aku sempat membayangkan hal seperti ini beberapa kali, tapi dalam bayanganku aku tidak sendirian menjalaninya. Aku sempat mengira seseorang akan menemaniku. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan detak jantungnya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Aku tak ingin menghadapinya sendirian.

Dokternya masuk ke ruangan sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau kelihatan tegang. Ini merupakan saat yang membahagiakan. Semua organ vitalmu dalam kondisi bagus. Tidak perlu merasa gugup." Dia meyakinkanku. "Sekarang berbaringlah." Aku melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan dan perawat itu menaruh kakiku di sebuah sandaran kaki.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan USG dari luar dan agar bisa melihat serta mendengar detak jantungnya. Kami harus melakukan USG transvaginal yang artinya kami akan memasukkan sebuah alat melalui vaginamu. Tidak akan menyakitkan. Kau hanya akan merasakan sedikit tekanan dari tongkatnya, itu saja," perawat itu menjelaskan padaku prosesnya.

Aku tidak memperhatikan dokter dan perawat itu. Bayangan tentang dokternya yang memasukkan sebuah tongkat ke dalam vaginaku hanya membuatku merasa lebih tegang. Aku berusaha fokus pada layarnya.

"Oke, kita akan mulai. Tenang ya, jangan bergerak," perintah dokter itu. Aku menatap layar hitam putih itu, menunggu dengan sabar untuk melihat sesuatu yang menampakkan seorang bayi.

Sebuah suara detakan kecil terdengar menggema di ruangan itu dan rasanya seolah-olah jantungku sendiri berhenti berdetak mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu…?" tanyaku, dan mendadak tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ya, itu dia. Berdetak dengan bagus juga. Bagus dan kuat," dokter menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menatap ke arah layar dan perawatnya menunjuk sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti kacang kecil. "Ini bayinya. Ukurannya sempurna untuk usia sepuluh minggu."

Aku tak bisa menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku. Air mata bercucuran di pipiku tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku hanya berbaring dengan tertegun sambil menatap keajaiban kecil di layar itu sementara detak jantungnya bergema di dalam ruangan.

"Kau dan bayimu sama-sama dalam keadaan yang sangat bagus," kata dokter itu sembari menarik alat itu keluar dengan perlahan dan perawat membantu membetulkan jubah rumah sakitku lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku duduk.

"Biasanya akan keluar sedikit flek setelah melakukan USG tranvaginal, hal itu normal, jadi tak perlu merasa khawatir," kata dokter itu sembari berdiri dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Tetap rutin minum vitamin kehamilannya dan kembali lagi untuk kunjungan berikutnya empat minggu dari sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Aku masih merasa terkagum-kagum.

"Ini untuk Anda," kata perawat itu sembari menyerahkan beberapa foto kecil dari hasil USGku.

"Ini untukku?" tanyaku sembari menatap foto bayiku.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya dengan nada suara geli.

"Terima kasih," kataku sembari menatap satu persatu dan menemukan kacang kecil itu yang aku tahu hidup di dalam perutku.

"Sama-sama." Dia menepuk lututku pelan. "Sekarang kau boleh berganti pakaian. Hasilnya tampak bagus."

Aku mengangguk dan mengusap satu lagi air mata yang mengalir jatuh di pipiku.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	34. Never Too Far : Chapter 34

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 34**

- **Sehun** -

"Dia ada di mana, Yuri?" Aku mendesaknya sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Jongin dan memegang ponselnya. Dia sudah meninggalkannya di sana.

Yuri membentakku dan menutup pintu lemari dengan membantingnya. "Kenyataan bahwa muka memelasmu mengatakan bahwa kau tak tahu di mana dia berada hanya membuatku semakin membencimu."

Sialan, apa sih yang salah dengan dirinya? Aku sudah mengalami hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Mereka semua menjadi murka ketika aku memberitahukan pada ibuku bahwa dia harus mencari rumah lain untuk tinggal dan kemudian memberitahukan pada mereka semua bahwa aku akan menikahi Jongin. _Well,_ tidak semuanya bersikap seperti itu. Ayah Jongin tampak baik-baik saja menerima berita itu. Irene dan ibuku yang sangat marah. Kami saling berteriak marah selama beberapa jam dan aku membuat ancaman serius kepada mereka. Irene seharusnya pergi dari rumah itu untuk kembali bersekolah di hari Senin. Dia akan pergi sampai libur musim dingin dan aku yakin dia akan menghabiskan liburannya bersama teman-temannya di Vail. Itu yang biasanya dia lakukan setiap tahunnya. Biasanya aku juga pergi ke sana, tapi tidak tahun ini.

"Aku harus berurusan dengan ibu dan adikku selama empat jam terakhir ini. Mengusir Tiffany keluar dari rumahku dan memberi tahunya dan Irene bahwa aku bermaksud untuk melamar Jongin bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Jadi maafkan aku kalau aku butuh informasi untuk mengingatkanku tentang keberadaan Jongin sekarang!"

Yuri menaruh botol airnya di meja dapur dengan kasar dan ekspresi kemarahannya berubah menjadi lebih mirip ekspresi jijik terhadap sesuatu. Kukira kalau dia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan melamar Jongin, dia akan menjadi lebih senang. Tampaknya dugaanku salah.

"Kuharap kau belum membeli sebuah cincin," hanya itu yang terucap darinya.

Aku lelah menghadapi sikapnya. "Katakan padaku di mana dia sekarang," aku menggeram.

Yuri menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan keji yang aku tidak tahu bisa dilakukan seorang gadis. "Persetan. Denganmu."

Sial. Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Pintu terbuka dan Jongin berjalan masuk sembari tersenyum hingga akhirnya bertatapan mata denganku. Lalu senyum di wajahnya segera menghilang. Dia juga marah padaku. Ini pertanda buruk.

"Jongin," kataku sembari berjalan ke arahnya dan dia mulai melangkah mundur.

"Jangan," jawabnya sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di depannya untuk mencegahku mendekatinya.

Dia sedang memegang sesuatu. Sepertinya beberapa foto. Sialan, foto apa yang sedang dia pegang? Apakah itu foto dari masa laluku? Apakah dia marah tentang beberapa perempuan yang pernah kutiduri di masa lalu?

"Apa itu seperti dugaanku?" tanya Yuri sembari mendorongku untuk menyingkir dari jalannya dan berlari menuju Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan menyerahkan foto-foto itu padanya. Yuri menutup mulutnya yang ternganga kagum. "Oh Tuhanku. Apa kau mendengar detak jantungnya?"

Ketika mendengar kata 'detak jantung' dadaku serasa dibelah hingga terbuka lebar. Aku mulai memahami apa yang terjadi. Ini hari Kamis. Hari ini jadwal kunjungan Jongin ke dokter. Dia tadi meneleponku untuk mengingatkanku soal itu dan aku malah menutup teleponnya.

"Jongin, sialan _baby_ , aku sangat menyesal. Aku sedang berurusan dengan…"

"Keluargamu. Aku tahu itu. Irene yang memberi tahukan padaku ketika aku meneleponmu lagi. Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sini." Nada suaranya datar. Tak terdengar satupun emosi di dalamnya.

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke foto-foto itu dan menunjuk sesuatu. "Ini dia bayinya. Bisakah kau percaya bahwa dia ada di dalam perutku?"

Ekspresi marah di wajah Yuri ketika menatapku sekejap menghilang ketika dia melihat foto itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Ini mengagumkan."

Mereka berdiri di sana menatap foto-foto bayiku. Jongin sudah mendengar detak jantungnya hari ini. Sendirian. Tanpa ditemani olehku.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanyaku sembari khawatir dia akan berkata 'Tidak', atau parahnya lagi, mengacuhkanku.

Dia justru mengambil foto-foto itu dari Yuri dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Benda kecil yang terlihat seperti kacang kecil itu. Itu… bayi kita," dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tampak enggan untuk menyebutnya bayi kami. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya.

"Apakah jantungnya baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apakah jantungnya berdetak dengan bagus dan semacamnya?" tanyaku sembari menatap foto di tanganku.

"Ya. Mereka bilang semuanya sempurna," jawabnya. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa menyimpan yang satu itu. Aku punya tiga foto lainnya. Tapi aku ingin kau segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

Aku tidak akan pergi. Postur tubuh Yuri yang seperti menjaga Jongin juga tak akan mampu menghentikanku. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya di depan Yuri kalau memang harus begitu tapi aku menolak untuk pergi dari sini.

"Ibuku dan ayahmu datang tak diundang hari ini. Irene pergi untuk mulai kuliahnya hari Senin. Ibu mengira bahwa aku juga akan pergi dari rumah itu jadi dia ingin pindah kembali selama setahun ke depan. Aku memberitahukan padanya bahwa aku tak akan pergi dari rumah itu dan dia harus mencari tempat tinggal yang lain. Aku juga memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah itu sampai kau yang memutuskan ingin pindah ke tempat lain. Aku juga memberitahu mereka bahwa aku bermaksud melamarmu," aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan. "Prosesnya tidak berjalan mulus. Ada banyak teriakan. Berjam-jam berteriak dan saling mengancam. Ketika kau meneleponku, aku baru saja memberitahukan kepada mereka bertiga bahwa aku akan menikahimu. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi semakin kacau. Aku berencana meneleponmu kembali setelah ibuku dan Yunho masuk ke mobil mereka dan pergi ke luar dari kota ini. Aku tak mau kau harus berhadapan dengan satupun dari mereka. Tapi ibuku tidak menyerah dengan mudah. Irene sudah berkemas dan pergi untuk bersiap sekolah sore ini. Dia tak mau bicara denganku lagi." Aku berhenti dan menarik napas.

"Aku tahu bahwa permintaan maafku tak akan pernah cukup. Kenyataan bahwa aku lupa tentang jadwal kunjunganmu ke dokter hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu. Aku berharap aku bisa berhenti mengacaukan segalanya."

"Kau tadi tidak sedang makan siang bersama dengan keluargamu?" tanyanya.

"Keluargaku? Apa? Tidak!"

Postur tubuhnya yang tegang seketika menjadi santai. "Oh," Dia berkata sambil menghembuskan napas.

"Kenapa kau kira aku akan pergi makan siang bersama mereka? Aku tak akan menutup teleponmu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka."

"Irene," dia menjawab sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Irene? Sial, kapan kau berbicara dengannya?" Aku selalu bersama Irene sepanjang pagi ini.

"Ketika aku meneleponmu lagi. Irene yang mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya waktu untukku karena kau akan pergi makan bersama keluargamu."

Adik kecilku yang pembohong itu sebaiknya lega pantatnya sudah menuju ke arah pesisir timur negara ini karena aku akan mencekik lehernya kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tadi pergi ke dokter dengan pikiran bahwa aku mengabaikan kau dan bayi kita demi mereka? Sial!" Aku mendorong Yuri untuk menyingkir dari jalanku dan memeluk Jongin. "Kaulah keluargaku, Jongin. Kau dan bayi ini. Kau dengar aku? Hari ini aku melewatkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ku maafkan. Aku ingin berada di sana dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau melihat anak lelaki kita untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Kau tahu kan kalau anak kita bisa saja perempuan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Makanya berhenti menyebutnya anak lelaki kita," jawabnya.

Aku tadi menyebutnya anak lelaki kita. Aku tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya. "Bisakah kita kembali ke kamarmu dan kau ceritakan padaku tentang kunjunganmu tadi? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya."

Jongin mengangguk dan menatap sekilas ke arah Yuri. "Apa kau akan terus menatapnya sinis begitu atau akan memaafkannya?"

Yuri mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu."

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	35. Never Too Far : Chapter 35

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 35**

\- **Jongin** -

Musim sekolah sudah dimulai. Para pelancong dan orang pecinta musim panas telah pulang ke rumah. Klub tidak begitu ramai lagi karena itulah jumlah tipnya menurun. Hal terbesar adalah Sehun tidak membahas lagi tentang lamaran sejak malam di kondo ketika dia bilang apa yang dia katakan pada ibunya, adiknya dan ayahku. Dia tidak pernah menyebut mereka lagi. Aku kadangkala bertanya-tanya jika suatu saat dia berubah pikiran atau kalau aku hanya membayangkannya.

Jika bukan karena Yuri yang menanyakankanku setiap minggu apakah Sehun telah membicarakannya lagi aku akan berfikir itu adalah bagian dari imajinasiku. Setiap kali aku mengatakan pada Yuri bahwa Sehun tidak bilang, dia menjadi semakin gelisah. Belum lagi hatiku menjadi semakin terluka. Aku takut Sehun terus-menerus memikirkan itu dan memutuskan bahwa itu adalah suatu kesalahan.

Sebelum dia mengatakannya lagi malam itu aku bahkan tidak membiarkan diriku percaya bahwa dia ingin menikahiku. Aku membayangkan kami membesarkan bayi ini dari dua rumah yang berbeda. Jika pikiranku pergi ke masa depan maka aku akan membendungnya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aku harapkan.

Jam kerjaku dikurangi karena sepi dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku butuh pekerjaan kedua. Tidak banyak pillihan di sini. Tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak akan menerimanya dengan baik.

Ketika aku melangkah ke dalam kamarku ada dua benda yang menarik perhatianku. Ada bunga mawar di ranjangku dan di tengahnya ada amplop yang bertuliskan namaku dengan rapi di depannya. Aku mengambil dan membukanya. Kertas surat itu terasa mahal dan nama 'Oh' ada diatasnya.

 _Temui Aku di Pantai._

 _Penuh cinta,_

 _Sehun._

Tulisan tangannya yang tidak biasa membuatku tersenyum. Aku pergi ke lemari dan mengeluarkan sundress putih dengan dua garis hitam disepanjang kelimannya. Jika dia merencakan suatu hal romantis di pantai aku tidak memakai baju kerjaku.

Setelah menyisir rambutku dan memakai _make up_ aku berjalan menuju ke pintu Prancis yang menghadap ke teluk dan menuju pantai. Sehun memakai celana pendek khaki dan kemeja berkerah. Aku senang aku berganti pakaian. Dia membelakangiku dan tangannya berada di sakunya saat dia berdiri disana menatap laut. Aku ingin berhenti dan mengaguminya yang sedang mengagumi laut tetapi aku juga ingin sekali melihatnya. Dia sudah pergi ketika aku bangun pagi ini.

Aku keluar dari jalan setapak dan berjalan di pasir. Ini adalah kesunyian yang aneh kecuali bagi kami berdua. Meskipun di luar sana keramaian mulai reda suhunya tetap delapan puluh delapan derajat fahrenheit dan matahari bersinar di luar sana. Menatap kebawah aku menyadari sesuatu di pasir. Seseorang menulisnya. Dan ada tongkat tergeletak di sana.

Aku berhenti dan membacanya dengan suara keras, "Kim Jongin, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Saat kata-kata itu terucap Sehun berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di depanku.

Sebuah kotak kecil nampak ditangannya dan dia membukanya perlahan ketika cincin berlian itu menangkap sinar matahari yang memudar. Cincin itu nampak hidup seolah cincin itu bersinar. Ini terjadi. Apakah aku menginginkan ini? Ya. Apakah aku mempercayainya?… Ya.

Apakah dia siap? Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak ingin ini menjadi sesuatu yang dia lakukan karena dia merasa tertekan. Rasanya mudah untuk meraih dan memakaikannya di jariku. Tapi apakah itu yang Sehun inginkan?

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," aku memaksakan diriku untuk menatapnya. Dia tidak berbicara pada adik atau ibunya seminggu ini.

Sebesar apapun aku tidak menyukai mereka… tidak membenci mereka, aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang antara dia dan keluarganya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Tidak ada selain kamu."

Kata-katanya adalah kata-kata yang tepat. Aku tetap merasa seolah masih ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia tidak mungkin menginginkan ini. Dia muda, kaya dan mengagumkan. Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk kuberikan padanya. Aku akan mengikatnya. Mengubah dunianya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi masa depanmu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayi kita. Itu tidak akan berubah ketika kau merasa seolah kau siap untuk pergi. Aku akan selalu mengizinkanmu."

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku bersumpah Jongin, beberapa saat lagi aku akan melemparkanmu ke laut." Dia berdiri dan matanya menatap mataku. "Tidak pernah ada pria yang mencintai wanita seperti aku mencintamu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku tidak akan sendirian lagi. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Mungkin ini tidak benar dan mungkin aku membuat kesalahan tapi kata-katanya menyentak sudut hatiku yang dia miliki bagaimana pun juga tidak dikendalikan untuk diraih hingga saat ini. Aku mengambil kotak dari tangannya dan mengangkat cincin itu keluar. "Ini cantik," kataku padanya. Karena memang benar. Cincin itu tidak terlalu mencolok atau berlebihan. Cincin itu sederhana.

"Tidak ada yang lebih pantas selain di jarimu," jawabnya dan mengambil cincin itu dari tanganku. Kemudian dia kembali berlutut dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

"Kumohon, Kim Jongin, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Aku menginginkan ini. Dia.

"Ya," kataku dan dia menyelipkan cincin itu di jariku.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," bisiknya kemudian berdiri dan menangkap mulutku dengan ciuman lapar. Ini nyata dan mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi selamanya tapi ini adalah milikku sekarang. Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membiarkan dia pergi jika dia menginginkannya. Tapi aku mencintainya. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Pindahlah bersamaku," dia memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membayar setengah dari uang sewa," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku membayar uang sewamu selama setahun penuh. Setiap uang yang kau berikan pada Mark sudah disimpan di akun bank dengan namamu. Begitu juga Yuri. Sekarang, tolong tinggallah bersamaku."

Aku ingin marah padanya tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa. Aku menekankan ciuman lagi di bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan tolong berhentilah bekerja," dia menambahkan.

"Tidak," jawabku. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Kau tunanganku sekarang. Kau akan menjadi istriku. Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di klub? Tidakkah kau menginginkan hal lain? Bagaimana dengan kuliah? Kau mau melakukan itu? Apakah ada gelar yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk mengambil pilihanmu; aku ingin memberimu lebih banyak lagi."

Aku akan menjadi istrinya. Kata-kata itu tenggelam saat aku menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin menyerah saat kuliah seperti yang kulakukan di SMA. Aku bisa mendapatkan gelar dan memiliki pekerjaan.

"Aku menginginkannya. Hanya saja… biarkan aku memikirkannya. Ini terlalu banyak, terlalu cepat," kataku, membungkuskan lenganku ke tubuhnya.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	36. Never Too Far : Chapter 36

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 36**

\- **Sehun** -

Jongin bertekad untuk bekerja keras setelah peringatan dua minggu dari Mark. Aku tidak akan berdebat dengannya. Dia setuju untuk semua yang aku minta. Aku tidak akan memaksakan keberuntunganku. Aku duduk di meja dengan laptop dan secangkir kopi menunggunya selesai bekerja.

Mark berhenti untuk berbicara denganku selama beberapa menit tapi selain itu semua tenang sepanjang sore ini. Kebanyakan orang pergi keluar kota. Ravi ada disana karena Yuri tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan tinggal lebih lama. Aku melihat tatapan gelisah di matanya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika kami bermain golf. Dia tidak akan tinggal di kota ini lebih dari musim panas.

"Apakah kursi ini ada yang punya?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat Krystal duduk di kursi di sampingku. Aku jarang melihatnya sejak perlombaan golf. Aku menatap pada Jongin yang sedang mengisi air minum seseorang tetapi matanya tertuju padaku.

"Yeah, sudah," jawabku tanpa melihat pada Krystal.

"Aku tahu kau bertunangan dengan gadis pirang itu. Semua orang tahu itu. Aku disini tidak untuk menggodamu," jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum padaku dan berbalik menuju ke dapur. Sial. Apa arti senyuman itu?

"Dia punya cincin berlian besar di tangannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dia kuatirkan dan dia tahu itu. Tenang, kawan. Kau ketakutan pada hal yang tidak penting."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Krystal, "Dia tahu kau wanita pertamaku. Itu mengganggunya."

Krystal tertawa, "Aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau memori yang aku miliki dari pengalaman kita dan kenyataaan yang dia hadapi benar-benar berbeda. Aku mendapat perjaka yang terangsang. Dia punya yang profesional."

Aku berbalik untuk melihat jika Jongin ada di belakang sana. Aku tidak ingin dia mendengar ini. "Duduklah di tempat lain. Dia sedang emosional sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia marah."

Tidak ada yang tahu dia sedang hamil. Aku akan membiarkan Jongin yang memutuskan kapan untuk mengatakan pada orang-orang.

"Dia tidak terbuat dari Cina. Dia tidak akan pecah. Apakah dia tahu kau memperlakukannya seperti boneka?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kami baik-baik saja akan hal itu," jawab Jongin saat dia mendatangi meja kami dan menuangkan kopi di cangkirku. "Aku tidak percaya kita belum pernah berkenalan. Aku Kim Jongin."

Krystal mencuri pandang sesaat ke arahku kemudian berbalik pada Jongin, "Krystal Jung."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Krystal. Bisakah aku membawakanmu minuman?"

Ini bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukai ini, karena aku menyukainya. Itu artinya aku membuatnya merasa lebih aman bersamaku.

"Jika aku meminta Diet Coke apakah dia akan mengayunkanku?" tanya Krystal.

Jongin tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia akan jadi pria yang baik. Aku janji." Kemudian dia menatapku. "Kau lapar?"

"Aku baik," aku meyakinkannya.

Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku mungkin sedikit jatuh cinta padanya. Dia seksi. Tapi kemudian ada seseorang yang akan mengikatmu, mereka sudah punya paket yang lengkap."

Tertawa aku menyesap kopiku. Kemudian menatap pada arah pintu menunggu Jongin berjalan masuk lagi. Aku tidak sabar membawanya pulang.

Jongin tetap bersandar pada kursi sambil menekankan ciuman pada leherku dan menggigit telingaku. Sulit sekali rasanya untuk tetap fokus dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menepi dan bercinta dengan tunangan mungilku yang terangsang jika dia tidak berhenti," aku memperingatkan, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ciumannya berada terlalu dekat di mulutku.

"Terdengar seperti janji dari pada tantangan," katanya, menyelipkan tangannya diantara pahaku dan menangkup ereksiku.

"Sial, sayang, kau membuatku gila," aku menggeram, menekan ke tangannya.

"Jika aku menghisapnya bisakah kau berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir?" tanyanya saat dia mulai membuka celana jeansku.

"Aku lebih suka membawa kita berdua di bawah pohon palem tapi aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang," jawabku saat tangannya meluncur ke bawah di depan celana dalamku.

Untungnya, kami tidak akan ketahuan. Aku memasuki jalanan menuju rumah dan mematikan mobil di taman ketika Jongin baru saja melepas celanaku. Teleponku berbunyi untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku membuatnya bergetar dan hening jadi itu tidak akan mengganggu kami dengan kilatan cahaya pada layarnya. Ibuku telah meneleponku tadi ketika aku menunggu Jongin dan aku sedang tidak ingin menjawabnya. Hanya sekali ponsel itu berhenti kemudian berbunyi lagi. Sialan.

Aku akan mematikannya atau berurusan dengan ibuku. Jongin memegang penisku di tangannya jadi aku berfikir kalau mematikan ponsel itu adalah yang terbaik. Menatap ponsel itu aku tahu telepon itu berasal dari nomor luar kota yang terlihat di layarku. Kode areanya tidak asing tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak tahu, tapi mereka memutuskannya."

Jongin berhenti menyentuhku. "Jawab saja. Aku baik-baik saja dalam beberapa menit."

Aku menekan tombol jawab. Aku perlu melemparkan mereka dan mendapatkan gadisku. Tapi sebelum aku berkata halo, ibuku mulai berbicara dan duniaku hancur berkeping-keping di kakiku.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	37. Never Too Far : Chapter 37

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 37**

\- **Jongin** -

Wajah Sehun berubah pucat. Aku memegang tangannya namun dia tidak bereaksi. Dia duduk di sana mendengarkan orang yang sedang berbicara pada ujung telepon satunya tanpa berkata sepatah pun.

Semakin lama mereka berbicara semakin putih wajahnya. Jantungku bergemuruh. Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi. Aku terus menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja. Namun tidak dia lakukan.

"Aku dalam perjalanan," tukasnya dengan nada datar sebelum menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas pangkuannya dan memindahkan tangannya dari cengkeramku untuk memegang roda kemudi dengan amat erat.

"Ada apa, Sehun?" tanyaku yang saat ini semakin ketakutan daripada yang kurasakan ketika dia sedang menelepon.

"Masuklah ke dalam rumah, Jongin. Aku harus pergi. Irene mengalami kecelakaan. Perahu layar brengsek." Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggumamkan makian. "Aku hanya butuh kau keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah. Aku akan menghubungi ketika sempat namun aku harus pergi, sekarang."

"Apakah dia terluka? Bolehkah aku pergi bersamamu?"

"TIDAK!" raungnya, masih memandang lurus ke depan. "Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku. Kenapa kau sampai menanyakan hal itu? Adikku berada di ICU dan tidak responsif. Aku harus berada bersamanya dan aku ingin kau keluar dari mobil."

Dia terluka dan ketakutan. Aku memahaminya. Namun aku ingin berada di sana untuknya. Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka seorang diri. "Sehun, kumohon izinkan aku ikut denganmu…"

"KELUAR DARI MOBIL!" Sehun berteriak dengan sangat kencang yang menyebabkan telingaku berdenging. Aku tergopoh-gopoh memegang pegangan pintu dan menyambar tas tanganku.

Dia menyalakan mesinnya dan terus menatap lurus kedepan sementara buku-buku jarinya berubah menjadi seputih wajahnya akibat kencangnya cengkeraman Sehun pada roda kemudi. Aku ingin mengatakan hal yang lain namun dia sangat gusar. Aku takut pada apa yang mungkin akan dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin mendengarku berbicara dan juga dia tidak ingin melihatku.

Aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapannya. Itu bukanlah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Aku keluar dari mobil secepat yang aku bisa.

Sebelum pintu mobil tertutup sepenuhnya dia memundurkan mobil dan melesat pergi Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di sana dan menyaksikan dia menjauh. Aku tidah mampu membantunya. Aku tidak diinginkan.

Airmata mengalir dengan deras sekarang. Dia sedang terluka. Hatiku hancur untuknya. Begitu dia tiba di sana dan melihat Irene dia akan meneleponku. Aku harus meyakini hal itu. Aku ingin menghubunginya namun telingaku masih berdenging dan hatiku masih sakit karena perkataannya.

Akhirnya aku berbalik untuk menatap rumah. Itu sangat besar, luas dan gelap. Tanpa kehadiran Sehun, tidak ada aura keramahan yang menyambut. Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sana sendirian tapi aku pun tidak memiliki mobil yang dapat kukendarai menuju apartemen Yuri. Seharusnya aku tidak pindah dari sana. Terlalu cepat.

Segalanya bersama Sehun telah bergerak sangat cepat. Sekarang, semuanya sedang diuji. Aku tidak yakin siap akan ujian tersebut. Belum saatnya.

Menelepon Yuri dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku butuh tumpangan ke tempat kerja dan kepergian Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku hadapi malam ini. Dia pasti akan menemukan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hal ini dan akan membuatku merasa lebih buruk. Aku mengerti ketakutan yang Sehun rasakan dan caranya bereaksi namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Yuri. Setidaknya kupikir dia tidak akan paham. Sehun telah memenangkan beberapa poin untuk kepentingannya sendiri di mata Yuri ketika dia menyematkan cincin di jariku dan aku ingin tetap seperti itu.

Kubuka tas tanganku untuk mengeluarkan kunci saat kusadari tidak membawanya. Sehun telah mengantarku ke tempat kerja. Aku tidak berpikir akan membutuhkannya. Melihat lagi ke rumah yang gelap aku hampir merasa lega tidak perlu tinggal di sana seorang diri malam ini.

Klub hanya berjarak tiga mil dari sini. Aku bisa berjalan kaki dengan jarak itu. Kemudian ke apartemen Yuri hanya membutuhkan jalan kaki yang sangat singkat dari klub. Hembusan angin malam telah menyejukkan segalanya dan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku menyelipkan tali tas tanganku melewati bahu dan mulai berjalan menuruni paving blok jalan masuk mobil kearah jalan raya.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam dan lima belas menit untuk sampai di apartemen Yuri. Mobilnya tidak ada di lapangan parkir.

Ada kemungkinan dia menginap di tempat Ravi malam ini.

Seharusnya hal itu terpikirkan olehku. Aku berhenti melangkah dan memandang pintu masuk condo. Aku sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk berjalan kembali ke rumah Sehun. Sikap keras kepalaku untuk tidak menelepon memohon tumpangan telah memperlihatkan konsekuensinya.

Aku membungkuk dan mengangkat keset. Diatas lempengan semen tersimpan kunci cadangan. Dia pasti menyimpannya di sana lagi setelah aku pindah. Dia berhenti menyembunyikan kunci tersebut di sana karena aku yang memintanya. Malam ini ternyata sangat membantu. Lagi pula aku ragu dia akan pulang hingga besok. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan mengenai semuanya malam ini.

Kubawa masuk kuncinya bersamaku dan kemudian menuju kamarku untuk mandi. Sehun telah memaksa Yuri untuk menyimpan tempat tidur yang dia belikan di kamar tidur kedua alih-alih membawanya ketika aku pindah. Satu hal lagi yang lain yang patut aku syukuri malam ini.

 **.**

Aku berhasil berangkat kerja tanpa sepengetahuan Yuri bahwa aku harus menginap di tempatnya tadi malam. Itu bukanlah hal yang penting karena kupikir dia akan mempermasalahkannya namun aku belum siap menjawab rentetan pertanyaannya atau mendengar pendapatnya.

Setelah berganti seragam bersih di ruangan persediaan aku berjalan menuju dapur. Sebelum aku meraih pintu, Mark melangkah keluar dan mensejajarkan pandangannya denganku.

"Aku sedang mencarimu," ujarnya dan menganggukan kepalanya ke arah lorong yang menuju ruang kerjanya. "Kita harus berbicara."

Dia mengetahui soal Irene. Aku sangat yakin semua orang dalam lingkaran sosial mereka tahu mengenai hal itu sekarang. Apakah dia akan bertanya padaku mengenainya? Aku sangat berharap dia tidak melakukannya. Mengakui bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa membuatku terdengar tidak peduli. Apakah Sehun berpikir aku tidak peduli?

Apakah kewajibanku untuk meneleponnya? Dialah yang sedang terluka. Reaksinya semalam telah membuatku takut namun apabila dia membutuhkanku aku harus melupakan perbuatannya.

"Apakah kau tidur?" Mark bertanya sembari menatapku.

Aku menganguk. Tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak namun aku bisa tidur. Berjalan kaki sejauh tiga mil telah membantu membuatku kelelahan hingga ke titik dimana aku tidak mampu lagi membuka mata begitu aku berbaring.

Mark membuka pintu dan menahannya sehingga aku bisa masuk. Aku masuk dan melewatinya kemudian berdiri disamping kursi diseberang meja kerja Mark. Dia berdiri di depan mejanya dan duduk di tepi meja sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Dahinya berkerut saat dia mempelajariku. Aku mulai mengira-ngira jika ini mengenai hal yang lain. Kupikir ini mengenai Irene namun mungkin juga bukan. Apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan?

"Aku ditelepon oleh Chanyeol tadi pagi. Dia ada di rumah sakit dan dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia berkata Sehun muncul di tengah malam buta dan dalam kemurkaan. Sepertinya pertama kali dalam kehidupan mereka, Irene dan Sehun dalam posisi saling tidak berbicara dan sekarang Irene berada pada kondisi ini, Sehun tidak dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Chanyeol risau pada bagaimana cara dia meninggalkanmu dan apakah kau baik-baik saja."

Hatiku pilu. Aku benci mengetahui Sehun berada dalam kedukaan dan tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Dia tidak menghubungiku dan itu hanya menyebabkan aku yakin bahwa dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Akulah penyebab keretakan hubungannya dengan Irene. Akulah alasan dia tidak berbicara dengan Irene selama berminggu-minggu. Akulah alasan dia harus melalui ini semua. Air mata menggenang. Walaupun aku sangat tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku adalah alasan yang membuat keadaan ini semakin sulit bagi Sehun.

Jika saja aku tidak menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka maka Sehun tidak akan hidup dengan perasaan bersalah yang aku tahu saat ini sedang menggerogoti dirinya.

Inilah alasan mengapa hubunganku dan Sehun tidak akan pernah berhasil. Berpura-pura bahwa cerita negeri dongeng itu nyata memang luar biasa. Namun itu tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Kami telah mempertaruhkan waktu kami hingga kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pantas di dalam dunianya menghantam. Sehun membutuhkan keluarganya sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah diterima oleh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas di dunianya?

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Aku berkata dengan suara tercekat, benci bahwa Mark akan melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin siapa pun melihatnya.

"Dia mencintaimu," Mark berkata dengan lembut. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia pun mempercayai kata-kata itu. Tidak sekarang. Mungkin Sehun telah berpikir bahwa dia mencintaiku namun bagaimana mungkin dia masih mencintaiku? Akulah yang menyebabkan dia berpaling dari Irene dan sekarang dia mungkin akan kehilangannya.

"Benarkah?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus kuajukan pada diriku sendiri, bukan Mark.

"Ya. Aku belum pernah melihatnya dengan siapa pun seperti caranya bersamamu. Saat ini… beberapa hari kedepan atau minggu atau berapapun lamanya ini berlangsung mungkin tidak akan terasa demikian. Namun dia mencintaimu. Dia seorang bajingan dan aku tidak berhutang apapun padanya. Aku mengatakan hal ini demi kau. Itu adalah kebenaran dan aku tahu kau butuh mendengar hal itu sekarang."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tidak butuh mendengarnya. Berpikir jernih dan memutuskan hal terbaik untukku dan bayiku adalah apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bisakah aku membawa seorang anak ke dalam keluarga yang mungkin tidak akan pernah menerimanya? Apabila aku tidak pernah sepadan lalu bagaimana anakku bisa?

"Aku tidak bisa mendiktemu apa yang harus kau percayai. Namun jika kau memerlukan apapun, aku disini. Aku tahu Sehun memiliki garasi yang penuh berisi mobil namun jika kau tidak ingin mengendarai salah satunya maka aku bisa memberimu tumpangan ke dokter atau toko. Telepon saja aku kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Janji temu dokterku yang berikutnya lima hari lagi. Bagaimana caraku masuk ke dalam rumah? Dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan padaku dimana penyimpanan kunci mobil-mobilnya atau memberiku izin untuk mengendarainya.

"Aku tidak dapat masuk ke rumah. Sehun pikir aku membawa kunciku ketika dia pergi," ujarku pada Mark.

"Di mana kau menginap semalam?" dia bertanya sembari menjatuhkan tangannya dari dada dan berdiri. Dia terlihat marah.

Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah. Aku hanya mengatakan permasalahan yang kuhadapi. Semua pakaianku ada di rumah Sehun.

"Apartemen Yuri."

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana?"

"Aku berjalan kaki."

"Sial! Jongin, itu setidaknya berjarak tiga setengah mil. Ketika Sehun pergi semalam keadaan sudah gelap. Kau memiliki ponsel sekarang, gunakanlah." Dia berseru.

"Aku ingin berjalan kaki. Aku butuh berjalan. Jangan meneriakiku," aku meningkatkan nada suaraku dan memelototinya.

Ketegangan yang melingkupi bahu Mark mereda dan dia menghela napas. "Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak berbicara padamu seperti itu. Hanya saja kau sangat bersikukuh untuk selalu mandiri. Biar kujelaskan. Telepon aku kapan pun kau membutuhkan tumpangan. Aku sangat ingin menganggap bahwa kita berteman. Aku membantu teman-temanku."

Aku membutuhkan teman. "Aku sangat ingin kita berteman juga," jawabku.

Dia mengangguk. "Bagus. Namun sebagai atasanmu aku tidak membiarkanmu bekerja hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Sehun dalam satu jam. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

Sebelum aku bisa bertanya bagaimana caraku masuk dia telah menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Aku telah membawanya ke kantorku. Dia terkunci tidak bisa masuk ke rumah." Dia jeda sejenak.

"Sungguh. Dia berjalan kaki ke apartemen Yuri tadi malam. Aku akan mengantarnya kesana jika kau bisa menghubungi pengurus rumah Sehun untuk membukakan pintu." Mark diam lagi sejenak.

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu. Terus kabari aku mengenai perkembangannya, aku memikirkan kalian semua." Dia memutuskan telepon dan menatapku. "Chanyeol akan menyuruh pengurus rumah membukakan pintu. Ambillah sesuatu untuk kau makan di dapur klub dan setelahnya kita berangkat. Chanyeol bilang untuk memberi pengurus rumah tangga itu waktu sekitar dua puluh menit."

Aku sedang tidak lapar namun aku mengangguk saja. "Oke." Aku mulai melangkah menuju pintu kemudian berhenti dan berbalik untuk kembali memandangnya. "Terima kasih."

Mark mengedipkan mata. "Dengan senang hati."

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	38. Never Too Far : Chapter 38

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 38**

\- **Sehun** -

Aku belum bisa memejamkan mata. Aku duduk di kursi kulit di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menatap adikku. Dia tidak membuka matanya. Monitor berkedip dan berbunyi menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup. Tubuhnya yang diam di tempat tidur dengan kain kasa melilit kepala dan jarum di lengan membuatnya seolah-olah dia sudah meninggal. Kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan padanya sudah cukup keras. Kata-kataku sekarang tampak kejam.

Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi dewasa. Sekarang itu mungkin saja tak akan terjadi.

Kemarahan yang kurasakan ketika aku tiba telah tersingkir dariku ketika aku menjatuhkan pandangan padanya. Hanya melihatnya tak berdaya dan begitu sakit benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku tidak bisa makan atau tidur. Aku hanya ingin agar dia membuka matanya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya dan aku menyesal.

Aku berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu mendapatkan perhatianku. Tak peduli apapun. Lalu aku tersentak menjauh darinya. Karena dia tidak bisa menerima Jongin.

Perutku melilit memikirkan bagaimana aku meninggalkan Jongin. Matanya terbelalak dan ketakutan. Aku salah telah meninggalkan Jongin, tapi aku sendiri juga merasa ketakutan. Aku belum bisa meneleponnya. Tidak bisa saat kondisi Irene seperti ini. Aku sudah memposisikan Jongin di atas Irene dan lihat apa yang terjadi padaku.

Kali ini Irene harus mendapat prioritas pertama. Jika Irene tahu kalau aku duduk di sini menunggunya membuka mata. Aku tahu dia akan selamat.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol melangkah masuk. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Irene. Rasa sakit yang melintas di matanya tidak mengejutkanku. Meskipun Chanyeol bersikap seolah dia tidak suka pada Irene namun aku tahu dia peduli padanya. Irene telah menjadi anak nakal yang butuh perhatian yang tidak mungkin untuk tidak disayangi ketika kita tumbuh besar. Ikatan seperti itu tak akan mungkin terputus.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Mark. Jongin tidak apa-apa. Tadi malam dia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah tapi dia menginap di tempat Yuri. Aku menelepon Seungyeon dan dia membukakan pintu rumah untuknya." Dia bicara dengan pelan seolah-olah Irene akan bangun atau mengganggunya karena membicarakan tentang Jongin.

Aku meninggalkan Jongin berdiri sendirian di jalan masuk rumah tadi malam. Terima kasih Tuhan dia membawa ponsel. Membayangkan Jongin sendirian dalam gelap sungguh tak mampu kutanggung saat ini. "Apa dia marah?" Sebenarnya apa yang sesungguhnya ingin kutanyakan adalah apakah dia marah padaku. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan marah padaku? Aku lari meninggalkannya setelah membentaknya agar keluar dari mobilku.

Ketika ibuku mengatakan padaku tentang Irene sesuatu dalam diriku menyala dan aku kehilangan akal.

"Dia bilang dia akan menjaganya…" Suara Chanyeol melemah. Aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Meninggalkan Mark sendirian menjaga Jongin adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dia kaya, sukses dan keluarganya tidak membencinya. Bagaimana jika Jongin menyadari kalau aku membuang-buang waktunya?

"Dia hamil," kataku padanya. Aku harus memberitahu seseorang.

"Oh sial," gumamnya dan jatuh terduduk di kursi plastik keras yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Kapan kau tahu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku sesaat setelah dia kembali."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dia harapkan untuk didengar. Tapi kemudian dia juga tak tahu kalau kami sudah bertunangan. Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan Rosemary ketika aku melamar Jongin. Aku tidak memberitahunya.

"Itulah kenapa kau melamarnya?" Itu sungguh bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Itu lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Irene, "Irene yang memberitahuku."

Aku yakin Irene perlu melampiaskan kekesalannya. Fakta bahwa dia memilih Chanyeol sungguh sesuatu yang menarik. Biasanya mereka berdua saling bermusuhan. Jarang sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas bersama-sama.

"Dia tidak senang tentang itu," kataku.

"Tidak, dia tidak senang," kata dia.

Aku memandang Irene dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar aku bisa menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Aku benci bahwa dia membutuhkanku dan ini adalah sesuatu tak bisa kuperbaiki untuknya. Aku sudah memperbaiki masalah yang dihadapi Irene sepanjang hidupnya. Dan sekarang ketika dia sangat membutuhkanku yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah duduk di sini dan menatap tak berdaya.

"Dia pikir kau telah kehilangan akal. Jika dia tahu tentang bayi itu maka dia akan berpikir kalau kau melamar Jongin hanya karena bayi itu."

"Aku tidak melamarnya karena bayi itu. Aku melamarnya karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku hanya perlu Irene memahami itu. Aku telah menghabiskan hidupku agar membuat Irene bahagia. Mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk memperbaiki masalah yang dihadapinya. Aku adalah ibu dan ayah baginya. Dan sekarang ketika aku telah menemukan apa yang membuatku bahagia dia tidak bisa menerimanya." Aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku menggeleng. Aku tak akan menangis. "Aku hanya ingin dia menerima bahwa Jongin membuatku bahagia."

Chanyeol menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kurasa lama kelamaan dia akan menerimanya. Irene juga ingin kau bahagia. Dia hanya berpikir dia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Sama seperti kau pikir kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya." Nada suara saat dia mengatakan bagian terakhir menghilang. Nada suaranya lebih dalam dari apa yang dia katakan. Atau aku hanya kelelahan dan aku hanya perlu tidur siang.

"Aku harap begitu," jawabku, lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Aku butuh tidur siang. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Kepalaku semakin kabur."

Kursi yang Chanyeol duduki mengeluarkan suara gesekan di lantai saat dia berdiri. Aku mendengar saat dia berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju ke pintu. "Tolong periksa keadaan Jongin untukku." Pintaku, membuka mataku untuk memastikan dia masih di sana dan mendengarku.

"Akan kulakukan," Chanyeol meyakinkanku kemudian berjalan keluar pintu.

 **.**

Dua hari berikutnya masih belum ada tanda-tanda perbaikan. Irene belum siuman. Aku harus mandi dan berganti pakaian karena ibuku bersikeras. Aku tidak bisa bermusuhan dengannya dan khawatir tentang Irene disaat yang bersamaan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia minta untuk membuatnya diam.

Hari ini Chanyeol duduk di sini bersamaku sepanjang hari. Kami tidak banyak bicara tapi ditemani orang lain di sini cukup membantu. Ibuku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa menghadapi ini dan tinggal di hotel sepanjang waktu. Kadang-kadang Yunho akan menjenguk untuk memeriksa, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya. Dia tidak pernah menjenguk putri yang dia besarkan. Pria itu kehilangan organ vital dalam dirinya, yaitu hati.

"Aku bicara dengan Jongin hari ini," kata Chanyeol, memecah kesunyian. Hanya mendengar namanya membuatku nyeri. Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin dia di sini tapi itu hanya akan mengganggu semua orang. Aku menginginkan Irene membaik keadaannya. Ketika dia terbangun dia tidak perlu tahu kalau Jongin ada di sini. Itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih.

"Kedengarannya dia seperti apa?" Apakah dia membenciku?

"Baik. Kurasa. Mungkin sedih. Dia khawatir tentang kau dan Irene. Dia bertanya tentang Irene sebelum dia bertanya tentangmu. Dia juga… dia juga bertanya apakah ayahnya baik-baik saja hari ini. Tidak yakin kenapa dia peduli tapi dia menanyakannya."

Karena Jongin peduli lebih dari yang seharusnya kepada semua orang. Termasuk diriku. Dia terlalu baik bagiku dan aku hanya akan terus menyakitinya. Keluargaku tidak akan menerimanya. Ayah yang mencampakkannya dan kini menikah dengan ibuku. Gambaran itu mulai menggelinding dalam pikiranku. Apa yang kulakukan hanyalah menyakiti hatinya dalam jangka panjang.

"Dia punya janji dengan dokter hari ini. Mark mengatakan padaku dia mengantarnya. Jongin tidak tahu kalau aku tahu tentang bayinya."

Pertemuan dengan dokter yang akan kulewatkan lagi. Berapa lama lagi dia akan menanggung keadaan seperti ini? Aku bilang padanya bahwa dia dan bayi kami adalah prioritas utama tapi ini kedua kalinya keluargaku mengalahkan pertemuan dengan dokternya. Dan kenapa Mark yang mengantarnya?

"Kenapa Mark yang mengantarnya? Aku punya tiga mobil di garasi."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. "Ya, kau punya. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberinya izin untuk mengemudikan salah satu mobilmu dan tidak pernah mengatakan padanya di mana dia bisa menemukan kuncinya jadi dia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Mark sudah menjadi sopirnya sepanjang minggu."

Sial.

"Aku tahu kau terluka karena Irene. Dia seperti anakmu sendiri. Kau adalah satu-satunya orangtua yang pernah dia miliki. Tapi kalau kau tidak keluar dari keadaan ini dan menghubungi Jongin aku tidak yakin kalau dia dan bayimu akan berada di sana ketika kau memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu aku tidak ingin keponakanku memiliki nama belakang Lee," bentaknya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	39. Never Too Far : Chapter 39

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 39**

\- **Jongin** -

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang pada wanita hamil lainnya yang juga sedang menunggu.

Ada tiga wanita hamil termasuk aku. Wanita diseberangku didekap erat oleh lengan suaminya. Dia terus menerus berbisik di telinga sang istri yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tangan sang suami tidak pernah meninggalkan perutnya. Tidak ada keposesifan yang nampak dari perilakunya. Hanya sikap protektif. Seolah-olah sang pria melindungi istri dan anaknya hanya dari isyarat tubuh yang sederhana.

Wanita lainnya usia kehamilannya lebih tua daripada kami berdua dan bayinya bergerak. Kedua tangan suaminya berada di perutnya kala dia memandang istrinya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ada sorot pemujaan yang manis terlihat di wajahnya. Mereka sedang berbagi momen dan hanya dengan melirik kearah mereka saja membuatku merasa seakan-akan mengganggu momen itu.

Kemudian disinilah aku. Bersama Mark. Aku telah berkata padanya dia tidak perlu menemaniku namun dia bilang dia ingin melakukannya. Mark tidak akan ikut masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan karena aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melihatku hampir telanjang dalam balutan jubah katun pemeriksaan yang tipis tapi dia akan duduk di ruang tunggu.

Mark telah mengambil secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri yang disediakan secara gratis dan karena dia hanya menyesap kopinya sekali, aku berasumsi rasanya pasti memuakkan. Aku merindukan kopi. Mungkin kopi yang diminum Mark tadi terasa nikmat untukku. Aku harus membeli kopi non kafein.

"Kim Jongin," sang perawat memanggil dari pintu masuk yang mengarah ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Aku berdiri dan tersenyum pada Mark. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sedang tidak terburu-buru."

"Suami anda bisa ikut masuk bersama anda," ujar sang perawat dengan ceria. Secara langsung wajahku menghangat. Aku tahu tanpa harus melihat bahwa pipiku merona.

"Dia hanya seorang teman," dengan cepat aku mengoreksinya.

Kali ini sang perawat yang merona malu. Jelas sekali dia tidak membaca data diriku dan melihat bahwa aku masih lajang. "Saya mohon maaf. Uh, _well_ dia bisa ikut masuk juga jika dia ingin mendengar detak jantung si bayi."

Aku menggeleng. Hal itu terlalu pribadi. Mark adalah seorang teman namun aku belum siap berbagi sesuatu sedemikian penting seperti detak jantung bayiku dengannya. Sehun bahkan belum pernah mendengar detak jantung bayinya. "Tidak, tidak usah."

Aku tidak memandang lagi kepada Mark karena aku merasa malu untuk kami berdua. Dia hanya membantu. Dianggap sebagai ayah dari si bayi bukanlah apa yang direncanakan sebelumnya.

Pemeriksaannya tidak memakan waktu lama. Kali ini aku dapat mendengar detak jantung bayinya tanpa harus ada tongkat yang berada di dalamku. Suaranya senyaring dan semanis sebelumnya.

Kehamilanku berkembang dengan baik dan aku dipersilahkan pulang dengan satu temu janji lagi empat minggu dari sekarang.

Berjalan kembali ke ruang tunggu aku menemukan Mark sedang membaca majalah Parenting. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Bahan bacaan di sini terbatas," dia menjelaskan.

Aku menahan tawa.

Dia berdiri dan kami berjalan bersama keluar dari pintu. Setelah kami berada di dalam mobil dia memandangku. "Kau lapar?"

Sebenarnya aku merasa lapar namun lebih lama kuhabiskan waktu dengan Mark semakin aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku tidak dapat menyingkirkan perasaan bahwa Sehun tidak akan menyukai hal ini.

Dia tidak pernah senang aku sering berada dekat dengan Mark. Walaupun aku membutuhkan tumpangan aku mulai khawatir ini merupakan ide yang buruk. Mungkin sebaiknya Mark hanya mengantarku kembali ke rumah Sehun saja.

"Aku merasa lebih lelah daripada apapun. Bisakah kau mengantarku saja, kembali ke rumah Sehun?" tanyaku.

"Tentu," timpalnya dengan senyuman. Mark sangat mudah dihadapi. Aku menyukai hal itu. Suasana hatiku tidak siap menghadapi yang sulit-sulit.

"Sudahkah kau berbicara dengan Sehun?" dia bertanya.

Itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kujawab. Terlalu berlebihan menganggapnya tidak sulit dihadapi. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak membutuhkan penjelasan dan jika dia merasakan yang sebaliknya sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki satupun. Aku merasa hancur dan kuhubungi Sehun dua malam yang lalu dan langsung terhubung dengan pesan suara. Aku meninggalkan pesan namun dia belum balik meneleponku. Aku mulai berpikir apakah dia berharap aku sudah pergi ketika dia kembali. Berapa lama sebaiknya aku tinggal di rumahnya?

"Dia tidak menghadapi semua ini dengan baik, menurut perkiraanku. Dia akan menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat," kata Mark. Dengan nada suaranya aku bisa bilang diapun tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Itu hanya untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Kupejamkan mataku dan berpura-pura tertidur sehingga dia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Aku tidak ingin berbicara mengenai apapun.

Mark menyalakan radio dan kami berkendara dalam diam selama sisa perjalanan pulang ke Rosemary. Ketika mobil berhenti kubuka mataku dan melihat rumah Sehun ada di depanku. Aku telah kembali.

"Terima kasih," aku berujar, menoleh pada Mark. Ekspresinya menyorotkan keseriusan. Aku tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibaginya denganku. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan apa itu. Dia juga berpikir sebaiknya aku pergi. Sehun tidak akan menelepon dan ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja tinggal di rumahnya.

"Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," ujar Mark menatap mataku.

Aku mengangguk namun telah kuputuskan tidak akan pernah meneleponnya lagi. Walaupun jika Sehun tidak memperdulikan apa yang kulakukan itu hanya terasa tidak benar. Kubuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Dengan lambaian terakhir aku berjalan menuju pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang kosong.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	40. Never Too Far : Chapter 40

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 40**

\- **Sehun** -

Tujuh hari dan Irene masih belum membuka matanya. Ibuku semakin jarang dan jarang untuk menjenguk. Chanyeol mulai menjadi satu-satunya pengunjung yang selalu hadir dan menengok secara rutin.

Yunho mampir sekali sehari selama beberapa menit setiap kalinya. Hanya Irene dan aku melawan dunia sekali lagi.

"Kau harus meneleponnya," kata Chanyeol, memecahkan kesunyian. Aku tahu siapa yang dia bicarakan. Jongin tak pernah meninggalkan pikiranku. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku duduk di sini menatap adik perempuanku dan yang ada di pikiranku hanya Jongin.

"Aku tak bisa." Jawabku, tak mampu menatap Chanyeol. Dia akan melihat aku menyerah jika aku melakukannya.

"Ini tak adil untuknya. Mark bilang Jongin lama tak terlihat dan dia belum menghubungi Mark selama tiga hari ini. Mark tetap memeriksa keadaannya melalui Yuri, tapi bahkan Yuri tak yakin Jongin akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kau hanya tinggal meneleponnya."

Meninggalkanku mungkin adalah yang terbaik yang pernah Jongin lakukan. Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi yang dia butuhkan jika aku terbagi antara adik perempuanku dan Jongin setiap waktu? Aku tak dapat menjaga Irene tetap aman. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mempercayaiku untuk menjaganya dan bayi kami tetap aman?

"Jongin pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik," aku berhasil mengatakannya dengan keras, bukannya hanya mengatakannya di kapalaku.

"Yeah, dia mungkin membutuhkannya. Tapi Jongin menginginkamu."

Ya Tuhan, itu menyakitkan. Aku juga menginginkannya. Aku menginginkan bayi kami. Aku menginginkan kehidupan yang aku berpura-pura dapat kami miliki. Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya padanya jika adikku tak pernah bangun lagi? Aku akan terkungkung dalam rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah. Aku tak akan menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untuk Jongin. Hal ini akhirnya akan menghabisiku pelan-pelan sampai aku tak pantas untuk siapapun.

"Aku tidak bisa," adalah yang bisa kukatakan.

Chanyeol menyumpah dan berdiri, mengenakan jaketnya dari lantai sebelum dia keluar kamar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Dia tak mengerti. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti. Aku hanya menatap dinding di seberangku. Aku mulai merasa mati rasa. Aku mulai kehilangan semua yang pernah aku cintai.

Pintu terbuka dan aku menoleh mengharapkan melihat Chanyeol. Tetapi yang terlihat adalah Yunho. Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati untuk menemuinya. Dia mengabaikan dua orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia di titik yang sama di kehidupan mereka.

"Kenapa kau harus datang ke sini? Seperti kau peduli," aku membentak.

Yunho tidak merespon. Dia melangkah ke kursi yang baru saja Chanyeol tempati dan duduk di atasnya. Dia tak pernah duduk dan tinggal lama.

Kenyataan bahwa dia akan melakukannya saat ini membuatku terganggu. Aku perlu menyendiri.

"Aku memang peduli. Ibumu tak tahu aku di sini. Dia tak akan setuju dengan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu. Tapi kupikir kau pantas untuk tahu."

Tak ada satupun yang lelaki itu akan katakan yang ingin aku dengar tapi aku tetap diam dan menunggu. Semakin cepat dia mengatakannya semakin cepat dia akan pergi.

"Irene bukanlah anak perempuanku. Ibumu sudah tahu dari dulu. Dia menginginkan Irene menjadi anakku tapi kami berdua tahu saat dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil bahwa itu tak mungkin. Kami telah berpisah selama lebih dari delapan bulan saat dia menghubungiku. Ibumu baru saja tahu kalau dia sedang hamil dan dia ketakutan. Dia masih mencintai ayahmu yang merupakan awal dari alasan berakhirnya hubungan kami. Aku tak bisa jika harus dibandingkan dengan seorang legenda seperti Oh Kyuhyun. Aku ingin cukup bagi seseorang. Aku tak pernah cukup untuk Tifanny. Tapi aku mencintainya dan dia khawatir tentang bagaimana dia akan dapat membesarkan seorang anak lagi. Aku masih muda dan bodoh sehingga aku kembali padanya dan kami membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Aku mengatakan padanya aku harus memikirkannya."

Yunho berhenti dan menoleh menatapku. Aku masih dalam kondisi terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah ayah Irene.

"Setelah aku sampai disana Tiffany meninggalkanmu dengan Kyuhyun kapanpun dia bisa dan masih bergaul dengan teman-temannya seakan-akan dia tidak hamil. Saat itu dia tak mau mengatakan siapa ayah bayi itu. Aku bertemu dengan batasku saat Taeyeon datang berkunjung."

Mata Yunho melembut dan dia menutupnya sesaat. Aku tak pernah melihat seseorang yang dapat menunjukkan begitu banyak emosi.

"Dia sangat cantik. Rambut pirang panjang yang terlihat seperti dipintal oleh para malaikat. Mata hijau terbesar yang pernah aku lihat dan benar-benar manis. Taeyeon mencintaimu. Dia tak suka ibumu membawamu ke Kyuhyun. Dia khawatir kau tak aman bila tinggal dengan sekumpulan bintang rock. Dia menjagamu saat ibumu pergi keluar. Dia membuatkanmu pancake dengan telinga Mickey Mouse yang kau suka. Aku tertarik dan tak dapat meninggalkannya. Ibumu memanfaatkan kami untuk sesaat. Taeyeon tak akan pergi karena dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan aku tak akan pergi karena aku jatuh cinta pada Taeyeon." Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang ibuku ceritakan padaku.

Ini bukanlah cerita yang kupercaya selama ini tapi sekarang setelah aku bertemu dengan Jongin… setelah aku mengenalnya… semuanya menjadi jauh lebih masuk akal.

"Suatu malam, ibumu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Umur kehamilannya masih muda dan dia mengumumkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah ayah dari bayi itu juga. Aku sangat geram karena dia mabuk dan semakin marah karena ayahmu melakukannya lagi dan tidak ada niat untuk memperbaiki segalanya dengan Tiffany. Jadi aku meneleponnya dan berkata ingin berbicara dengannya. Pembicaraan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Kyuhyun bilang kalau bayi itu bukan miliknya. Jika memang itu bayinya, dia akan dengan senang hati mengakui bayi itu tapi itu bukan miliknya. Tiffany tidur dengan vokalis utama _Slacker Demon_ selama lebih dari sebulan. Bayi itu adalah anak Donghae dan _well_ , kau tumbuh di sekitar Donghae. Kau tahu dia dengan baik bahwa dia bukan tipe seorang ayah."

Donghae adalah ayah Irene? Aku mangatupkan wajahku di kedua tanganku saat berbagai kenangan yang berbeda kembali lagi padaku.

Donghae datang tengah malam berteriak dan memaki ibuku tentang membawa pergi anaknya. Donghae memanggil ibuku pelacur murahan dan berharap "anak gadisnya" tidak berakhir sama dengannya. Aku melupakan hal-hal tersebut. Atau aku hanya menutup memori itu.

"Melalui semua ini Taeyeon dan aku menjadi dekat. Kyuhyun mengambilmu dan berjanji akan merawat apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ibumu memaki dan mendorong Taeyeon ke bawah tangga dan memanggilnya dengan berbagai macam sebutan yang tak akan kusebutkan dan mengatakan pada kami untuk segera pergi setelah dia memergoki aku mencium Taeyeon pada suatu malam. Kami pergi setelah itu. Taeyeon tak berhenti menangis karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Saat Yunho berbicara tentang Taeyeon yang ada di mataku adalah wajah Jongin. Wajah manis dan polosnya dan dadaku terasa akan meledak.

"Aku meminta Taeyeon untuk menikahiku. Dia setuju. Beberapa minggu setelah bulan madu, kami mengetahui bahwa dia hamil dengan anak kembar. Dua gadis itu adalah duniaku, aku memuja tanah yang mereka pijak sama seperti aku memuja ibu mereka. Tak ada satu haripun tanpa aku bersyukur untuk kehidupan yang telah diberikan padaku." Yunho berhenti dan terisak.

"Lalu pada satu hari Kai dan aku berkendara pulang dari berbelanja. Kami pergi untuk membelikan Kai sepatu Volley. Ukuran kakinya bertambah besar selama musim panas tetapi kaki Jongin tetap. Mereka berdua hampir identik tapi sepertinya Jongin adalah yang lebih pendek diantara keduanya. Kami menertawakan diriku yang bernyanyi mengikuti sebuah _boyband_ konyol di radio. Aku melewatkan… aku melewatkan lampu merah. Mobil kami ditabrak di sisi Kai oleh sebuah truk yang berjalan delapan puluh mil per jam." Dia berhenti dan menjalankan tangan ke wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya dan mengeluarkan isakan lain.

"Aku kehilangan gadis kecilku. Aku tidak memperhatikan. Dengan kejadian itu, aku kehilangan istriku yang tak dapat menatapku dan gadisku yang lain yang menjadi gadis yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya. Lalu kau muncul dengan gambar Irene dan bukannya bertahan dan menjadi laki-laki yang dibutuhkan oleh keluargaku, aku pergi. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari yang bisa aku berikan pada mereka. Aku tak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup dan melihatku hanya akan lebih melukai mereka. Jadi aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku membenci diriku sendiri saat itu; aku membenci diriku saat ini. Tapi aku laki-laki yang lemah. Aku seharusnya tetap tinggal. Saat aku mengetahui bahwa Taeyeon sakit aku menjadi seorang peminum. Gagasan hidup di dunia tanpa Taeyeon tidak mungkin bisa kuterima. Tapi melihat istriku yang selalu penuh semangat hidup, yang kucintai dan akan selalu kucintai, terbaring sekarat adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kulakukan. Aku telah menguburkan putriku. Aku tak bisa menguburkan istriku. Karena aku lemah aku meninggalkan gadis kecilku untuk menguburkan Mommanya. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku untuk itu." Yunho akhirnya melihat ke arahku.

"Yang kau lihat ini adalah lelaki egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kau benar. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan rasa cinta atau ampunan dari orang lain. Aku tak menginginkan itu. Ibumu dan Irene menginginkanku. Mereka berdua bersikap seperti mereka membutuhkanku. Aku dapat berpura-pura dengan mereka. Yang sebenarnya adalah ibumu sama kehilangan arah dan kacau sepertiku. Mungkin dengan alasan yang berbeda tapi kami berdua sama-sama kosong di dalam. Aku berencana untuk menjelaskan semua ini dan mengatakan pada Irene tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tak dapat melanjutkan lelucon ini. Aku hanya ingin duduk di samping makam istriku dan berduka. Tapi lalu Jongin meneleponku. Dia membutuhkanku, tapi aku tak punya apapun yang bisa kuberikan. Jadi aku berbohong padanya. Aku tak tahu kau akan menjadi lelaki seperti apa tapi aku tahu satu hal. Kau mencintai dengan sepenuh hati. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk adik perempuanmu. Aku tak ragu sedikitpun pada saat kau melihat Jongin, dia akan mendapatkan perhatianmu. Semangat yang lembut dan manis yang ada pada ibunya ada pada Jongin. Kai adalah aku. Tapi Jongin… dia adalah Taeyeon-ku. Jongin amat sangat mirip seperti Taeyeon. Tak ada satu pun lelaki yang ada di sekitarnya dan tak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menginginkan seseorang yang kuat dan bisa menjaganya. Jadi aku mengirimkannya padamu." Dia menghapus sisa air matanya dan berdiri. Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jangan menjadi aku. Jangan membuatnya kecewa seperti yang telah kulakukan. Kau hanya pantas mendapatkan apa yang kau buat dirimu pantas mendapatkannya. Lakukan yang tak dapat kulakukan. Jadilah laki-laki sejati." Yunho berputar dan keluar ruangan tanpa kata-kata lainnya.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	41. Never Too Far : Chapter 41

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 41**

\- **Jongin** -

Aku belum lama tertidur saat telepon berdering. Saat ini masih tengah malam dan hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki nomerku. Perutku melilit saat aku meraih ponselku. Itu dari Jongin.

"Halo," kataku hampir takut pada apa yang akan dia katakan padaku.

"Hei, ini aku." Suaranya seperti dia baru saja menangis. Ya Tuhan… tolong jangan biarkan Irene meninggal.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, berharap kali ini Tuhan benar-benar mendengar doaku.

"Dia akhirnya bangun. Dia sedikit bingung tapi dia mengenaliku saat dia membuka mata jadi memorinya baik-baik saja."

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan." Aku duduk di ranjang dan memutuskan bahwa aku perlu berdoa lebih sering.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Suaranya serak. Aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit dalam kata-katanya dan aku tak perlu menanyakan apa maksudnya. Ini saatnya. Dia hanya tak dapat mengatakannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Rawat saja Irene. Aku benar-benar bahagia dia baik-baik saja Sehun. Kau mungkin tak percaya itu tapi aku mendoakannya. Aku ingin dia baik-baik saja." Aku perlu dia mempercayaiku. Bahkan jika tak ada cinta antara Irene dan aku, Irene penting untuknya.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Aku akan pulang. Aku akan berada di rumah tak lebih dari besok malam."

Aku tak yakin apakah ini artinya dia ingin aku sudah pergi pada saat dia datang atau apakah dia ingin berpamitan secara langsung. Lari akan jauh lebih mudah. Tak harus berhadapan dengannya. Ini sudah cukup menyakitkan lewat telepon. Melihat wajahnya akan sangat sulit tapi aku tak dapat membiarkannya menghancurkanku. Aku memiliki bayi kami untuk dipikirkan. Ini bukan hanya tentangku lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu," jawabku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Mendengar kalimat itu lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Aku ingin mempercayainya tapi itu tak cukup. Rasa cinta yang mungkin dia rasakan padaku tidaklah cukup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," aku menjawab dan menutup telepon sebelum aku bergelung dan menangis sampai tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pintu berdering saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku meraih pakaian yang telah kusiapkan dan segera berpakaian sebelum membungkus rambutku dengan handuk dan segera ke lantai bawah.

Saat aku membuka pintu dan melihat ayahku berdiri di sana aku tak yakin harus berpikiran apa. Apakah Sehun mengirimnya untuk mengusirku? Tidak. Sehun tak mungkin melakukannya. Tapi kenapa dia di sini?

"Hey, Jongin. Aku, uh, datang untuk berbicara padamu." Dia terlihat seperti sudah tak tidur selama beberapa hari dan pakaiannya kusut.

Melihat putri yang benar-benar dia cintai di rumah sakit pasti sangat berat untuknya. Aku membuang jauh-jauh perasaan pahit itu. Aku tak akan berpikiran tentang itu. Dia adalah ayah Irene juga. Setidaknya dia ada untuknya sekarang bahkan jika dia mengacaukan hidup Irene di awal kehidupannya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku, tanpa bergerak untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Aku tak yakin ingin mendengar apapun yang akan dia katakan.

"Ini tentang Irene… dan kau."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tak peduli. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan kau katakan. Putrimu sudah bangun. Aku senang dia tidak meninggal." Aku mulai menutup pintu.

"Irene bukanlah putriku," katanya. Hanya kata-kata itu yang menghentikanku dari membanting pintu di depan wajahnya. Aku membiarkan kata-katanya terserap di kepalaku saat aku membuka pintu kembali secara perlahan. Apa maksudnya Irene bukanlah putrinya?

Aku hanya menatapnya. Semua ini tak masuk akal.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya. Sehun akan mengatakannya pada Irene saat Irene sudah siap. Tapi aku ingin menjadi yang mengatakannya padamu."

Apa yang Sehun ketahui? Apakah dia telah membohongiku? Aku tak yakin aku bisa bernapas. "Sehun?" tanyaku, sambil berjalan mundur jika seandainya aku tak dapat menarik napas dan pingsan. Aku butuh untuk duduk.

"Aku mengatakan segalanya pada Sehun kemarin. Dia juga telah dijejali kebohongan yang sama dengan yang kau tahu tapi dia tahu yang sebenarnya sekarang."

Kebenaran. Apakah kebenaran itu? Apakah ada kebenaran itu atau semua keberadaanku adalah kebohongan? Aku terduduk di anak tangga dan menatap ke arah lelaki yang kupikir adalah ayahku saat dia melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Aku selalu tahu Irene bukanlah putriku. Lebih penting lagi, ibumu tahu Irene bukanlah putriku. Kau benar, ibumu tak akan pernah mengizinkanku meninggalkan tunanganku yang hamil dan lari bersamanya. Tidak untuk apapun. Dia hampir tidak membiarkanku meninggalkan mantan kekasihku yang hamil dengan anggota _Slacker Demon_ yang lain karena dia khawatir pada apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun. Hatinya memang sebesar yang kau tahu. Tak ada satupun yang kau tahu adalah kebohongan, Jongin. Tak ada satupun. Dunia yang kau tahu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

"Aku tak mengerti. Aku tahu Mommaku tidak berhubungan dengan semua ini. Aku tak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu. Tapi aku tak mengerti. Jika kau bukanlah ayah Irene, mengapa kau meninggalkan kami untuk mereka?"

"Aku bertemu ibumu saat mencoba membantu mantan kekasihku menghadapi masalah yang baru saja menimpanya. Ibumu datang untuk membantu temannya juga. Kami berdua peduli pada Tiffany. Dia membutuhkan kami dan kami mencoba untuk membantu. Tapi saat Tiffany sering keluar untuk berpesta dan bersikap seakan dia tak punya anak lelaki kecil untuk di rawat di rumah dan kehamilan yang tidak dia pedulikan, aku jatuh cinta pada ibumu. Dia adalah segalanya yang tidak ada pada Tiffany. Aku memujanya, dan untuk apapun alasannya, dia jatuh cinta padaku. Saat kami pergi, Kyuhyun datang untuk mengambil Sehun dan Donghae, vokalis utama _Slacker Demon_ dan ayah kandung Irene, hadir untuk menawarkan bantuannya. Tiffany mengetahui tentang Taeyeon dan aku. Dia mengusir kami dan kami dengan senang hati pergi dari rumah itu. Ibumu mengkhawatirkan Sehun dan menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk menengoknya sesekali."

"Mom mengenal Sehun?" Membayangkan ibuku merawat Sehun saat dia masih kecil dan terjebak dengan dua orang tua yang kacau membuat air mataku berkembang. Sehun mengetahui bagaimana menakjubkannya ibuku dulu bahkan jika dia tidak ingat.

"Yeah. Sehun memanggilnya Taeng. Dia lebih memilih ibumu daripada Tiffany dan itu tidak membuat Tiffany senang juga. Setelah Tiffany berhasil mendapatkan Sehun kembali, dia menolak mengizinkan ibumu menengok Sehun. Ibumu menangis berminggu-minggu, mengkhawatirkan anak lelaki yang mulai dia cintai. Tapi itulah ibumu. Selalu terlalu menyayangi segala sesuatunya. Dia memiliki hati yang lebih besar dari siapapun yang pernah aku kenal… sampai kau. Kau sama sepertinya, sayang."

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. Kami tak akan terikat hanya karena ini. Aku bukan menangis karena aku tahu ibuku tak bersalah atas kebohongan yang aku dengar sebelumnya. Aku menangis karena dia juga pernah mencintai Sehun, masa kecil Sehun tidaklah kesepian.

"Aku hampir selesai. Biarkan aku selesaikan, lalu aku akan pergi dan kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Aku berjanji."

Dia tahu aku akan pergi juga. Bahwa semua antara Sehun dan aku telah usai. Rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadaku nyaris tak tertahankan.

"Kematian Kai adalah kesalahanku. Aku menerobos lampu merah. Aku tak memperhatikan dan aku kehilangan satu di antara gadis-gadisku hari itu. Tapi aku juga kehilanganmu dan ibumu juga. Kalian berdua amat sangat terluka dan itu semua salahku. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melihat kalian berdua mengalami rasa sakit itu. Jadi aku lari. Aku membiarkanmu merawat Taeyeon saat seharusnya itu aku yang merawatnya tapi aku terlalu lemah. Aku tak bisa bertahan memikirkan melihat Taeyeon-ku sakit. Itu akan menghancurkanku. Aku mulai minum sampai mabuk. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agak aku tetap mati rasa. Lalu kau menelepon dan mengatakan dia telah meninggal. Taeyeon-ku tak lagi ada di dunia ini. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Irene tentang ayah kandungnya dan aku akan pergi. Aku tak yakin akan pergi kemana tapi aku tak peduli jika aku hidup atau mati. Lalu kau meneleponku dan membutuhkanku. Aku bahkan bukan seorang laki-laki lagi. Aku tidak berguna. Tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu kecewa. Aku telah membuatmu sangat menderita seorang diri. Aku mengirimmu ke Sehun. Dia bukanlah tipe seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya seorang ayah ingin putrinya bergaul dengannya tapi aku tahu dia akan melihat sesuatu padamu seperti aku melihat sesuatu pada Taeyeon. Sebuah garis hidup. Sebuah alasan untuk hidup. Sebuah alasan untuk melawan. Sebuah alasan untuk berubah. Dia kuat. Dia dapat melindungimu dan aku tahu apabila terdesak dia akan melakukannya."

Semua ini terlalu berat. Aku tak dapat menalarkan semuanya. Ayah telah mengirimku ke Sehun? Seorang lelaki yang mencintai adik perempuannya yang membenciku dan menyalahkanku untuk semua yang salah di hidupnya?

"Dia dulu membenciku," aku memberitahunya. "Dia dulu membenci siapa aku."

Ayahku tersenyum sedih. "Ya, dia membencimu berdasarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi lalu dia bertemu denganmu. Dia ada di sekitarmu dan hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan. Orang sepertimu sangatlah jarang, Jongin. Sama seperti ibumu dulu. Tak banyak manusia di dunia ini yang sekuat dirimu. Penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kesediaan untuk memaafkan. Kau selalu iri dengan cara Kai mempesona dimanapun. Kau berpikir ia mendapatkan yang terbaik dari kalian berdua. Tapi apa yang Kai ketahui dan aku ketahui adalah bahwa kami yang beruntung karena kami memiliki orang-orang sepertimu dan ibumu di hidup kami. Kai memujamu. Dia melihat bahwa kaulah yang mempunyai semangat ibumu. Kami selalu memandang kagum pada kalian berdua. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih dan walau apapun yang telah aku lakukan adalah melukaimu sejak hari kita kehilangan saudara perempuanmu, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau adalah gadis kecilku. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik di dunia ini dan aku bukanlah yang terbaik. Aku akan menjauh dan tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Aku perlu untuk hidup berkelana di sisa hidupku seorang diri. Mengingat semua yang telah kulakukan."

Rasa duka di matanya mengiris jiwaku. Dia benar. Dia meninggalkanku dan Momma saat kami benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tapi mungkin kami menelantarkannya juga. Kami tak mengejarnya. Kami hanya membiarkannya pergi. Hari dimana kami kehilangan Kai telah menandai hidup kami. Mama dan Kai telah pergi sekarang dan kami tak akan bisa mendapatkan mereka kembali. Tapi kami disini. Aku tak ingin hidup dengan mengetahui ayahku di luar sana seorang diri.

Mommaku tak akan menginginkan itu. Dia tak pernah menginginkan ayah seorang diri. Mama mencintainya sampai dia menarik napas terakhirnya. Kai tak menginginkan itu. Dia selalu menjadi putrinya ayah.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekatinya. Air mata yang tertahan di matanya pelan-pelan mengalir turun di wajahnya. Dia adalah lelaki yang berbeda tapi dia adalah ayahku. Sebuah isakan keluar dari dadaku dan aku melemparkan diriku ke pelukannya. Saat dia merangkulku dan memelukku erat aku membiarkan semua rasa sakit itu terbebas. Aku menangis untuk kehidupan yang kami sia-siakan. Aku menangis untuknya karena dia tak cukup kuat dan aku menangis untukku karena memang sudah saatnya.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	42. Never Too Far : Chapter 42

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 42**

\- **Sehun** -

Keadaan rumah gelap dan senyap saat kubuka kunci pintu dan melangkah masuk. Mungkinkan Jongin mematikan semua lampu jika dia berada di sini sendirian? Aku telah sangat fokus untuk kembali pulang padanya setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Irene sehingga aku tidak membiarkan diriku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan dia meninggalkanku. Mungkinkah dia meninggalkanku?

Aku berbalik dan menaiki tangga dua anak tangga sekaligus. Ketika aku sampai di puncak anak tangga aku mulai berlari. Jantungku berpacu dengan kencang di dadaku. Dia tidak mungkin telah pergi. Aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku telah berkata padanya aku akan pulang. Dia harus berada di sini. Aku harus mengatakan segalanya pada Jongin. Aku harus mengatakan semua hal akan berubah. Aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingat tentang ibunya. Aku ingat pancake Mickey Mouse buatan ibunya itu. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku akan menjadi pria yang dia butuhkan. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku akan menjadi ayah terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

Kusentakkan pintu yang mengarah ke kamarku hingga terbuka dan melesat menaiki anak tangga karena butuh melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, izinkan dia berada di sana. Kumohon izinkan dia berada di sana.

Tempat tidurnya kosong. Tidak. TIDAK! Kutelusuri kamar untuk mencari barang-barang miliknya. Perasaanku berkata dia belum meninggalkanku. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku akan mengejarnya. Aku akan berlutut dan memohon. Aku akan menjadi bayangannya hingga dia menyerah dan memaafkanku.

"Sehun?" Suaranya memecah keheningan dan dentuman di dalam kepalaku dan berbalik dengan cepat melihatnya duduk di atas sofa. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajah mengantuknya sempurna.

"Kau di sini." Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya. Di berada di sini. Dia tidak meninggalkanku.

Tangan Jongin menyentuh kepalaku saat dia menjalankan tangannya membelai rambutku. "Ya, aku di sini," jawabnya dengan suara tidak yakin. Aku telah menakutinya namun aku butuh semenit untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri dia tidak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengacaukan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin seperti ayahnya. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti pria tersesat dan hampa yang kulihat kemarin. Dan aku tahu tanpa kehadiran Jongin aku akan menjadi seperti itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk tapi kubiarkan kepalaku tetap berada di pangkuannya. Dia terus berusaha dan menenangkanku dengan membelaiku secara lembut. Ketika aku telah merasa yakin bisa berbicara padanya tanpa terlihat sepenuhnya rapuh kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Caraku mengatakannya sangat garang itu terdengar hampir seperti aku sedang memaki.

Seulas senyuman sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tahu dan itu bukan masalah. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan membuatmu memilih. Aku hanya menginginkan agar kau bahagia. Kau pantas untuk berbahagia. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku kuat. Aku bisa melakukan ini seorang diri."

Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya seorang diri? "Apa?" Aku bertanya, mengulang semua kata-katanya di dalam kepalaku.

"Aku berbicara dengan ayahku hari ini. Aku tahu semuanya. Memang sulit untuk dipahami namun sekarang semuanya makin masuk akal."

Yunho telah datang kemari? Dia telah datang dan mengatakan segalanya pada Jongin. Dia tahu… namun apa yang dikatakannya tidak masuk akal.

 _"Baby,_ mungkin karena aku kurang tidur selama delapan hari belakangan ini atau mungkin karena sangat lega bahwa kau ada disini namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha kau katakan padaku."

Setetes airmata menggenangi matanya dan aku terlonjak dan menariknya keatas pangkuanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis. Kukira ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Dia telah mengetahui kebenaran yang selalu dia tahu, bahwa ibunya suci dan jujur seperti yang diyakininya. Aku telah berada di rumah dan aku telah siap untuk menjadi segala yang pantas didapatkannya di dalam hidup. Aku rela mati untuk membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu dan karena aku mencintaimu aku melepaskanmu. Aku menginginkan kau mendapatkan kehidupan yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi belenggu yang merantai sekeliling kakimu."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" aku bertanya saat kata "melepaskanku" meresap. Apa-apaan dia ingin melepaskanku.

"Kau telah mendengarku, Sehun. Jangan membuat ini lebih sulit," bisiknya.

Kupandangi dia dengan sorot ketidakpercayaan. Dia benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku telah meninggalkannya di sini untuk memikirkan semua ini sementara aku duduk di rumah sakit menunggui Irene. Aku seharusnya meneleponnya tapi tidak kulakukan. Tentu saja dia kebingungan.

"Dengarkan aku, Jongin. Jika kau sampai berusaha pergi kemanapun aku akan memburumu. Aku akan menjadi bayanganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku telah banyak sekali melakukan kesalahan padamu, aku bahkan tidak ingin berusaha dan menghitungnya namun aku akan mulai membuat segalanya benar sejak saat ini. Aku bersumpah padamu ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa di sinilah seharusnya aku berada. Tak ada lagi kebohongan. Hanya kita."

Dia terisak dan menguburkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku mendekapnya semakin erat. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku membutuhkanmu. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku."

"Namun aku tidak pantas. Keluargamu membenciku. Aku membuat hidupmu sulit."

Disitulah dia salah. "Tidak. Kaulah keluargaku. Ibuku tidak pernah menjadi keluargaku. Dia tidak pernah berusaha menjadi bagian dari itu. Adikku mungkin tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui namun dia telah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupan keponakan perempuan atau keponakan laki-lakinya. Jadi dia sedang berusaha menuju ke sana. Dan mengenai membuat hidupku sulit, kau, Kim Jongin, membuat hidupku lengkap."

Mulut Jongin menutupi mulutku saat dia mencengkeram kausku sekepalan tangannya. Lidahnya meluncur memasuki mulutku dan aku mengecap rasanya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana aku bisa sempat berpikir aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa ini… tanpanya, aku tak tahu.

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	43. Never Too Far : Chapter 43

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **N** **EVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun

 **it's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 43**

\- **Jongin** -

"Aku butuh berada di dalam dirimu," Sehun berbisik di telingaku saat dia menciumku sepanjang rahangku dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah tank topku.

"Baik," aku menjawab, meraih kemejanya dan menariknya ke atas melalui kepalanya. Dia tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya agar membuatnya lebih mudah kemudian menarik tank topku juga.

"Sialan, payudaramu telah tumbuh sejak aku pergi," gumamnya, meremas masing-masing payudaraku di tangannya. "Apakah ada… sudah ada semacam susu di keduanya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak," aku tertawa.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadi laki-laki semacam ini tetapi aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku sangat senang dengan ini," akunya sebelum melihatku melalui bulu matanya sambil menarik putingku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh," aku mengerang dan meraih kepalanya untuk menahannya di sana. Entah bagaimana, payudaraku telah tumbuh bahkan lebih sensitif. Dengan setiap tarikan mulutnya, klitku berdenyut-denyut. Rasanya seperti ada garis langsung antara keduanya.

"Lepaskan celana ini," kata Sehun dengan mulut penuh saat dia menarik-narik celanaku. Aku menengadah dan mereka meluncur ke bawah dengan bantuannya. Sehun hanya melepaskan satu puting untuk menghisap puting lainnya.

"Sialan," dia mengerang, menggeser jarinya ke dalam diriku. "Ini basah. Selalu basah dan siap."

Aku meraih gesper dan mulai membuka kancing celana jeansnya. Aku ingin Sehun telanjang juga.

"Belum," katanya, memindahkanku dari pangkuannya untuk membaringkanku di sofa. "Aku butuh merasakan."

Aku melihat bagaimana dia mendorong kakiku terpisah dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menjilat tepat di pusat lipatanku.

"Oh Tuhan! Sehun!" Aku menangis, mengangkat pinggulku untuk lebih dekat ke mulutnya. Barbel meluncur ke klitku saat dia menjentikkan barbel terhadap klitku yang membengkak berulang-ulang. Membuatku gila.

"Aku suka saat kau menggeliat," katanya sambil menyeringai jahat. Aku menyukainya ketika dia membuatku menggeliat.

Jarinya meluncur menjadi panas saat dia terus menyiksa klitku dengan menusuk lidahnya. Pria seksi liar ini adalah milikku. Terkadang ini sulit untuk dipahami tapi aku sangat senang aku telah muncul di pintunya empat bulan yang lalu.

Dia berdiri dan mendorong celana jeans dan boxernya turun melangkah keluar dari keduanya. Aku menatapnya. Dia begitu indah.

Aku membiarkan mataku berkeliaran menatap tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih sempurna. Kecuali… "Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menindik putingmu?" tanyaku, terkejut dengan pertanyaanku sendiri.

Sehun tertawa saat dia kembali di atasku. "Sekarang kau ingin aku menindik putingku?"

Aku mengangguk dan menyelipkan tanganku di atas dadanya dan ibu jariku bermain di putingnya. "Aku menyukai tindikkanmu yang lain."

Dia mencium leherku dan tangannya berlari ke bawah kakiku sampai dia melingkarkan lengannya di bawah lututku dan menarikku kakiku ke atas. "Maukah kau menciumnya dan membuatnya lebih baik? Karena kurasa ini akan sakit."

"Aku janji untuk membuatnya terasa lebih baik." Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, sayang. Hanya jangan memintaku untuk menindik bagian bawah pinggangku."

Aku mengangkat alisku. Aku tidak memikirkan itu. Sebelum aku mampu mengatakan apapun Sehun mendorong ke dalam diriku dan meninggalkan semua pemikiranku. Dia mengisiku dan meregangkanku dan semuanya menjadi kembali sempurna di dunia.

"Sialan! Bagaimana kau bisa sangat ketat?" Sehun tersengal di atasku selama lengannya bergetar karena menahan.

Aku melemparkan kepalaku kembali dan mengangkat pinggulku. Ini lebih baik. Aku tidak berpikir ini bisa lebih baik. "Ini lebih sensitif," aku berhasil mengatakan dengan teriakan tercekik.

"Apakah ini sakit?" tanyanya, menarik kembali. Aku meraih pantatnya dan menahannya di dalam diriku.

"TIDAK! Ini baik. Ini benar-benar baik. Lebih keras, Sehun. Tolong. Rasanya luar biasa."

Sehun mengerang dan menenggelamkan sisanya jauh ke dalam diriku.

"Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Ini sangat ketat. Aku akan datang." Dia berhenti bergerak dan perlahan-lahan mereda kembali.

Aku sangat dekat. Aku tidak ingin dia memperlambat. Setiap sensasi masing-masing yang melaluiku terasa sangat luar biasa. Aku membutuhkan lebih dari itu. Aku mendorongnya kembali dengan semua kekuatan yang aku punya. Dia duduk kembali menatapku saat aku cepat naik ke atasnya dan tenggelam ke dalam dirinya keras dan cepat.

"SIALAN!" dia berteriak sambil meraih segenggam rambutku. Aku dipompa naik dan turun di atasnya ketika tubuhku mulai merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa meningkat itu menjanjikanku sangat dekat.

"Sayang, aku akan datang, ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Sehun berteriak kemudian meraih wajahku dan menciumku dengan ganas yang mengirimkanku ke tepi bersamanya. Menangis di dalam mulutnya aku mengguncang bersamanya melepaskan saat dia memegangku dengan erat, merasakanku dan menghisap lidahku ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku roboh di atasnya dan dia memegangku dekat dengannya. Kami duduk disana terengah-engah dalam keheningan. Vaginaku terus berkontraksi seolah-olah tubuhku mengalami gempa susulan. Tiap kali itu terjadi Sehun mengerang.

Ketika aku yakin aku bisa berbicara lagi aku memiringkan kepalaku ke balakang dan menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku padanya.

Sehun tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kau baru saja mengejutkanku. Aku bersumpah, apa yang baru saja kita lakukan tadi benar-benar bisa masuk ke buku rekor. Aku tidak berpikir itu bisa lebih baik dan kau membuktikan aku salah. Sumpah demi Tuhan kau benar-benar liar di ranjang."

Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan tertawa bersamanya. Aku sedikit lepas kendali.

"Itu sebaiknya bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan atau pantat seksimu itu akan kuhamili selama 30 tahun ke depan."

 **.**

End for This Chapter

 **sassy.chessy**


	44. Never Too Far : Chapter 44 (End)

**_sassy.chessy_** present :

A Hunkai Fanfiction

 **NEVER TOO FAR**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

 **It's Sequel of Fallen Too Far**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Never Too Far : Chapter 44 [End]**

\- **Sehun** -

Aku memegang tangan Jongin dan melihat melalui bahunya saat dia membolak-balik majalah parenting. Semua gambar popok dan benda bayi lainnya yang menakutkan ku seperti kotoran bayi. Aku tidak mengatakan padanya tetapi kenyataannya hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang bayi mulai membuatku takut. Payudara besar dan seks di tengah malam dan pinggul manis Jongin yang membengkak adalah keuntungan utama dan itu mudah melupakan mengapa semua hal tersebut bisa terjadi.

"Kim Jongin." Seorang perawat memanggil namanya dan aku melihat kearah berlian di jarinya. Dalam dua minggu nama belakangnya akan berubah. Aku telah siap untuk itu. Aku tidak suka dia dipanggil Kim. Bagiku dia sudah menjadi Oh Jongin.

"Itu kita," katanya, tersenyum padaku sebelum berdiri. Dia nyaris tidak terlihat sekarang. Bagaimana mereka berharap dapat melihat sesuatu yang tidak lebih besar dari kacang aku tidak yakin tetapi dia berjanji padaku kami benar-benar dapat melihat bayi. Bayinya memiliki tangan dan kaki, kedengarannya gila.

Aku tidak melepaskan tangannya saat dia membawa kami kembali ke ruang pemeriksaan. Beberapa kali perawat melirik kearahku. Lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan tersebut karena aku akan masuk. Ini adalah waktuku untuk melihat bayiku.

"Di sini," kata perawat, mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Silahkan dan lepaskan semua pakaian dan ganti dengan baju ini. Dokter Gyun akan melakukan pemeriksaan vagina juga hari ini. Tetapi kita akan memeriksa dengan ultrasonografi dulu."

Jongin tampak tidak berfikir itu adalah bukan masalah besar jika dia harus telanjang. Perawat kembali melihatku. "Apakah masalah jika orang ini ada di sini?"

Orang ini? Apa maksudnya?

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali melihatku. "Ya, orang ini adalah ayah bayi ini."

Perawat berdiri dan memberiku senyum lega. "Itu bagus sekali. Aku benci jika seseorang yang masih muda sepertimu melakukan semua ini sendirian."

Jongin tersipu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil dengan tirai di depannya. Setelah perawat pergi meninggalkanku dan melangkah ke tempat yang tampak seperti sebuah ruangan ganti kecil.

"Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'orang ini'?" Tanyaku.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya rapat.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Uh, ya. Terutama setelah komentar tadi." Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban yang tidak kusukai.

"Mark mengantarku pada pertemuanku terakhir. Mereka mengatakan padanya jika dia bisa kembali dan aku mengatakan pada mereka tidak bisa kembali, dia hanya seorang teman."

Aku hampir melupakan hal itu. Aku mengerti kenapa dia diantarkan olehnya. Aku belum ada di sini. Tetapi mengetahui laki-laki lain bersamanya saat dia membutuhkanku, membuatku sulit diterima.

Aku sadar wajahnya memucat dan aku membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harusnya ada di sampingmu. Aku tidak."

Dia mengangguk. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf."

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka kembali dan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke ruang ganti. Perawat menyeringai padaku dan menarik sebuah mesin dengan sebuah layar kecil di atasnya. "Apakah dia siap?" Seringai geli di wajah perawat itu lucu.

"Hampir," kataku kemudian melihat ke Jongin yang bersemu merah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Bergantilah, seksi. Aku akan keluar."

Jongin mengangguk dan aku melangkah keluar melalui tirai. Aku berjalan mendekati meja dan melihat kearah mesin. "Jadi ini cara kita melihat bayi?" tanyaku heran bagaimana mereka melakukan ini.

"Ya. Karena Jongin menggunakan asuransi kesehatan maka kita harus menggunakan yang satu ini. Asuransi akan mengganti biayanya. Kami mempunyai alat 3D terbaru yang banyak digunakan para ibu dan aku harap asuransi akan menggantinya karena kau bisa melihat bayi sangat jelas. Tetapi tidak."

Aku berhenti dan menatap mesin lalu ke perawat. Jongin menggunakan asuransi? Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang dia memerlukan asuransi. Aku selalu mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk membeli; itu bukan sesuatu yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku ingin mesin 3D itu. Aku akan membayar berapapun harganya sekarang tapi aku ingin kantor ini memberikan yang terbaik."

Perawat melirik padaku dari anting-anting ke tshirt yang terlihat bagus hari ini. Ini adalah salah satu pemberian ayahku setelah melakukan tournya sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Aku menyukainya karena ketat dan tampaknya Jongin menyukai kaos ketat di diriku. "Aku… uh… kurasa kau tidak mengerti berapa banyak uang yang harus kau bayarkan untuk USG ini. Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat bagus yang ingin kau berikan pada Jongin itu sangat…"

"Aku mampu membayar semua prosedur yang ada. Aku bilang padamu dari sekarang aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Aku ingin USG yang terbaik untuk Jongin dan bayiku."

Perawat mulai membuka mulutnya saat Jongin berjalan keluar menggunakan baju katun yang tipis. "Jangan berdebat dengannya. Dia akan memberikanmu masalah jika kau melakukannya. Berikan aku USG 3D."

Perawat mengangkat bahu, "Okay, jika kau yakin, tetapi dia harus membayar terlebih dahulu."

Aku membuka dompetku dan menyerahkan kartu hitam _American Express_ -ku. Matanya terangkat dan dia mengangguk lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahumu aku tidak apa-apa hanya dengan USG biasa tetapi itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Aku pernah melihat gambar USG 3D di majalah parenting dan aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

Jongin menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kalinya pergi ke _Disney World._ _Hell_ , untuk mendapatkan senyumnya yang seperti itu aku harus membeli mesin 3D sialan.

"Kekasihku dan anakku mendapatkan yang terbaik. Selalu."

Pintu terbuka kembali dan perawat masuk mulai memperhatikanku dia seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan kartuku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam dompetku.

"Apa kau anak Oh Kyuhyun?" akhirnya wanita itu bertanya.

"Ya. Sekarang ayo kita lihat bayiku," jawabku.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan kembali melihat kearah Jongin. "Mesin 3D ada di ruangan khusus. Apakah kau merasa nyaman berjalan melalui lorong itu?"

"Apakah seseorang akan melihatnya?" tanyaku melangkah di depannya karena aku yakin dia tidak nyaman dengan ini.

Perawat membuka lemari dan memberikan selimut. "Ini bungkus ini di sekelilingnya."

Aku membungkusnya hingga dia benar-benar tertutup. Jongin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Aku mengedipkan mata dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di hidungnya.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong dimana kami melewati dua pasang perawat lain dan dokter Jongin yang bertanya mengapa kami pindah.

Perawat segera memberitahunya bahwa baru saja membayar untuk 3D dan dokter sangat senang saat dia mengikuti kami masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Jongin berbaring di atas meja dan mereka mulai menyiapkannya saat aku duduk dengan sabar menunggu. Begitu perut Jongin telanjang, perawat memberi beberapa gel di atas perutnya kemudian menatapku.

"Apa kalian ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kalian?"

"Tanyakan pada ibunya," jawabku, kesal karena dia bertanya padaku bukan pada Jongin.

"Aku ingin tahu," kata Jongin, melirik ke arahku untuk memastikan.

"Aku juga," aku setuju.

Kemudian dokter mulai menggerakan sesuatu di dalam perut Jongin dan suara pukulan kecil memenuhi udara. Itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Apa itu detak jantung bayiku?" tanyaku sambil berdiri karena tidak mungkin lagi duduk. Jantungku berdetak cepat seperti yang aku dengar di layar.

"Ya itu detak jantungnya," jawab dokter. "Dan di sana… dan di sana dia berada," katanya.

Aku mulai menatap layar ketika sebuah kehidupan kecil terbentuk.

"Dia laki-laki?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, ini bisa dipastikan anak laki-laki," jawab dokter.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Jongin, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar. Itu bayi kami. Aku akan memiliki seorang putra. Sialan… Aku juga akan menangis.

 **.**

 **END**


	45. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HELLO!**

 **Happy Ending kali ini kkkk**

 **Gimana BijiKopi?**

 **Ceritanya mau dilanjut untuk sequel berikutnya?**

 **Atau mau cerita baru?**

 ** _nb: fyi, masih ada 2 seri lagi kkkk_**

 **sassy.chessy**


	46. TROUBLE

NEW STORY!

CHECK MY LIST.


	47. Welcome Back Sassy-Chessy!

Halo, pembaca yang budiman!

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku me-remake sebuah novel. hehe.

Bagi yang masih membaca ini, terimakasih banyak atas penantiannya.

 **Kalian bisa check worklist-ku, disana ada satu cerita remake baru dengan cast kesayangan kita, yaitu Abang Sehun dan Neng Kai. ㅋㅋㅋ.**

Untuk cerita Ugly Love sementara akan aku hentikan karena—well, aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk cerita itu. Sudah berapa bulan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jadi, selamat membaca novel baru dan selalu kunjungi _account-ku_ untuk melihat update cerita lainnya-!


End file.
